One Girl Two Boys One Love
by Ayane-ppgz
Summary: With the PPGZ and RRBZ out of high school and into the adult world, they face complicated problems pertaining the relationships they get themselves into. Not only do three particular men want to end the relationships, but so does a past enemy of the PPGZ. (Story is better then summary please read and review)
1. KarouXButch 1

**ME: Hey yall! This is my first story and...**

**Butch: yeah yeah yeah you don't own anyone from ppgz and all that**

**ME: Q _Q man you just had to ruin all the fun**

**Butch: that's what I'm here for**

**ME: why don't you cuddle up with your girlfriend... oh wait you don't have one**

**Karou: he doesn't have one yet**

**ME: "yet" ... well enjoy the show ^^**

**(A/N I've revamped this story (2014) because in 2011 I was young and naive and didn't have much sense grammar wise.)**

* * *

><p>Butch's P.O.V<p>

"She's mine!"

"No she's mine Butch! You just have to deal with the fucking facts that's Karou is better with me then you could ever be in your entire life! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" Mitch was pissing me off now.

"Karou is the one that has a huge crush on me! She changed her ways because of me. Instead of being the hard core mean girl, she's more open to people and caring, especially to me." It was a long silence and I had felt like I've won this war until he started to speak again.

"Well I was the one that she liked in the kindergarten and up.. while she hated you. I bet you didn't know she had a crush on you when she liked me. She was deciding which of us would be her 'soul mate', and when you disappeared all of a sudden, she chose me."

'Ouch that hurt a little.'

"Well that time is up because I'm back. Just stay away from us... as a matter of fact stay away from her." I pushed Mitch out of the way trying to exit out of the classroom but he turned around and laughed silently.

"Don't forget I know your little secret Butch" I pause from grabbing the door knob and turned around.

"What secret?" I was starting to get worried. I know I've done a lot of bad things, I am a rowdyruff boy.. but if he knows what I think he knows, i'm screwed.

"That you were the one that crashed the plane Karou's dad was on. If she found that out-" I ran up to Mitch and lifted him up by his collar.

"There's going to be a little problem with us." I threatened, finishing his sentence for him. "You don't want that to happen- right?" I was nearly about to choke him when he smirked.

"Threats won't work Butch. You're going to have to try harder than that." I let go of him making him fall face first to the ground. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm really close with Dai by the way... one little phone call could change everything." He smirked and I shrugged it off.

"Whatever." I left the classroom making the room go silent. He knows too much, but I'm not going to let it cause me to lose to Mitch. MITCH! Come on now he's a douche bag and a huge pervert. But I not afraid of him since I'm Butch from the Rowdyruff boys.

KAROU P.O.V

"Hello?" I said after picking up my phone, not bothering to look who was calling me.

"Hey Karou." I smiled because I knew it was my best friend Butch. It's been a few years now since I started to have a crush on him again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't have crushes, let alone for this long.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much... just calling to see if you're ready to go to camp." Butch and I signed up to be counselor at a camp in America.

"Well you know how much I love to be outside... but the freaking high school brats I have to take care of..." I said groaning to myself.

"Well at least you got girls! I'm getting snot-nosed 3rd grade boys... do you know how rowdy they are?!"

"Really? Are you really asking me that Butch?"

"Right..." I heard him chuckle. "This is going to be a piece of cake... but I would rather switch..."

"I know right..." I nodded but then realized what he meant. "Wait a minute..." butch started to laugh. He had a really cute laugh.

"Well Momoko and Miyako gave me some stuff and some tips on how to deal with them so I should be ok..."

"Good... well I should be at your house in 15 minutes."

"Alright then see you then."

"Kay."

"Kay."

"Later then."

"Bye." I hung up. I fell back on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes.

'Why do I feel like a complete idiot?' I asked myself.

'Its butch... my best friend that I have a crush on.' I huffed.

'I just hope he likes me back or that could change everything between us. I really want to be his friend... but I want to be more than friends with him. I sound like Momoko..' I groaned.

'But at least it's going to be just me and him for a week.' I opened my eyes to see the picture when me and Butch went to the arcade. I remember the good times we had there. We would play the same game all the time and then get ice cream. I remember that one time when it rained and I got all wet...

FLASHBACK

"Oh great I'm soaked..." I looked down at myself, but then shrugged. "Oh well he's going to be waiting for me." I walked out of the bathroom to the front of the arcade.

"Hey Karou..."

I looked up to see Butch. He had actually tried with his outfit, which isn't something he usually does. I blush because he looked so different. I looked down embarrassed that he had to not only see that I didn't try with my outfit, but i'm soaked too.

"What's wrong? Did someone do something to you?! Who was it?! I'll kick their ass!" He's so protective when it comes to someone hurting me. No where near Brick with Momoko but darn close to it.

"No it's just... I'm soaked and look bad right now."

Butch smiled and grabbed my hand, causing me to blush a deeper shade of red.

"It doesn't matter to me... you're still the same pretty girl. And I'm wet too." I felt his arm and he was dry until he ran to the fountain and jumped in. He splashed me with water. I got into the fountain and started to splash him back. After a couple of minutes we got out of the fountain soak and wet laughing. But that's when everything goes downhill when I see my d-dad...

END OF FLASHBACK

I tried to hold back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes until Dai calls me to come downstairs. Butch should be here soon so I just brought everything I needed to leave with. once I got downstairs I saw Dai reading a book and when he saw me he slammed the book on the coffee table and walked up to me.

"Dang.. was that book really bad or somet-" Dai slapped me really hard causing me to fall on the ground.

"You... YOU BITCH!" I looked at him with confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA?!" I screamed at him.

"Y-you're the cause of dad dying aren't you... you stupid bitch...how could you kill our own father?!" I turned around to see him with rage in his eyes. Now I was starting to get scared and tears started to pool in my eyes .

"W-what are y-you talking about? How could I possibly kill dad?" He didn't even face the direction of me, he was so upset and angry.

"As soon as you come back from camp you're kicked out from this house."

"WHAT! What the hell Dai! I didn't kill dad! I was next to you when he lef-" My phone started to ring and I looked at it to see it was butch. Dai grabbed my hair, pulled me up, and threw me across the room. I rubbed my head 'what is wrong with him? What was he reading?' before I could get up and defend myself, Dai kicked my gut as hard as he could. He got down stand started throwing punches at my head, arms, shoulders, and legs. It was so painful I couldn't do anything else but cry. Before he could do anything else we heard someone honking their horn. I knew it was Butch. Dai got up and dusted himself off. He shot a glare at me.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what I did to you or else... now fix yourself and get out of my sight." He picked me up and pushed me against the wall, walking upstairs. I straitened my clothes and fixed my hair. I wiped the tears off my face. My whole body was in pain but I made an expressionless face to make it seem like I wasn't in any pain at all. I am very good at this because I'm Buttercup, and we had gotten in serious injuries before. We didn't want people to suspect that we were PPGZ, so we learned how to pretend we weren't in pain for at least the rest of the school day.

It was pretty painful to walk, but his punches weren't as bad as the kick. I clutched onto my stomach as I felt this stinging sensation starting to build up. I grabbed my suitcase and limped out of the house. The first thing I saw was Butch leaning against his car. When he saw me, his face brightened up.

"Karou!" he ran up to be and gave me a hug.

"Oowww!" I hissed in pain and butch quickly retrieved from hugging me.

"Are you ok?"

"Uhh.. yeah. I was really excited and me being my clumsy self tripped down the stairs... it still hurts but i'll be okay." I bit my lip, hoping he would buy my lie, putting my hand on my head and half smiled.

"Oh ... let me take that from you." He said grabbing my suitcase. "get in the car and make yourself comfortable " I smiled at Butch's kindness and got in. I looked up at my house to see Dai glaring at me from my room window. I turned strait so I wouldn't be looking or facing him. Butch hopped in the driver's seat facing me and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

I was silent. I was too focus on Dai starring at me.

"Hello? Karou... are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh..- yeah" I nodded rapidly. "I'm ok. We can go now."

"Ok whatever you say." Butch started up the car and started to drive.

I couldn't help but to think about Dai, what he did, and what he said to me. Just thinking about how he kicked me made my throbbing gut get more and more painful. I grabbed my stomach imagining him kicking me again and again and again but harder. I imagined what he would do next if I refused to leave. He might just throw me down the stairs when I came back home. I shut my eyes trying to forget all of this. All the pain for what I didn't do.

Closing my eyes only made it worse. Tears were starting to form and as soon as the first one fell, I wiped it off quickly. Another tear fell and I wiped it away until I was repeating wiping both of my eyes. I let out a low gasp which was loud enough for Butch to hear. His eyes widened when he saw tears rolling down my face.

"Karou... what's wrong?" I looked down to my leg to see it was starting to become a big bruise.

"It-it's nothing..." I sniffed, looking in the glove department for a tissue.

"Karou I know when you lie to me. You just don't cry without a meaning-." butch saw the bruise that was on my arms and legs. I covered it before Butch could make any conclusions. But he already did. He pulled over and looked at me. He lifted my sleeve to see a big black bruise. I covered it and looked away.

"Falling down the stairs wouldn't make these big of bruises... who did this to you? If it's who I think it is I'll kick his ass so hard there's going to be a huge dent in it."

"No one butch... You know I bruise easily. I was just clums-" butch grabbed my hand and I blushed.

"Please, you're scaring me Karou. I don't want you to experience this any longer. Who did this to you?" I felt more tears run down my face.

"d-d..." butch had widened his eyes now. He got out of the car and walked to my door and opened it.

"Come in the back seat" I got up and went to the back of the car. He got in and closed the door.

Butch P.O.V

'I swear if Mitch did this to her I would have no control over myself and kill him. I've never seen Karou cry this much...not even when her dad died.' As soon as we both went in the back I looked at her with pity in my eyes, still wondering who did this.

"Butch..." she started to cry harder.

"Shh its ok don't talk...-"

"Dai..." I felt my heart skip a beat. Her own brother...Dai... abused her? This is impossible...Why would he..?

"Why?" I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I-I don't k-know." She sniffed. "He only said," More tears escaped her eyes. I wiped them off her almost red face.

"That I w-was the cause of m-my dad to die." My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. It was really me that killed her father and she was getting blamed for this... I was about to speak but she hugged me from the waist and she was crying on my stomach. I felt really guilty now and I'll regret if I didn't tell her the truth. Especially when Mitch knows about this. Him of all people telling her. She'll hate me then...but she'll still hate me because I didn't tell her sooner. My heart was beating faster now. I don't know if I should tell her or not.

"Karou... I have something to tell you..."

_'I'm real closed to Dai by the way... one little phone call could change everything...'_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I open my eyes I saw her looking at me. I wiped the tears off her face and she smiled. 'So cute...'

"Mitch-" Karou flung up with rage in her eyes.

"Don't tell me... did he-."

"No... He told your brother that you're buttercup and crashed the plane when you were mad at him." Karou looked shocked.

"H-how does he...how did he... how do you know that-"

"Oh come on. Do you think I'm as dumb as the people that live in Tokyo? The minute I saw you as buttercup, I knew you were... well Karou." Karou had smiled and sighed.

"But wait.. how do you know it was Mitch that told my brother all of this?"

"Because the day of graduation... we had a little argument and he said some stuff... and I said more stuff... and he said he was close to Dai and one phone call could change everything."

"What made him say that?" I sighed and shook my head and took a deep breath. I pushed Karou off me and scooted to the other side.

"Karou.. I-I'm the cause of the plane crash..." I looked at Karou and tears were running down her face again. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I didn't mean to.. I was really mad and I accidentally shot a laser or whatever... and it hit and took the plane down. I tried to save it I really did... but the plane was too heavy and it fell on me killing everyone on the plane...including me... but I'm so sorry I didn't even know your dad was on the plane I swear if I did I would have fought for my life..."

"What are you talking about...you're not dead though..."

"Brick and Boomer took me to the monkey...uh Mojo? Yeah him. He was the one who fixed me up. I found out he died when you told me...I'm so sorry Karou...I don't even deserve to be your friend anymore..."

"Butch...it's ok-"

"No it's not! You got hurt because of me... I ruined your life and could have gotten you killed and-" Karou kissed me on the cheek.

Karou P.O.V

"It's ok, you would have died for real if you would have saved him...and I would have died if you died butch really... I don't even know if you know how important you are in my life."

Saying that make Butch smile. He cupped my face with one of his hands. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but look into his Evergreen eyes. He started to lean closer to me. So many thoughts were running through my head, but I leaned closer to him until I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling him wrap an arm around my waist to get us closer to each other.

Even though I was in pain from what Dai did to me, it seemed like all of my troubles melted away once Butch kissed me.


	2. MiyakoXBoomer 1

**Me: ok the last story was Buttercup and Butch so now its bubbles and Boomer ^^**

**Bubbles: what do you mean it's going to be me and boomer?**

**Me: I do not own anyone on here so yeah…**

**Bubbles: What are you talking about me and boomer?**

**Me: enjoy the next-**

**Bubbles: I want some answe- *covers her mouth***

**Me: That's better now enjoy the story**

**(Revamped 2014)**

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

"Uh Miyako...I have something to tell you." Takaaki sat up with a smile on his face. Takaaki and I are dating now, so I've been visiting him in the hospital a lot more then what I usually would. Even though we couldn't go outside and date, it was okay since we still got to spend time with each other.

"Yes Takaaki -Chan?" I grabbed his hand and he slightly smile. Then he pulled it away from me.

"I have good news and bad news...which one do you want to know first?" I wanted to know the bad news first but I just thought it couldn't be that bad since he was smiling happily at me.

"Good please."

"Well I'm getting out of the hospital today." I was so happy for him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek and then he wiped his face. I was curious why he did that because he never does that to me.

"So what do you want to do first?" I say jumping up and down while grabbing his arm "Go get some food? Or go to the park and blow bubbles like old times or-"

"I'm breaking up with you." He said while he snatched his arm away from me. My eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I said I'm breaking up with you. Don't act like you didn't her me say it the first time." He spat at me rudely and my mouth dropped.

"B-but why?"

"Since I'm leaving the hospital I can go back to my old girlfriend..."

'YOU HAD A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND THIS WHOLE TIME I WAS DATING YOU?!' I kept my real emotions inside me and let the fake ones out.

"Oh...well I understand Takaaki ..." I said annoyed.

"Good, now leave. She's supposed to be picking me up and I don't need her to think you were my girlfriend."

Now I'm mad. So you think you're too good for me now? I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I never wanted to be your girlfriend anyways-" Takaaki saw through my lie, because he started to laugh.

"Oh hush up you were the one that made all the first moves; I just went along with it. I never loved you Miyako." He smirked looking at my shocked and hurt expression. "Oh, and I didn't mean to save you from those boys years ago. They just had something of mine, and you so happened to be there too. Tsk you would think the drama queen could tell good acting from bad." Tears were running down my face now.

"See, you can't even take the truth without crying. Leave here now. I don't want to see your face."

"Fine." I ran out of the hospital crying my heart out. I couldn't believe he really said that to me. Everything between us was a lie. I ran to the park where Takaaki and I first meet. It made me cry even harder.

Boomer P.O.V

I smiled talking a walk in the park after what happens to be one of the most exciting days of my life. Exciting, as in good exciting. I wasn't paying attention and I stepped on someone's foot

"Oh I'm so-Miyako?" I stepped on Miyako's foot. She looked up at me and I noticed her face was flushed, and her eyes were filed with tears spilling out of them. I've never seen her this upset about anything and I started to become worried. I sat next to her and started to rub her back.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" I asked worriedly and she started to cry in my chest.

"There there. It's going to be alright... tell grandpa Boomer what happened." I know when ever I said that she would laugh. Lucky she did this time too, but that faded away quickly when I saw her tears start to form again.

"Come on Miyako tell me what happened." she sniffed again and she started to talk.

"Takaaki …" I've should have known it was him that caused this. No one could have hurt Miyako more than he could.

"Boomer... can you take me home?" I nodded my head and picked her up off her feet. As soon as I started walking she put her arms around my neck. I looked down at her to see her eyes were closed and I smiled. Wow, this is really an exciting day for me.

As soon as we got to her house, I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. I got lost once I got to the second floor, since this would be the second time I've ever been inside of her house. Once she directed me towards her room, I placed her on her bed. Instantly, she rolled in her sheets and covered her face with her pillow. Before I could do anything, she stated to have a mini tantrum.

"Miyako! Miyako calm down." I didn't know what to do. I could risk getting hit or just let her continue doing this. When I had said that she sat up and shot me a mean look, which isn't like her at all.

"Calm down? Do you know what he said to me?" I shook my head and she sighed. "He said he had another girlfriend and everything between us were lies. He was only acting with me. Even when he saved me from those bullies Boomer... he told me this after he said he was leaving the hospital for good."

I stood up furious at Takaaki. How could he do this to the girl I was in love with? "I'll make sure he's sent back to the hospital Miyako… but I can't promise you he'll be in one piece." Before I could walk off, Miyako grabbed my arm.

"Boomer... it's not that I don't want you to do this, because I really do... I really can't trust myself being alone. What if he's comes back to my house? My grandma's in India for a month and..." "She bit her lip. "What I'm trying to say is, please don't leave me boomer alone.. please.." When she ask me to do things, she usually gives me her signature puppy eyes, but this time, I could see that she was really scared.

"Of course Miyako... I have no company either... you know how Brick and Momoko and Butch and Karou left… I'm all alone too." I smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Oh! Why don't you "move in" for the month. That way we'll be less lonely." I gave her a shocked expression, gulping. Just being in the same room right now without anyone else around is making my heart beat really fast. But she wants me to stay for a whole month? I don't know if I can stay in her house for a whole month. What if bad rumors start to spread?

"Oh-" I could tell she saw my expression and she blushed embarrassed, looking away. "Um it was a stupid idea... sorry Boomer-"

"NO!" I said a little too loud. I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled a bit. "I mean, it's not a stupid idea. I like it, and you need it right now... company of course." I smiled and gave Miyako a hug. I hope I can help her. She looks like she needs a good friend.. or a better boyfriend.

Miyako P.O.V

I was really enjoying Boomer's sympathy over the break up. He was pissed at Takaaki-Chan and the way he broke up with me. Boomer said a simple 'Its not going to work out between us' would've been a better way to end things.

"I just can't believe he broke up with you. You're a really awesome girl. What the hell is wrong with him?" I saw Boomer tighten up his fist so I grabbed it and looked at him.

"I'll be okay Boomer, so please calm down." I smiled at him and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I know he doesn't like to get mad in front of me, but it's just something he can't help sometimes.

"It's getting late. I need to run by my house to get some clothes." I frowned as he said, breaking the hug apart.

"But Boomer, what if Takaaki -Chan comes?" Takaaki tends to mess with people after he upsets them, and right now I'm pretty sure I'm his number one target.

"It'll be fine. I'll fly to my house really quick." He smiled standing up. "No longer then ten minutes I promise." He started to walk to my window but I grabbed his arm again. I stood up and looked up at him. He turned around and looked in my eyes. Out of nowhere, Boomer kissed me on the lips. All of his feeling he's been hiding away from me were showing, and the feelings i've had for him were too.


	3. MomokoXBrick 1

**Me: Alright the last couple that we haven't seen yet... BlossomXBrick! YAY!**

**Brick: Umm…where's Momoko?  
><strong>  
><strong>Me: o.O" What do you mean where's Momoko?<br>**  
><strong>Brick: Oh no<br>**  
><strong>Me: I don't own any of the characters… and I'm kind of glad.<br>**  
><strong>Brick: hey! What's that supposed to mean?<strong>

**Me: shouldn't you be trying to save your girlfriend?  
><strong>  
><strong>Brick: right later *dashes off*<br>**  
><strong>Me: Enjoy ^^!<strong>

**(Revamped 2014)**

* * *

><p>Momoko P.O.V<p>

"What happened?" I groaned out. I opened my eyes to be greeted by complete darkness. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Don't worry my little blossy, you're going to be fine-" I cut whoever it was off.

"Blossy? As in for the name Blossom? I'm not blossom I'm Momoko." I defended myself. "Who's talking to me?" I saw someone starting to approach me. I couldn't move because I was chained to a wall and my feet were tied up. Once the person was close enough were I could see their face, I frowned.

"Dexter let me go!" I tried to break off the chain but nothing was happening.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go Blossom-"

"Why are you still calling me that? I'm not Blossom I'm Momoko!" He smirked, and walked to a small table that had a suitcase on it.

"Then how do you explain this?" He had opened the case and pulled my belt out. I looked down at my waist to see it wasn't on me anymore. I huffed and gave him a stern look.

"Hey give that back! It's an uh… collector's item!" I made up and he laughed.

"Don't lie to me. Knowing how both Momoko and Blossom are very beautiful, you start to get curious." He smirked again, switching his gaze towards my belt in his hands. "Besides, I also saw you transform millions of times."

"Are you stalking me Dexter?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm watching your every move. When you walk to school, when you hang out with your other two friends, and even when you're showering." I blush from embarrassment and looked away, tighten my fist.

"You pervert-"

"No need to feel violated Blossom." He cut me off. "You won't feel a thing once I inject you with this fluid." He said grabbing a needle from the suitcase. It had purple fluids in it and my eyes widened. "I'll erase your memories of everything, even your boyfriend Brick."

"At least Brick actually means something to me-"

"And… I still don't care." he chuckled and started to walk back and forth. "As soon as you forget everything you're going to be my wife and have kids with me." I gagged. "Vomit all you want blossy, but it's going to happen. And your boyfriend Brick can't help you either." He snaps his fingers and two of his robots came in holding brick by his arms. He was struggling to be let free until he saw me. He looked at how I was chained onto the wall and stopped struggling. His expression quickly became sour.

"Dexter let her go now!" He yelled at him. Dexter grinned, walking over to me. He gave Brick a look, but then looked up at me. He gave me a coy look and I looked away.

"Don't worry Momoko I've got you." Brick reassured me. "Why are you keeping her captive in here moron? Can't you bug a girl that's actually at your level or lower-" Brick grinned. "Oh wait, they're aren't any."

"You don't know don't you?" Dexter had a smirk on his face and I gulped. He was going to tell brick that I'm Blossom, and I can't let that happen.

"Dexter please don't tell him please. I'll do anything just don't." I looked down. And I could hear Dexter smirk. But before Dexter could say anything, Brick cut him off.

"Momoko don't go along with his plans. I already know you're Blossom." I looked up at him in shock. How does he know that? I thought I was so careful. So many questions and thoughts were running though my head I wasn't paying attention to Dexter and Brick arguing.

"Alright fine then. If you're so confident I won't, I show you that I can." Before I could catch on to what was going on, Dexter caressed my face.

"Get your hand off my face Dexter!" I yelled, moving my head away. Dexter forcefully moved my head straight, causing it to collide with the wall. I hissed in pain and I heard Brick growl.

"Don't worry Momoko." I heard Brick's voice in my head.

Brick slammed the heads of the robots together, causing them to malfunction and completely stop working. Dexter stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Brick running to us. Before Dexter could do anything, Brick pulled him off me and slammed him against the door. He started to punch him, breaking his glasses in the process. I couldn't stop Brick: not when he was this mad. I watched helplessly as blood started to stain Bricks knuckles.

Once he felt like he was finished, he took his lab coat off of him and wiped the blood off. I was scared for my life. Did Brick kill Dexter?

"Don't worry," Brick said. "He's still alive. Lucky." I looked down. I'm not really mad at him, but I am a little disappointed that he went this far. Was this much of a beating necessary? He could have knocked him out cold with one punch.

"I'm sorry Blos-" He shook his head. "Momoko. He just got me so angry.. I couldn't control myself." He unchained my arms and legs and I nodded, rubbing my wrist. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't...ugh I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Brick... And it's not like he didn't ask for you to beat him up." Brick slightly smiled, but looked away.

"Oh and I never knew you could read minds." I said and brick looked confused.

"I can't read mind. What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. Was I just thinking to myself? I shrugged it off.

"Can we get out of here? I need to change out of these clothes."

"Yeah of course babe." He smiled. "Do you want to go shopping later?"

"Thanks, but I don't have any money-" He picked up Dexter's lab coat and took a few stacks out.

"Wow this dork has a lot of money." He said and I laughed when I saw all the money in his hand.

"How much?" Brick flipped through the stack of money.

"I don't know. It's a lot of twenties so I know its over 500 bucks." I smiled and jumped excited. Brick's expression was the opposite.

"Aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy?"

"He could have stolen this money from someone Momo... we can't keep it." I blushed. That's the first time he called me Momo.

"Yes we can. This is Dexter's money because his father is filthy rich. He's actually richer than Himeko, and plus he told me he had money to buy me the most expensive wedding ring earlier."

"Wedding ring? What the hell?" Brick shoved the money in his pocket and shook his head. "It's like he's in love with you-"

"That's because he is." Brick took his cap off and scratched his head and I grinned.

'Is Brick jealous of Dexter? Why would he? It's Dexter for crying out loud.' I walked to brick and held his hand. He looked at me. 'He has mixed emotions in his eyes... I can tell for sure he does.'

"Don't worry I will never marry Dexter." I went in front of Brick which startled him. I giggled and hugged him and he hugged back.

-0~0-

Once Brick pulled up in front of my house, I turned to him and smiled. Race you upstairs.

"Race? Will there be a prize?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I shrugged. We'll see once the race is over." He nodded and got out of the car, me following shortly after.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready."

"Set.. go!" I ran off towards the door to my house, Brick right behind me. He somehow ran passed me and opened the door first, but lucky I was right behind him. I climbed the stairs past Brick and ran inside of my house. I ran to my room and shut it so Brick wouldn't get it. When I turned around brick was already in my room lying on my bed.

"H-how did you beat me?" brick smirked.

"I have super powers you know."

"That's cheating!"

"You never said I couldn't." He pouted and I sighed.

"This game doesn't count." I ruled and he scrunched up his nose.

"Fine.."

"I'm going to change now." I open the door signaling him that he could leave but he didn't move.

"Oh come on we've been dating for 2 years now… don't you think-" I gave him a look and he sighed. "Alright fine then just hurry. I want to get the shopping spree over so we could maybe go on a date later today." I smiled at him, still holding the door to leave.

"Bye brick." I pushed him out and closed the door. I didn't move away from my spot until I heard him walking away.

"Phew I thought he would never leave." I smiled looking into my closet.

A few minutes later I came out of my room, walking towards where I thought Brick was. When I found him, he was just sitting there. He looked up and when he saw me, he smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Why is he smirking? Do I look bad? Maybe I should go change.

"You look... beautiful Momo." He said smiling sweetly at me. "Let's go." he grabbed my hand and I started to blush again.

"I was thinking after.. everything, you could come back to my house and you know..." I was trying so hard now to blush more then what I was already, but I was failing.

"YES!" He jumped up, but then realized what he just did. I giggled a bit as he cleared his throat. "Oh I mean.. cool." Brick started to blush too and I smiled.


	4. KarouXButch 2

**Me: Now where back with ButchXKarou/Buttercup**

**Karou: *blushing***

**Me: Why are you blushing? O.o?**

**Karou: Because I'm thinking about the kiss. XD**

**Me: Oh… Well I don't own any characters but I do own the story!**

**Karou: *Hugs me* Thank you thank you thank you thank you**

**Me: Uhh you're welcome? Well back to the story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Karou P.O.V<p>

I pulled away from butch slowly before I opened my eyes. Butch's eyes were already open and I smiled a little that he actually kissed me. I still haven't taken my hand away from his shocking soft face. We stayed at that same place not moving away or looking away from each other's eyes until butch's cell phone went off. He grabbed it and looked to see who it was.

"Its Brick... should I answer it?" I only shook and smiled. Just in case something bad was happening.

"Just in case there in danger." Butch answered Brick before he hung up on him.

"Hello...Brick? Why are you calling me? You know I have to go to this camp thing today. And I'm kind of in the middle of something...With what? And why not talk to boomer…No why…Know what?" Butch's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He dropped his phone apparently in disbelief.

"What? What did he say? I asked curious. He looked at me and then picked up his phone to talk into it some more.

"Hold on brick." butch got out of the car and got in the Driver's seat. I got out of the back to go sit in the passenger's seat but butch locked the door before I could get in.

"Butch open the door!" I yelled at him banging on the door for him to open it or even get a respond from him, but he held his hand out signaling me to wait.

Butch P.O.V

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MOMOKO? WHY?"

_"Shh! Are you crazy screaming like that! Karou's going to hear you!"_

"No she won't. I put her out the car... are you like crazy man? You know that there are risks of doing that type of stuff brick!"

_"Yeah no duah. I do but it's not like she's 14 or 16 butch... she's 19 going on to 20 and it wasn't even my idea in the first place it was her's so don't put this on me."_

"Ok ok I mean why do you need my help? I've never done it with anyone."

_"Well at least if you ever get the chance to with Karou, you would know how to. You love her and I love Momo." _

"if I get the chance…" I mumbled to myself.

"I mean it's not like you don't know how to either. What's the difference with momoko? It's all the same stuff...process... whatever you like to call this."

_"I love Momo! Don't you get that! IT'S WAY DIFFERENT."_

"I don't know what to say! And stop yelling at me! It's not helping you at all alright. Just have fun, but dude were going to miss our flight to America if I keep talking to you so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Ok fine, later bro-" before he could finish what he was saying I hung up. I shook my head and then unlocked the door to let Karou get in. When she sat down she punched me on the shoulder hard.

"Oww what was that for?" I rubbed where she punched me.

"You locked me out of the freaking car! That's what that was for." She said pouting a little before she started to talk some more. "What were you and Brick talking about?" I'm really not the right person that should be telling her this.

"You should asked Momoko… because I'm not the right person that should be telling you this..." she shrugged and looked forward hoping that the subject would be changed soon.

"Well are we going to go or are you going to just sit there?" She said sounding a little annoyed. I put the key in the ignition and put my hands on the wheel ignoring the reaction she just made.

"Are we going out? ...I-I mean do you want to? Cause if you do that would be awesome, but if you don't I could understand." Her face started to heat up so she just shut up and slapped her forehead and looked down. I smiled and chuckled a little to myself seeing that she was embarrassed.

"J-just forget it... pretend I didn't say that-"

"Why? I want to go out with you though." I said looking at her smiling. I turned to face Karou and she was blushing more and still looking down too. "O-ok then... where going out then." I smiled and started to drive again. I've wanted to hear her say those words to me for like…forever. And now that she has…I feel way better.

Karou P.O.V

'YES IM GOING OUT WITH BUTCH! NOW IM NOT A HOPLESS ROMANTIC ANYMORE LIKE MOMOKO KEEPS SAYING I AM!' I smirked realizing I had to talk to Momoko so I could find out what Brick and Butch were talking about. But really I can't wait to brag. Well not really brag, since she has a boyfriend, but tell her that I'm not a loser and stuff. All of a sudden my phone started to ring and I realized it was Momoko. I picked it up with a smirk on my face.

"Hiya Momoko." I said to her laughing to myself a little.

"Well someone's in a happy mood cause I know I am I'm in a really happy mood." Momo Said nervous, which scared me a little. Skip me for a second, what's up with her?

"Are you ok?" I asked wanted to know. This is probably what Brick and Butch were talking about earlier.

"Yeah I'm ok nothing but ok really I'm fine stop asking me if I'm ok Karou cause I'm perfectly fine" I sighed. What did she get herself into this time? Sometimes I just don't know about her.

"Tell me what happened..." I said pinching my nose and shaking my head.

She explained to me what happened way too fast. I bet you she couldn't even understand herself. And I also bet that she thought I could understand what I was saying. After she was done explaining there was a huge silence. I was trying to comprehend what she just said but nothing came out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Momoko slow it down... don't give me the whole watermelon to eat, slice it up and give me the best piece." you always have to use food when you're trying to make Momoko understand something. That's why she loves to eat, and is super smart. I wish I could be like that…but not really.

"I promise brick we would...you know after out date…" I was confused and squinted my eyes. What?

"What? Just tell me straight forward, because I don't understand where you're going with this." I heard her sigh. Well it's not my fault she isn't giving me enough context clues to figure out where she's going with this.

"Do you know the phrase make love?" She asked me. Does she think I'm five or something? I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course I know that-"I realized what she was trying to tell me and I blushed.

"You're g-going to do it with Brick?" I asked and butch chocked up and I glared at him. "I'm mad at you for not telling me this." I mouthed to him and he gave me a shocked expression. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to what Momoko was saying.

"Y-yes but I'm worry if I'm making a mistake or not doing this...but I really don't want to disappoint him either...what should I do Karou!" I sighed. She is taking this to a whole new level. It's not that big of a deal… well I can't say that because I don't know how that feels. I scratched my head thinking of some good advice to tell her, until something came up.

"Momoko do you love Brick? Like honestly do you?" I knew she was going to give me her 'are you stupid' looks at me, but I just ignored it, knowing that I can't see her anyways.

"What kind of question is that Karou? Yes I love brick and I'm still in love with brick! How could you even think about asking me that type of question?" She can be the biggest baka sometimes with me. And I know she feels the same way to me. Why would she even ask me this? Miyako is the person she should be talking to. GOSH!

"Then you shouldn't be scared or anything. If you love him you will have a great time with him and he will with you too alright? So stop worrying and bothering me about your stupid love life that I should have no part in" I heard Momoko take a huge breath and I smiled, said bye and before she could say anything else I hung up on her. I put my phone in my pocket and leaned back.

"I don't know about the two of them... do you think they're ready for it?" I looked at Butch and he has a slightly worried face. I smiled and laughed a little. "Of course they are there both are in love with each other... why aren't they talking to Miyako about this? For Pete's sake...there the leaders of the PPGZ and the RRBZ and they can't even talk to each other..." Butch shrugged and stopped the car. We got to the plane station and we have 10 minutes before we need to get on the plane. Butch ran out the car and I slowly got out with him. He grabbed all of our luggage out of the trunk and dropped it all on the ground. I rolled my eyes and Butch's maturity. He started to speed walk to me and handed me my luggage off the ground. We ran in the plane station doing everything we needed to go through and we had one minute left before the plane took off. Butch grabbed my hand and ran faster until we actually saw a couple of the planes that could be ours.

'Oh crap I-I don't think I can handle being on the plane' but before I could do anything, Butch was dragging me inside. I felt my heart starting to beat really fast once I got inside, and I felt dizzy. I really hope the same thing that happened to my dad doesn't happen to me and Butch. I tried to keep my cool until I sat down.

Butch made me sit on the window side for protection reasons. I got out my laptop and went on Mkype to see if I could chat with someone and before I got a chance to look miyako was requesting a chat. I accepted and she looked horrible. Her eyes were pink and she was in her room holding Octi. Yes she still has that thing.

"Oh my fucking god what the hell happened to you?" I said with a shocked expression. She gave me the 'I should say the same thing to you…' look like she always does to me and I rolled my eyes.

"S-shut up" she shot at me while she wiped her eyes. "Momoko wouldn't pick up and as soon as I saw your name I...I need to talk to you ok..." I rolled my eyes. What can it be this time? Oh God. A thought just came in my head.

"Oh god if you're about to say you want to have sex with Takaaki… " before I could finish my sentence she started to tear up.

"We broke up… and where did you get the idea-" I cut her off a little impatient.

"Momoko and Brick are going to do it later today or whatever." I sighed and pinched my nose in frustration and she blushed and giggled. What is up with everyone today and there love lives? GOSH they always got to talk to me…why me?

"Well that's good for them. They need that type of push in their relationship... anyways he broke up with me and now Boomer's going to live with me because Takaaki is most likely going to stalk me." She choked up a little and started to cough. She wiped her face again and looked at me. I was starting to get sleepy now, so I'm going to try and end this convo.

"How did he break up with you?" I asked her and I regretted it. She started to cry harder now. It looked as if she was having a flashback but I wasn't sure.

"Oh scratch that pretend I never said it... are you going to be ok?" I asked a little worried. She shook her head before she responded.

"Yeah I should-"and then she randomly turns her head to look at the window.

"Boomer's back already? Oh well bye Karou talk to you later." and with that, it ended our conversation. I shut my laptop making sure Momo and Miyako don't bother me for the rest of the day. I started to leaned back on my chair and let out a sigh of relief. I looked outside and it was already pitch black dark outside.

"Wow I never knew it was that late…" I said still shocked. Butch smiled at me and looked at his watch. "Its 8 now." he yawned and stretched his arms out. "It wasn't dark when we got out of your car though."

He started to yawn again before he spoke some more. "You didn't notice the sun was setting when we were rushing to get on the plane." I blinked a couple of times not believing what he was saying to me.

"And I bet..." he rubbed his eyes."... You didn't notice we already took off didn't you?" my eyes widened. I looked outside to see many dark clouds passing me by. I looked a butch with a questionable face and he chuckled trying to keep his eyes open.

"How in the world did I not feel when we took off?" Butch silently chuckled again. "You were too busy chit chatting with Miyako that you didn't notice." Wow. I feel like one of those girly girls now. Eww…

"Oh... well then…" I yawned and sat back even more. "Today was an interesting day wasn't in Bu-" I felt a head on my shoulder and I looked to my right to see butch sleeping.

"Zzzz" I smiled and patted his head. I gently put his head on my lap and brushed his hair out of his face. I played with his hair until I felt super sleepy and yawned again, and soon enough I was dosing off.

A man with big mussels and brown hair walked passed us. I couldn't tell who he was because I was falling asleep, but all I knew was that he looked really familiar. He smirked at us, before I could say anything I fell asleep.

"Oh so there going to America too... what a joy..."


	5. MiyakoXBoomer 2

**Me: Sorry I haven't been updating my stories...people have been hogging toe computer from me and I barely get any time anymore to do anything... :(**

**Boomer: Ok we forgive you but let's get on with the story already!**

**Me: I only own the story...not the characters. Boo Hoo**

**Boomer: Oh and didn't you say something about telling people about a website or something?**

**Me: Oh yeah please visit my website. If you go to my page all the way at the bottom of my Bio, toy will see the link. It's just some pictures. There is a picture for all the characters. Momoko, Miyako, Karou, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mitch, Dexter, Takaaki, Ace, Dai, Brat, Bell, Ace, and Booker are all on the website. **

**Boomer: Who's Booker?**

**Me: You'll find out sooner or later... Bye now.**

Miyako P.O.V

I shortly broke away smiling at boomer, but he had a sorry look on his face.

"Miyako...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish his sentence, I hugged him really tight and closed my eyes. "Boomer you made me realized something...something that Takaaki-Chan knew and was hiding from me... I'm completely in love with you. I never liked him, and he knew this, but continued pretend to like me so I wouldn't be happy. But now I will be." I felt boomer's heart beat faster and I pulled away from him smiling. I grabbed one of his hands not looking away from his sapphire colored eyes. I felt my face heat up and when I saw Boomer's his face was as red as Brick's eyes.

"Aishiteru." He said bowing. He just said he loved me in Japanese. He knows I'm a very traditional Japanese girl, compared to Momoko and Karou. And he tended to speak in Japanese to me, and whenever my grandma was around, since she knew no English. Boomer never spoke Japanese in front of anyone anyways, since they boys came from America. We knew English because we went to preschool and kindergarten in the US then moved to Japan. People think we went to school in Japan but re really didn't. The girls and I were born in Japan, but our parents thought it would be cheaper to send us to American to learn.

"I better go before it gets really dark." I looked at my clock and it was already 8. "O-ok. See you-" I said and before I could say bye he flew out of my window. I quickly grabbed my laptop and logged on to Mkype. Momoko or Karou weren't on until I saw Karou logging in. I quickly request to talk to me and she accepted it. Karou looked tired and I saw a bruise on her arm. I just thought she was clumsy and fell down the stairs so I didn't ask. She was already on her plane and I smiled.

"Oh my fucking god what the hell happened to you?" she said. 'I should say the same thing to you…'

"S-shut up" I wiped my eyes. "Momoko wouldn't pick up and as soon as I saw your name I...I need to talk to you..."

"Oh god if you're about to say you want to have sex with Takaaki… "I started to tear up. Hearing his name makes me want to kill myself. Wait whoa did she just say that I wanted to have sex with Takaaki?

"We broke up… and where did you get the idea-"

"Momoko and Brick are going to do it later today or whatever." She sighed and pinched her noes in frustration and I blushed and giggled

"Well that's good for them. They need that type of push in their relationship... anyways he broke up with me and now Boomer's going to live with me because Takaaki is most likely going to stalk me." I choked up a little and started to cough. I wiped my face again and looked at Karou. She was sleepy.

"How did he break up with you" I started to cry harder now.

FLASHBACK

"I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what"

"I said I'm breaking up with you don't act like you didn't her me say it the first time."

"But-but why?"

"Since I'm leaving the hospital I can go back to my old girlfriend..."

"Oh...well I understand Takaaki ..."

"Good, now leave she's supposed to be picking me up and I don't need her to think you were ever my girlfriend."

"Good I never wanted to be your girlfriend either."

"Oh hush up you were the one that made all the first moves I just went along with it. I never loved you and I didn't mean to save you from those boys they just had something of mine. Jess you would think the drama queen could tell good acting from bad."

"See you can't even take the truth without crying. Leave her now."

"Fine."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Oh scratch that pretend I never said it... is you going to be ok?" I saw her worry about me.

"Yeah I should-"I turned around to look at the window. 'Boomer?'

"Boomer's back already? Oh well bye Karou talk to you later." And that ended our conversation. I shut my computer screen went to my window to see Takaaki-Chan trying to climb inside of my room.

"Takaaki-Chan? G-get away from me you jerk!" He climbed inside of my room and dusted himself off ignoring my comment. I tried to push him back out but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me down.

"You are so week, do you know that? Spineless and useless as well." That got my blood boiling. I got up and tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist and twisted it which brought me down again to my knees.

"See this is why I didn't like you... your too weak." I tried to free myself from his grip but it only made things worse. He made me get up and as soon as I got on my feet he pushed me away from him again. I got ticked off and had enough of his nonsense.

ROLLING BUBBLES!

As soon as he saw me he got scared and took a stepped back, holding out his hands in defense. I had a tighter grip on my wand and was about to say a command he smirked.

"Why are you smirking? You should be begging for mercy like all of the bad guys do when we're about to use our weapons!" He smirked again and shook his head.

"Hit me... I dare you." He has a serious face and glared at him moving my wand, about to say a command. He walked closer to me and I put both my hands on the wand. "I'm warning you Takaaki-Chan...I will use this on you!"

"Well… I'm waiting for you dear." He had his hands up in surrender and dropped to his knees. My tight grip loosens up until my wand fell out of my hands. 'What the heck am I doing... he hurt me...why am I letting him get away with this...' Takaaki got up and smirked. 'Why the heck is he smirking so much? He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders with a tight grip.

"Did you really think I was afraid of you? You're powerless with your belt..." He then snatched my belt off me making me de-transform back into Miyako. "Or without it, it really doesn't matter." He put in his little satchel that was behind me.

"Hey give that back! I need that for missions!" I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Once he hit the ground on his back, he grabbed my arm and flipped me over causing me to hit my door. I jumped up in a fight position and he was already up looking at his nails. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually a girl...

"Oh did I tell you I took 46 different martial arts classes since I was two years old. I have more power and strength than the Powerpuff girls Z and Rowdyruff boys Z WITH their powers." He then grabbed my arm, twisted it to where it was behind my back and pushed me into the door. "I could kill you if I wanted to...I really should because I came here just to apologies for my rude actions...but I see you making out with some guy... Boomer right...douche bag-"

"YOU'RE THE DOUCHE TAKAAKI!" He pushed me so hard I went through my door and landing on my back. He turned me over so I was lying on my stomach and sat on my back twisting my arm in the opposite direction. I started to cry in pain. "You're a whore I hope you know that..."I rolled off of Takaaki and got up. My arm hurt like crazy and it felt like he had broken it, but I wasn't just going to let him win this easily. I'm a Powerpuff for crying out loud. And we Powerpuff's don't quit a fight. Not after all that crap he did to me. I was going to put up a fight if it was the last thing I'll do. I got up in a fight stand looking at Takaaki, which was laughing at me for some strange reason.

"How do you think this is funny? How could you possibly be laughing right now?" He only grinned and walked closer to me. "Because you know and I know that you can't win this. Not without your belt at least, but I have that. Well I have stuff to do so let's just get this over with." He started to run faster than I could blink and sooner enough, he was behind me. He grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall.

He grabbed my wrist and snapped it. I screamed out in pain and started to cry. "Oh that looked like it hurt..." Takaaki said sarcastically. "I think I'll keep your belt for my own entertainment." He went to my room and jumped out the window before I could say anything. More tears were escaping my eyes until I started to cry harder. My wrist was throbbing in so much pain. I tried to get up, but I could barely walk. I tried to get to the bathroom but kept falling on the ground. "I've been in even worse pain than this." I said to myself as I scooted my way to my bathroom. "I've had my heart broken, and that hurts a lot, I had to see both my parents get killed, and that's a scar for life, this doesn't hurt me at all compared to those other two times"

Once I got to the bathroom I got some rap that was in the first aid box and started to rap my wrist with it, hoping that the pain would slowly subside. I was sitting against the wall thinking about what just happened. 'Boomer promised that this wouldn't happen...it's not his fault though... I should have gone with him... and now I have a broken wrist, a broken heart, and a scar that was brought back into my life.' I sighed. 'I can't go to work tomorrow.' As soon as I was done I crawled with one hand back to my room. I gasped in shock when I saw he never left, he was still here in my room, waiting for me for his next attack.

"Takaaki-just go away...you cause enough harm to me" He laughed evilly and my eyes widened. I was actually scared for my life now. What in the world is taking Boomer this long...? I just hope he's ok. "No actually that was just an exercise." He then grabbed an old book out of his bag and started to flip through the pages. "By the way, if you haven't realized yet...I'm not Japanese bubbly, I'm actually Russian and my name isn't Takaaki its Tikhon. This is my spell book and I am about to put a curse on you." My eyes widened at him. He wasn't Japanese...but he looks Japanese, and he was born here... this was way too much information to take in.

"You're not a real human are you?" I glared at him and he rolled his eyes and looked at me like I was stupid. "You're not a real girl are you?" I wanted to punch him now. I hate it when people say that to me. "OF COURSE IM A GIRL YOU BAKA" He went wide eyed at me, and looked a little token back at my outburst. I've never called anyone a baka before. That what Karou says to people. Me and Momoko would stay away from that word...but it was a necessary time to say it. Takaaki got really mad at me.

"THAT'S IT! YA proklinayu Miyako tak ona budet chuvstvovatʹ bolʹshe boli v yee wrist, yetĭ pridet·sya pokonchitʹ s soboĭ! *** I curse miyako so she can feel more pain in her wrist, which she will have to kill herself!" I started to glow a royal blue and the raping on my wrist was raising its self-off of my arm. It felt like someone was twisting it more and I started to yell and cry more.

"Ta- I mean Tikhon what are you doing to me" I was crying more than Momoko would if she dropped a cupcake. "Making you feel the pain I had to feel all these years knowing you..." And with that he jumped out the window in my room. Did I really make him feel that way...I but I lost all thought when my wrist started to throb more. When I tried to touch it a blue flame rose from my wrist which burned my other hand. 'W-what did he do to me?' It started to hurt even more that my wrist started to turn red...then blue...then purple, as if someone was choking it and it was crying out of air. I heard noises coming from outside and I started to back away until my back hit the wall outside my room. I was now in the hallway again. I covered my face with my knees and grabbed my arm. What was he planning on doing to me now?

Boomer P.O.V

I flew into a tree that was in front of Miyako's house. 'Gee it's really quite up there... I hope she's ok' I thought to myself as I got to her window and climbed in backwards. I dropped my clothes on Miyako's bed thinking she was in in. but she wasn't. I started to become suspicious, but then I heard her say something.

"T-tikhon please...please don't hurt me anymore" I hear miyako say. I was confused why she said that and who was this Tikhon person was. I turned around seeing a huge hole in Miyako's door. 'No...' I thought as I ran through the door and looking for Miyako, and praying that she was not hurt. I saw her against the wall holding her arm crying really hard. Her face was wet and red and she was rocking back and forth. What the hell happened? 'Damn it...' I thought. I ran up to Miyako and sat in front of her trying to get her to look up at me. When she did, she only had sorrow in her eyes.

"What happened to you...who did this?"

"MY WRIST HE BROKE MY WRIST!" she started to scream and cry again.

"Who did this?" I thought too afraid to touch her.

"Tikhon...Tikhon...Tikhon?"

"Tikhon? Who is that?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"T-Takaaki…" My eyes widened. "Takaaki did this to you? How could I be so stupid! How could I let this happen to you! That fucking bastard!" I got up and punched through the wall. I looked at Miyako and she was really scared.

"I-I'm so sorry here let me help." I tried to go near her arm but she moved her arm away.

"No Boomer…I'll burn you." I raised an eye brow at her confused. Burn me?

"See look." she moved her other hand towards her wrist and a blue flame burned it.

"That's Witchcraft. I knew he was different... but don't worry I'll know how to help you. I'm an expert at this kind of stuff, but you just have to trust Me." she nodded her head and tried to smile but I could tell this was really hurting her. I slowly moved my hand on her wrist and the flame came back but a cool blue aurora protected my hand from getting burned. Miyako's eyes widened in shock, but that face shortly turned into this happy smile. I touched her wrist and it started to sparkle. Well more like glitter, you know how those vampires in that movie are. What was it called? I don't know, but it's just like that. I grabbed her entire wrist and it started to glow neon blue. Her tears were slowly stopping and I had smiled at this. As soon as it stopped glowing I let go and she grabbed her wrist, examining it. She got up and jumped up and down. She then gave me her hand that I just cured to help me up. I gladly accepted and she helped me up. Before I could even look up, she had me in a tight hug. She hugged me really tight and I couldn't help but to hug back.

"How did you do that? Are you a wizard or something because that was so cool!" I chuckled. "No it's just a rowdyruff power that I have." She smiled and her smiled slowly turned into a sad face, which turned my expression to a sad look as well.

"What's wrong?" she looked down. "He stole my PPGZ belt." I looked at her to see her waist line was empty. A beltless Powerpuff. "Shit... why would he want your belt?"

"He wants me to be powerless... plus he's stronger than you think. He can take all of us in a heartbeat. I didn't even have the strength to take him on when I was bubbles." I turned around and start to pace in circles. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"I think we should go to sleep now." Inexpertly I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I then placed her on her bed and covered her up with her light blue blankets and she smiled at me. I closed the window and was about to leave but Miyako called my name.

"Yes?" I asked curious about what she was going to ask me.

"Please don't leave me again." She patted her bed for me to come in and I jumped in with her. I covered myself with her blankets and put my arm around her. I saw her slowly fall asleep and so did I.


	6. MomokoXBrick 2

**M****e: Ok where back to MOMOKOXBRICK story! Hurray!**

**Momoko: Yay! But I'm so nervous about later thought...**

**Me: Don't worry you will be fine... I am not the owner of Ppgz or Rrbz or the other characters.**

**Momoko: O-ok…Thanks *blush* Brick I'm ready to leave now!**

**Me: Alright then…**

* * *

><p>Momoko P.O.V<p>

I was running out of the house holding bricks hand trying to get to his car. "Whoa slow down Momo...I want this afternoon probably more than you do, but you don't see me running everywhere." I blushed at his comment, because that's not what I was trying to do.

"N-no it just I really wanted to go to the mall..."I blushed harder when I saw brick blush in embarrassment.

"Oh…" Were the only words he could get out of his mouth.

~*~AT THE MALL~*~

I went to the first store that sold pick stuff. The Pink. I love coming here. I grabbed all the cute looking outfits, which were almost all of the cloths and brick sweat dropped. "Are you going to try ALL of those cloths?" He asked and I shook my head. Brick scratched his head and tried to look happy, but anyone could tell he wasn't. "Don't worry I won't take a long time doing this. I'm usually quick. And after this we are going to get stuff for you." He gave me a confused look before he started to talk. "Oh I didn't know that we were going to get stuff for me too." I only smiled and grabbed his hand." Of course you are duah" I said as I ran into a changing room right next to a chair that brick was already sitting on.

2 hours later

It's 6 o' clock now and my arms are filled with shopping bags. I was skipping through the mall and Brick was laughing at me because of my childish behavior. I love it when I made brick smile...Let alone laugh. I started to carelessly skip and I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding. Brick called out something but I didn't hear him the first time he said it. The second time, I did.

"Momo look ahead!" I heard brick yell but it was too late. I bumped into someone and both he and I fell. "Oww!" I said rubbing my butt annoyed at the person. Brick helped me up and as soon as I got up I glared at the stupid guy that didn't say sorry.

"What's your problem lady?" I hear him yell at me as he got up. He was rubbing his spiky hair trying to fix it. "HEY! Don't be such an ass!" brick yelled trying to maintain his temper, but wasn't doing a good job. His eyes got redder then how they usually are. "Brick calm down, he's not worth it." I said ignoring the glare the guy just gave us.

"Wait a minute…Brick?" he started to eyeball us. "Momoko?" He smirked at us. Brick and I gave each other confused looks. "Well look who I found shopping...and how did you get all that money to afford that." Brick and I looked at each other than the guy then each other again, then the guy. Why does he sound like he knows us already? "Wow I must look really different after the makeover she gave me... you guys can't even tell who I am anymore"

"Makeover?" I blurted out unexpectedly. "Who are you? Because I really don't know who you are…." I kind of admit...he was cute. Brick out of nowhere grunted and tightened up his fist.

"I'm Dexter of course Blossy." As soon as he said that my face went in discussed mode. EWWW I just called Dexter cute Eww ewwww ewww! I hear brick chuckle a little and I glared at him because I saw nothing funny about Dexter being here. He then put back his serious face.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell happen to you and your lab coat and your nerd glasses and everything else?" Brick folded his arms glaring at Dexter.

"Well after I woke up after the beating you gave me, some random lady was walking around that prison cell. She was giving out free makeovers or whatever...the rest is self-explanatory" I glared at Dexter for a second then rolled my eyes. "Uh it was nice talking to you, in a way but you can...uh leave now. Thanks and buh-bye now." I grabbed bricks wrist and started to walk away until Dexter ran in front of me.

"You still haven't answered my question...where did you get all that money from?" Brick smirked. "Well isn't obvious… you gave it to us."

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU ANY OF MY MONEY!" Dexter yelled at the two of us. The whole mall went silent and started to stare at us. I blushed really hard until brick grabbed my hand.

"There's nothing to see here...it's just a freak begging for our money." Brick started to walk away with me still holding his hand. I looked back at Dexter and he glared at us. He mouthed something I couldn't catch so I just turned around. "Gee, what got his pants in a knot?" I giggle at my own joke and brick chuckled. "You are such a lame-o" He said and lightly punched my shoulder. "Is there anywhere else we need to go?" brick stopped right in the middle of the crowd of people. And I blushed because I knew where he was going. "I think we're done with all of the shopping." I stuttered knowing what would happened after our date. I was still nervous about later and I felt my heart beat even faster than how it already was. I was sure that I was going to have a heart attack soon. I just hope I'm ready when it comes. "Ok I think we can go now then..." Brick said scratching his head smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and started to slowly walk out of the mall. Its strange that I also had a weird feeling someone was following us...I felt my cheeks heat up.

Someone's P.O.V

Oh….this isn't over with them... one small attack isn't going to do either. I'm going to have to plan out a mission where brick won't be able to save my Momoko. The woman I rightfully deserve all to myself. I GOT IT! I'll just do that plan…but where will I keep her captive for a week? Oh, that's a perfect place. But I better make another attack again tonight at that place their having there date at. Well I better keep following them before I lose them in their tracks. Oh this is going to be the best plan yet…she will be my wife…

Brick's P.O.V

I saw Momoko's cheeks heat up after she said we we're done shopping. I always thought she was cute when she blushed, so I just can't wait until tonight, after our date...I am he kind of nervous about the whole thing...I mean momoko is special... and I really do love her. I don't want to screw things up for her...maybe I'm not as ready for this as I thought I was… I'm not ready…OH FUCKING SHIT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND IM NOT READY! I need to talk to butch, and super-fast.

As soon as I put all of her bags in the trunk I got inside of the car and sat in the driver's seat. I look over to Momoko and she was looking outside, you know the way how Karou looks when she's in class bored…it was like that, but really cute looking. It made me smile.

"Are you ready to go…I mean did you want to get something else before we leave?" She turns around and smiles at me. "Yeah I'm sure. Did you want to get anything else?" She asked me. I only shook my head. "Ok." She only said and shrugged. I started the car up and made my way to drop her off at her house.

10 MINUTES LATER...

We are now in front of her house and I got out the car to open her door for her. She smiles at me again not saying anything while I close the door and walk to the trunk to get her bags. This is really awkward now...I hope it isn't like this later on. Why can't I say anything to her... I wonder what she is thinking right now... I looked at her so I could read her mind.

'Oh god this is really awkward... Why can't I say anything to my boyfriend that I'm about to… I wonder if he is as nervous as I am...I really think where not ready for this...But then again...I think this is the right thing to do…I have to talk to someone...Miyako or Karou should be fine, but which one…I'll figure it out.'

Wow she's as nervous as I am...Gee. I walked to the back to get her bags out of the trunk. I turned around to give her bags. She was about to walk upstairs with her but she stopped me.

"Remember what I said...I go to my house you go to your house you'll be here by-"

"7 I know I know. And the place that where going is a really nice restaurant...it's brand new but it has great reviews. And I heard all the famous people go there so we might see someone." I said smiling and she smiled back at me.

"Ohh! I love new restaurants! What is it called? I just might know what you are talking about."

"Amai kakes...you have to dress in your uniform...so like you're in your school uniform I guess..." we looked blankly into each other's eyes. Her light pink eyes are so pretty...

"Well I think I should go inside now... you know, to get ready for our date tonight." She said playing with her hair and looking down smiling. And before she could say anything, I kissed her on the cheeks and hugged her.

"B-bye brick" She stuttered and walked inside of her house. I love it when I made her stuttered. I got in my car and just thought for a second. I accidently hit my head on the steering wheel which made my car honk. Momoko came back out and I just waved my hand. "Uh...I Just wanted to say bye..." I tried to regain myself. She smiled and walked back inside. I quickly started up my car again and started to drive to my house.

As soon as I got home I pulled out my cell phone and called butch.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Brick? Why are you calling me? You know I have to go to this camp thing today. And I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

"Yeah...I need your help...well more like advice..."

"With what? And why not talk to boomer?"

"This isn't on speaker is it?"

"No why?"

"Because I don't want Karou to know. That's why."

"Know what?"

"I'm going to...well...you know...Urr...have sex with Momo tonight." I heard the phone drop and a little murmur from Karou. Oh great what was he doing now? Butch picked up His phone and I heard a car door slam really hard.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MOMOKO? WHY?"

"Shh! Are you crazy screaming like that! Karou's going to hear you!"

"No she won't. I put her out the car... are you like crazy man? You know that there are risks of doing that type of stuff brick!"

"Yeah no duah. I do but it's not like she's 14 or 16 butch... she's 19 going on to 20 and it wasn't even my idea in the first place it was her's so don't put this on me."

"Ok ok I mean why do you need my help? I've never done it with anyone."

"Well at least if you ever get the chance to with Karou, you would know how to. You love her and I love blossom." Butch mumbled something but I couldn't hear it, but I did hear him sigh.

"I mean it's not like you don't know how to either. What's the difference with momoko? It's all the same stuff...process... whatever you like to call this."

"I love Momo! Don't you get that! TT'S WAY DIFFERENT."

"I don't know what to say! And stop yelling at me! It's not helping you at all alright. Just have fun, but dude were going to miss our flight to America if I keep talking to you so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Ok fine, later bro" Butch hung up on me. There's butch for you. I tossed my phone on my bed and start to get ready for our date. I got my white collar shirt with a dark red and a light red tie and some blue jeans. I got my black dress shoes and two black wrist bands. I messed up my hair. Then fixed it again, to see if that looked better. Then messed it up again...then fixed it again.

'Ugh what should I do with my hair?' I thought to myself. I feel like Momo now, not able to figure out what type of hair style looked best. I know I'm not wearing a cap on which always eliminated my hair issue...but now...ughh I really needed that cap! I'll figure something out.

Momoko P.O.V

As soon as I got inside, I walked to my room and closed the door. I sigh and dropped everything I had into my room and slammed it shut. I just fell on the ground and stared at the ceiling.

'Baka...baka...I'm such a baka! Why I am such a Baka…Brick must hate me now...how could I be such a baka in front of him!' I slapped myself on my forehead. I looked into the mirror and saw me frowning. But this is the weird part...I'm not frowning on there.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm your conscious baka! Who else…your grandma? First of all I'm the only one that can call you a baka, baka! Second of all you are not a baka! It's brick! He's messing with your head! He's obviously a mind reader! "My eyes widen when she said that. How could I've not known that?

"What? He is?" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Well duah...I actually thought you were the smart Powerpuff but you're not! You are a big baka!" I went wide eyed again.

"Stop calling me that! You're the baka for calling me a baka!"

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're a baka! You're the one talking to yourself." I smacked my face in stupidity and she rolled her eyes. "You're just like Karou!" I cross my arms and had a sad face. "Well duah, I'm supposed to be the opposite of you are. If you really want to talk about this talk to Karou...she wants to talk to you too anyways…"

"How do you know that?" I asked and looked at her with my arms crossed. She mimicked me.

"I am all of the Ppgz and Rrbz conscious." She then turned into Karou, then brick, then miyako, then butch, then boomer, and then back to me again. "Not just your conscious. So I know what everyone's thinking. Plus I am not real either."

"Ohh… well I guess I'll talk to Karou after I get changed" I smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes looking annoyed.

"Mmm kay fine whatever. I'm done here…so bye!" and with that she disappeared. I shrugged it off and started to get my cloths together. I got a white collared shirt with a navy jacket and a pink tie. I had three small buttons on my jacket which said 'I love school', blossom rules' and 'love to be a Powerpuff'. I giggled at that. I got a white skirt with a white belt. I got knee high pink socks and white boots. I walked to the mirror to look at myself and I smiled.

"Ohh I look cute" I jumped. I just hope Brick thinks the same thing. I straitened my skirt and walked out of my room. I grabbed my phone so I could call Karou and took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"Hiya momoko"

"Well someone's in a happy mood cause I know I am I'm in a really happy mood" I said nervously. I just hope she didn't notice me talk strangely.

"Are you ok?" she sounded worried and I gulped.

"Yeah I'm ok nothing but ok really I'm fine stop asking me if I'm ok Karou cause I'm perfectly fine" I heard her sigh. That's not a good sign whenever she sighs.

"Tell me what happened..."

I explained to her what happened too fast. I couldn't even understand myself but I knew Karou could understand. After I was done explaining there was a huge silence. Never mind then.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Momoko slow it down... don't give me the whole watermelon to eat, slice it up and give me the best piece." She knows me too well. You always have to use food when you want me understand something. It will work every time.

"I promise brick we would...you know after out date" I blushed and covered my mouth regretting saying that to her.

"What? Just tell me straight forward, because I don't understand where you're going with this." I sighed

"Do you know the phrase make love?" I was really blushing now.

"Of course I know that-" she paused and I couldn't hear anything for a second until she spoke again.

"You're g-going to do it with Brick?" I was praying she wasn't near butch but I heard someone choke up in the background and I covered my face. Butch probably already knew from Brick. Maybe he was nervous after all.

"Y-yes but I'm worry if I'm making a mistake or not doing this...but I really don't want to disappoint him either...what should I do Karou!"

"Momoko do you love Brick? Like honestly do you?" I gave her a stupid look and I felt like she knew I was giving it to her too.

"What kind of question is that Karou? Yes I love brick and I'm still in love with brick! How could you even think about asking me that type of question?" She can be the biggest baka sometimes with me.

"Then you shouldn't be scared or anything. If you love him you will have a great time with him and he will with you too alright? So stop worrying and bothering me about your stupid love life that I should have no part in" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She can be really mean to me sometimes but I don't really care at the moment. She said bye and before I could say anything else to her, she hung up. I dropped my phone on the floor and ran to the couch. I heard my door bell go off. "Brick already here? But it's still early… wow he must be that eager." I ran to my door, straightened out my cloths took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey...sorry I'm late. I got lost in the time and traffic was super bad. You ready to go thought?" He was late? I also got lost in time and didn't realize how late it got...oh wait I did take a nap oops...

"No its ok sweetie, I took a little nap before you got here. I am ready to go." he offered his hand and I gladly took it.

5 Minutes Later...

"Wow I haven't notice this restaurant and it's only a couple of blocks away from my house."

"I know that's why where coming here tonight. boomer told me about it after he tool miyako and I was like 'it's this close to momoko house and SHE hasn't noticed it?' but oh well at least we have somewhere to try out tonight." I giggled a little. I started to sway my arm and brick started to do it with me as well. I hoped on one of the bricks on the ground and brick started to copy. 'Haha brick's hopping on brick's I hope he doesn't hurt himself."

"Haha I'm stepping on mini ME's" Brick joked. I laughed. Brick stopped and I stopped with him, to see us "we're here." He said smiling. "Wow this place is HUGE! I really need glasses of something" brick chuckled and my joke. "Come on now I'm hung-gi!"I blushed and shook my head. He dragged me in to the sweet smelling, bright colored, sweet factory. "This is totally awesome brick! I love you so much!" I hugged him not caring how hard I was blushing or how hard he was. "Where should we go first? Cupcakes? Chocolate? Brownies? Candies? Pies? Cakes? Cookies?" Brick put his index finger on my mouth. "Don't worry momo...we're going to go to all of the little shops, but let's go to the cake store first." He removed his finger away from my mouth and I ran inside of the cake room still holding Brick's hand.

15 Minutes Later

We have gone to almost every mini store here but the pie booth. Good thing they give you samples or else I would have already been full. I bought a vanilla, chocolate, and a red velvet cake. Yummy! I got three blocks of chocolate, two dozen boxes of cupcakes, thirty cookies, three dozen brownies and now where off to pies. All this would last me a whole week or so including brick's help. He was munching off a block of chocolate right now and he looked so adorable. 'I really think I am ready...' I saw Brick smile knowing he just read my mind. I blushed a little and hugged his arm walking into the pie booth. I got one of each kind of pie and before we could leave I was stopped by someone.

"Hello again Blossy" Of course it was Dexter trying to bother us again.

"Shh not everyone need to know who I am baka!" Brick's and Dexter's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. Brick has never heard me call anyone a baka before. But I guess he would understand why I would call Dexter that...because he was a baka.

"Wow Momoko I never knew you had it in you to call anyone a baka." Dexter's arms where crossed. "I know right but you deserve it" brick put his arm around my waist. I smiled at Brick and then glared at Dexter. "Would you do us a favor and stop stalking us. Were on a date you know" I started to pout but Dexter smirked at me. "No I won't stop until I have you and destroyed you Brick." Brick just laughed.

"you wish you could kill me but I'm too strong for all your stupid plans to kill me loser" Dexter then ran to brick grabbing his collars looking at him as if he was about to kill him. Brick looked calm as a poker face. He didn't seem threatened. Really I wouldn't either.

"Let go of me...you couldn't do anything if you tried." Dexter then grabbed some sort of laser gun out of his pocket and as soon as he pointed it at bricks head I started to panic. Brick looked a little scared but tried to keep an un-scared face. Dexter knew he was scared and he smirked. Knowing that he was going to shoot the laser I ran away to transform but I was stopped by a girl that saw everything and started to scream and then a whole crowd looked at Dexter and Brick and started off to the nearest exits.

Hyper Blossom!

As soon as I transformed tried to sneak behind Dexter and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground. I did. The laser slipped out of his hand and Brick crushed it with his foot.

"NO! I spent all day making that!"

"Well that's too bad...you shouldn't let bullies touch your stuff." Brick quickly grabbed my hand and ran out of the sweets restaurant. We ran all the way to my house none stop not caring if people saw me as hyper blossom or not, and as soon as we got inside my house brick kissed me full force on the lips which shocked me and made me turn back into Momoko. We kissed and walked into my room.

He fell backwards onto the bed with me in his arms. We out of nowhere started laughing our hearts out as I lay on top of him on the bed. When we finally stopped laughing, we noticed what position we were in.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

* * *

><p>He plopped right next to me, both looking at the ceiling.<p>

"So..." Brick turned his head towards me. "How was it? How was I?" I giggled and blushed a little

"It was fun...for a first time and you were amazing! I should have asked for this a lot earlier." I hugged him from the side and he rubbed my back with one hand and put the other hand on the back of his head.

"Brick?" I said out of nowhere.

"Hm?" He said looking at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too momo."


	7. KarouXButch 3

**Me: Ok I am so sorry that I couldn't update my story for so long! My computer broke and I'm using my grandma's for now on. I will only be updating Monday-Wednesday sorry guys!**

**Butch: Aww then I will have to wait a week to be with Karou! UNFAIR NICKI!**

**Me: I know and I'm super sorry Butch. Well I don't own PPGZ or anything.**

**Butch: fine...**

**Butch P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I woke up on Karou's lap, and she was still sleeping. She was leaning against the window and I smiled knowing she was finally in peace after all the drama that happened yesterday. What Dai did to her was totally not cool and he was going to get payback weather Karou liked it or not.<p>

I moved her hair away from her face and smiled. She looked really pretty when she slept. I was then interrupted in thought when I hear the microphone and heard someone talk into it.

"Good morning everyone from Tokyo! We are an hour away from Michigan, so wake up anyone next to you please, and have a nice flight." I started to shake her shoulders.

"Karou... karrrrrouuuuu! Wake up...your butchie-poo is here...wake up." I saw her eyes flutter open slowly.

"Bu-butch…shut up." she said slowly turned around and I laughed. "I'm tired." she fell on my lap and started to dose off on my lap. She started to hug my waist and I smiled and petted her head. 40 minutes have passed and I was still playing with the beautiful Powerpuff girl hair and I grabbed my phone and started to text brick, having nothing else to do.

"Hey dude." I texted Brick, and a couple seconds later he texted me back.

"Hey butch… what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes. I can't even have a conversation without him thinking some things wrong.

"Nothing. I was just wondering...how did it go last night?"

"AMAZING! It was so fun butch...you wouldn't believe it."

"Wow someone's a little happy"

"Yeah duah! We did it twice in ONE NIGHT!"

"Ok I really don't need to hear the deeds brick I get it was fun ok."

"Yes it was! I can't wait till next time…"

"OK I GET IT!" I texted annoyed. He could be such a brag sometimes.

"Sorry"

"You better be..."

"So…how's your love life? Oh wait… you don't have one."

"Jerk… and I'm actually going out with Karou. So ha HA!"

"Oh whatever. Well it's good that you two are finally together. "

"Yeah…well I got to go where landing in five minutes."

"Oh Kay bye little brother."

"Stop calling me that already I know I'm your little brother you..."

"Ok bye."

I shut down my phone and started to shake Karou. "Karou...now you really have to get off we have like three minutes before we land..."

"No I like being here...with you" I saw a slight shade of red coming on her face and I couldn't do anything but rub her back and smile. "Fine I'll let you relax till we land but not sleep." she snuggled some more. "Mm Kay" I let her lay there for another couple of minutes until I heard the speaker go off again

"Hello everyone we will be landing now so please put your seatbelt on and thank you again for riding with us." I put on Karou's seat belt and then put on mine. It was kind of a hard fall but I managed to act cool about it. It kind of looked as if Karou was really scared, she tightened her grip on my waist, but I didn't ask. As soon as we landed I got up and got her little bag from the top of the drawer thingy and something fell out. I quickly retrieved it and put it in my pocket. I couldn't really see it because if I would have looked at it, she would have saw and took it away from me, and I didn't want that. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the plane. She was a little drowsy and didn't walk.

"Come on Karou please start to walk." I was dragging her now. I had this really weird felling someone was watching…or maybe following us, but I didn't put much attention to it.

"O-ok… let me just go to the bathroom and splash some cold water then I'll come back and we can go." I smiled and said I was going to the bathroom too. Now this is my chance to see what I picked up. We went our separate ways and as soon as I got in a stall I pulled out the thing. I went wide to see that Karou had a condom in her purse. I dropped it with so many thoughts in my head.' Was she planning something? Or is this some sort of prank? Does she know this was in there?" So many questions where running through my head right now I didn't really know how to react. I realized I was in here for a long time and Karou was probably waiting for me, I ran out to see she was sitting at the bench worried.

"Hey...are you ok?" she asked standing up and rushing up to me.

"Oh…err yeah...I just blanked out." I said scratching my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… thank you." I offered my hand and she accepted it. 'Gee I wonder if she realized the condom wasn't in her purse...that's why she's so down..."

An Hour Later...

Karou P.O.V

We were finally at the camp after a long awkward silence in a taxi cab. Butch seemed to be thinking a lot more and I couldn't help to be curious. I wonder what's wrong. Was it me? I bet he already got over me for one of those girls at the plane station. It wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Butch are you ok?" I finally had the gut to ask him again. He simply shook his head. "I'm serious...you look stunned or something...did I do something?"

"No you-"

"Please don't tell me you got over me already...oh I just knew it...you started to fall for another girl...ugh why couldn't you just tell-" He then kissed me to shut me up.

"No the only girl I fell for and am still falling for is you...don't ever think I would replace you...it's just that...something kind of fell out of your purse...I was shocked that it was in there and-"

"You saw the condom didn't you...I just realized I grabbed Momoko's purse instead of mine. We have the exact same purse...she was the one that was making plans." butch sigh felling happier. "You didn't think..." he slightly shook his head as we both started to blush but before I could say anything I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Karou...is that you?" I turned around to see Mitch smirking at me. He was super buff and his shirt barley fit.

"Uhh… Mitch?"

"Yeah it's me!" he then quickly grabbed me pulling me into a bear hug. As soon as he did that I almost choked to death because of his really tight grip. I looked at butch and he was giving Mitch the death glare. I just remember what happened yesterday and everything Butch told me about Mitch and tried to pull off.

"What's' wrong Karou? You're not happy to see me?" Mitch said worried and I just rolled my eyes.

"Uhh nothing… nothing. It's just like...I haven't seen you in like forever." I faked giggled. He smiled, but then his smiled then turned into a frown when he looked at butch glaring at him.

"Oh great..." He said rolling his eyes "Your here? Why?"

"Because I'm an advisor dumbass why else." Butch rolled his eyes and looked away from Mitch really annoyed.

"Don't start with me butch!" I didn't want to deal with the two of them fighting right now...and this is not the place to start fighting. There are way too many little kids here.

"Guys GUYS!" I pulled in between them before someone started the fight.

"You should tell wanna-be pretty boy to lay off you...cause you my girl."

"HA! You wish...Karou and I are going out Mr. slow ass!" Mitch had a pile of angry on his face as he glared at me...then butch than me again.

"You not going out with this pile of shit are you?"

"HEY! HE'S NOT A PILE OF ANYTHING! And yes he IS my boyfriend and I'm happy about it Mitch." I said hugging Butch from the side and Butch let out an 'Hmph'.

"Did he like drug you or something?" He said and I shot him a glare, trying to hold back all the feelings to kill him.

"Whatever Mitch. Just leave us alone...and next time you talk to my brother...I WILL kill you." I grabbed Butch's arm and walked away with him and out luggage.

"Butch!" Mitch yelled and ran after us. Butch stopped and turned around. Bad idea Butch.

"Can I talk to you...alone." Butch gave me the look that told me. "Go I can handle him. I don't want you to be in this." I just shook my head and walked to my cabin thinking if I might have to call the police or ambulance later.

Butch P.O.V

"Ok what do you want pinhead." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I see she has received her beating from Dai…"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Oh you know why..." He started to pace back and forth.

"Does she know yet...about YOU killing her-"

"Yes she knows and she was really happy I didn't die with her father or she would have died too..." I smirked and he growled at me.

"You effin liar!" He yelled but took a couple of deep breaths and smirked at me. He goes again with his smart ass comments. "I bet you guys just got together...it doesn't talked long for me to break fresh couples..."

"We're not 'fresh" we're ..." I smirked at my new idea" were on 3rd base."

"Nope. You lie..." I pulled the condom out of my pocket and throw it at him. He went back in discus and looked at me. "What the fuck man ew!"

"Well that will teach you to mess with me and by babe"

"Fine...you wouldn't mind if I screw her than...since she's not a virgin..." The hell? Does he not get the concept that she has someone! Why would he…

"NO! She is MY girlfriend a-" and before I could say anything else he ran off. What the hell did I put myself into?


	8. MiyakoXBoomer 3

Me: Hey guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the very very, VERY late story. I've had a lot of drama in my life and I'm going to try my hardest to write the story now on the weekends, so a story should be done every Sunday now. Again super sorry for the wait.

Boomer: Whatever Nicki, you had ME waiting for at least 2 months!

Me: First of all shut up, and second I know Captain obvious and I'm sorry but I'm back now so be grateful.

Boomer: Well then, you didn't have to be so rude

Me: Who cares but here it goes! Hope you enjoy MIYAKOXBOOMER

**Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up to a mouthwatering smell filling up my nose. Boomer must have been cooking something all morning. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. Knowing how awkward that was going to be, I stopped and started to walk down the stairs down the long narrow hall. As soon as I saw boomer my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. He was only wearing pajama pants. His hair was all messed up, but in a good looking way, and he also had an eight pack. Since when did he get that?

"Wow." I said a little too loud and I covered my mouth. He smirked when he noticed me looking at his chest and I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head. Not to get me wrong, that was an amazing picture to have in your head, but not when he finds this amusing.

"Uhh s-sorry I just-"

He cut me off "I know, it's really hard for you to NOT look at my abs." I could feel my face heat up, but I had to admit those were some good looking abs. I gave him a small smiled looking down and he laughed a little and shook his head returning to his non-stop cooking actions. He looked like a chief…a really hot chief.

"So... what are you cooking?"

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, orange juice, anything else you like?" I smiled at his generosity and just shook my head.

"Uh what time is it?" I blurted out. I had to go to work today and I just cannot be late. I'm trying to get vice president for the entire company, but this other girl wants it to. And you would never believe who it is…ok maybe you will because it's Brat. Oh she was a brat alright. She was as bad as Himeko…maybe even worse! She always got what she wanted when she wanted it and would do ANYTHING to get it. So I HAD to be early all the time so our boss doesn't favor her over me.

"Don't worry, its only 6:30. You have an hour and a half before I take you there." I signed in relief. Good, I don't have to worry about that brat getting MY job that I deserve more that she does.

"So..." I said trying to get the awkwardness away from us. Ever since last night I thought we were closer together...but I guess it really meant we were really good friends.

"Yep... well breakfast is ready, you should now so your food doesn't get cold." He grinned and started to fix the plates of food. I sat down at my counter and just looked at Boomer. How can someone be so cute, nice, strong, and protective all at once? Boys now a day are usually just one of those things. But then again, Boomer isn't a real boy. Well he is a real boy but he wasn't made like other people are made if you know what mean. You don't make children in a toilet in a jail cell. That's just not normal, but I love Boomer anyways so it doesn't matter to me.

"Miyako? Miiyyaakooo are you here?" Boomer started waving his hand in front of my face and I was interrupted in thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

"I think I should keep my shirt on around you for now on." He smirked and I blushed harder than before. I grabbed my fork and ate a piece of eggs. My eyes widened at how good this actually tasted. I could feel all of my taste buds start up. "O my God, boomer this is amazing!" I said while putting more in my mouth.

"Thanks. You know you have been thinking a lot ever since Takaaki attacked you" I nearly chocked when he said that. Now I remember he's still out there, waiting for his next chance to kill me. Oh GREAT I'm going to be at work alone for ten hours without protection. Boomer ran up to me patting my back asking me if I was ok. I could only shake my head when I felt tears running down my face.

"Miyako... did I do something to upset you? Was the food spicy? Did I add too much of something in it?" I shook my head laughing a bit.

"No, the food is awesome…it's just that, I-I'm going to be alone at work. What if he comes back to attack me? You won't be there." Boomer just hugged me then looked me in the eyes. I blushed.

"Miyako, if you want, I'll go with you to work." my frown slowly turned into a smile when he said this.

"Really, you really mean it?" he grabbed onto my hand and smiled.

"Of course! Anything for you, now stop crying and finish eating. You have a long day today." I shook my head and he wiped the tears off my face. I agree with Boomer. This IS going to be a long day… for the both of us.

***Boomer's P.O.V

After the long drive, we're finally here in front of her job; as a fashion designer. Miyako took her job VERY seriously. Of course friends and family came first no matter what, but other than that, fashion was next most important. I couldn't blame here. She was amazing at what she does. You should really see the things she came up with. Bunnies on high tops? That was her. Belts on shirts and dresses, that was her too. Fur outside your shoes, her as well. Ruffed up shirts were also her idea. Must I continue?

"Boomer" she quietly said. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows telling her that I'm listening to her.

"Thank you so much you know…for being there for me today and yesterday, I would probably be dead witho-" I silenced her by crashing my lips onto hers. I knew if she talked anymore about what happened last night, she would start crying, and she looked too pretty today to start crying. I slowly pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulder. Not with a hard or forceful grip, but very lightly showing her I want to protect her and always make her feel better. I looked her in the eyes and she looked at mine too.

"Please don't cry. I like helping you; it's like my life to make you feel great. Please don't cry because it makes me feel as if I failed." she smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't fail Boomer; you have done so much for me to fail. I'm crying because of the things you to for me. Come on and let's go to work" I smiled and got out the car before she did so I could open her door; which I did. I grabbed onto her hand to help her out and she smiled at me.

Once we got in the building it was pretty huge. Many people running around with papers, doors and elevators everywhere you see. This must be where they do all the money and other important trading things here. I just don't know how she could deal with this every day of her life. She grabbed onto my hand and went through everyone.

"Sorry boomer. I promise where I work is WAY less chaotic" I sighed if released as she said this. As we got to the elevator a big guard was blocking it. He smiled at Miyako but then put his arm out on me and started to glare.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I yelled at him.

"No visitors today" He said in a deadly deep voice.

"Uhh Mike, he is a uh model, from Brittan please, he's with me anyways" The man gave me a big stare down and I just rubbed my chest looking offended.

"My word, and I thought Americans were stupid. Fair maiden, would there be any of the fish and chips?" she laughed a little and grabbed my arm walking into the elevator.

"Sure, now let's go before where late." And the elevator door closed. She started to laugh really hard. "Wow Boomer, I never knew you had a really good British accent. "

"Yeah…I think I have the more British and Australian side of me more than my brothers. Butch is more Spanish and South American, and Brick is German, Russian, and Scottish. So if you need anyone to speak Spanish, German, Scottish, or Russian, talk to them. "

10 Minutes Later

Oh god. Not her. Anyone but her. Not my crazy ex. Miyako hates my ex. well that's not a bad thing, but we decided we would be friends. And we are friends. Not best friends, but friends. But now, I can't be her friend at all. Shit. Why brat of all people have to be working here? I scratched my head as she saw me and started to run towards me. Oh no. Not again.

***Miyako's P.O.V

What is SHE doing? As soon as brat saw us, she had this huge grin on her face and started to skip over to where we were. She started to giggle and skip to us. Great, now what does she want?

"Hiya Boomie!" Boomie? OMG does that mean... I hear boomer groan and look at her.

"Hi Brat." He said with the most emotionless expression ever.

"Did you come here to tell me you love me again and you want to marry me and have 12 kids?" she blurted out all at once. I just looked at boomer in shock and he looked the same way trying to step back.

"Uhh-" before he could answer, she gave him a bear hug and tried to kiss him, but he backed away before he could.

"Dude! Not cool. I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." He then pulls me closer to him and smiles at me. I smile back and as soon as I looked back at her, she was glaring at us, especially me.

"Haha very funny Boomie now drop the act." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not joking stupid." Boomer glared at her back. She looked at me and she rolled her eyes. I wanted to hide behind Boomer now. There's no telling what she would do to me.

"Whatever boomie. When you come back to your senses, call me" and she walked closer to me.

"And for you...watch your back." she then shoved pass me and I was there looking dumbfounded.

"Miyako, are you ok...you know she will never hurt you as long as I'm around right?" I looked at him and just blinked and shook my head. What did I get myself into? I didn't even say anything to her! Well let's not get this into my head. I don't want this little situation to interfere with my work and I have a really long day today.

As soon as I got in my office Boomer let me go in first and he shut the door, looking at the ground, as if he was totally embarrassed or ashamed of what just happened. To tell you the truth, I would be too if that happened to me.

"Look Miyako" he stated.

"What the heck was all that about BOOMER?" I screamed at him not knowing what came over me. I covered my mouth realizing what I just said. "Sorry I just...I'm just shocked that you went out with brat..."

"It's ok...I don't blame you. I never liked her either. I just wanted to prove my brothers that I could get a girlfriend half obsessed with me than the girls that were obsessed with them… which I did. That was brat. Everyone in her family was obsessed with me too because apparently she has never had a boyfriend before." Gee that's a shocker. I rolled my eyes and laugh to myself so boomer couldn't see it. He is really nice…in a way.

"Well that kind of explains things. Sorry for yelling at you." I looked at the door, trying to avoid his eyes. I could feel that he smirk a little and smiled, which kind of made me feel better…but not much.

"Well it's not your fault. Jealousy is a very common thing and it can control anybody mind and will make them do the craziest stuff now a days."

"I know but- HEY!" I looked at him realizing what he said and shook my head.

"I wasn't jealous. You know how much I don't like her... and I didn't want you to talk to her ok!" I turned around so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping on my face. I hear him snicker a little and I just sat down in my chair and started my computer ignoring him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He shook his head and then laughed.

***Boomer P.O.V

She started to log on her email account to see what her next boarding meeting is. Out of the blue, she screamed which scared me. She started to panic and ran around the room. I stood up and grabbed her by the waist to calm her down about it didn't really work.

"Miyako, calm down!" she tried to squirm away but I had a pretty tight grip on her so she wouldn't get out.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She said trying to take my hands off of her.

"MIYAKO! What's wrong? And stop trying to get out of my grip."

"I can't calm down! I have to come with a male swimsuit in 30 minutes!" I just shook my head and laughed.

"Piece of cake. You're Miyako! You can do this type of stuff in five minutes. You just have to cool it alright?" I said letting go of her. She looked at me and sighed, knowing that I was right.

"Ok fine. I just need to get a pencil and a pad to start creating this, give me the color pencils so I can come up with the colors and the type of material I'll have to use. Alright? " I shook my head. Now that sounded like the Miyako know and love.


	9. MomokoXBrick 3

**NOTE:  
>READ WHAT THIS SAYS CAUSE ITS MUY IMPORTANTE<strong>

**So I realize this chapter is a repeat of Chapter 3 (if you haven't noticed yet, now you know.) So you can just skip over this chapter and go to the next while I re-write this TT_TT Sorry about that and if you got confused. **

**Basically what was supposed to happen was that Momoko wakes up and Brick is gone, then Dexter kidnappes her and tells her his plan for marrying her. Brick doesn't know anything yet. **

**Sorry again, and please skip over this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Blossom's P.O.V<p>

"What happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?" I couldn't see anyone or anything in the room right now, but I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Don't worry my little Blossy," I heard a guy voice say and I froze. "You're going to be fine-"

"Blossy, as in for blossom that's in the Powerpuff Girls Z? I'm not blossom Sir; I'm Momoko and who is talking to me." I heard the footsteps go farther, until the lights flicked on. I realized I couldn't move because I was chained to a wall and my feet were tied up. I looked up confused at the person; finally I see who the man is. Dexter.

"Dexter? Let me go! And why the hell am I chained up? LET ME GO!" I was shaking trying to get out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go Blossom""Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not blossom I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko!"

"Then how do you explain this?" He walked to a brief case and grabbed something out of it. I couldn't see what until he raised it over his head. He had a white belt in his hands. MY WHITE BELT IN HIS HANDS! I looked down to see it wasn't on me anymore and I went wide eyes. Oh crap now what do I do?

"Hey give that back! It's an uh collector's item!"

"Don't play that with me Blossom. I've also seen you transform millions of times."

"O.K fine I'm Blossom….HEY ARE YOU STAKING ME OR SOMETHING?"

"Yes; yes I am. I'm watching you're every move, every step, even when you're in the bathroom" I blush from embarrassment and tighten my fist

"PERVERT! EW EW EW" I felt violated now. I wanted to just cover myself up, but I couldn't.

"No need to feel violated blossom you won't feel a thing once I inject you with this fluid. I'll erase your memories of me and you and your stupid boyfriend brick."

"Brick is NOT stupid!" I screamed at him. He was a little token back at my outburst. "Sorry. I don't like when people call him stupid!"

"And… I don't care..." he chuckled and started to walk back and forth. "As soon as you forget everything you're going to be my wife and have kids with me" I nearly barfed in my mouth.

"Barf all you want it's going to happen, and your brick can't help you." He snaps his finger and two of his robot came in the room holding brick by his arms. He was struggling to be let free until he saw me. He stopped and looked at me.

"Brick please help me please" I was shaking my arms and trying to take the ropes off but it didn't work.

"Don't worry momoko I've got you. Why do you have this innocent girl captive?"

"You don't know don't you" Dexter had a smirk on his face, and I knew what he was about to say next. He was going to tell brick that I'm blossom so he'll hate me and go on Dexter's side. I can't let that happen.

"Dexter please don't tell him please...I'll do anything just don-." I looked down.

"Tell me what...oh that your blossom I knew that already." how did he know that? I never told him...I was so carful...wait why did he sound so mellow about it, as if he didn't care that I'm hyper blossom. And the fact that he was dating a Powerpuff. All these questions and thoughts were running though my head I wasn't paying attention to Dexter and brick arguing.

"Oh fine if you don't believe me I will." Before I could say anything Dexter was touching my thigh.

"Stop touching me Dexter!" he didn't listen to me; he kept doing in until brick got angry.

"STOP TOUCHING HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" Brick was really getting mad and I tried to break the chains but I couldn't. I tried to act calm before he started to do other things that I wouldn't like. Brick was hopelessly watching him touching me. 'please someone help me please' then I heard a voice in my head that sounded like brick in my head' I'm trying to come up with a plan before he takes stuff to the next level' I gulped at my thoughts 'please hurry' Tears were streaming down my face now. Brick was at the peak of anger and slammed the robots together. Dexter stopped what he was doing and turned around to see brick running to us like an angry bull. Before Dexter could do anything, Brick beat up to a pulp.

"I'm so sorry Blossom...I mean Momoko. If those robots hadn't had a really hard grip on my arms…I wouldn't have let this happen to you..." he unloosened my arms and legs. "This wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have ...ugh I'm so stupid." He saying that got me really mad.

"You are NOT stupid Brick… that makes me really mad when people say that about you." I frowned as I said that and Brick slightly smiled and me and then grabbed my hand. "Come on cheer up for me?" Brick lifted my chin and smiled at me. I smiled back and then a thought popped into my mind.

"Oh I never knew you could read minds." Brick looked confused.

"I can't read minds… what are you talking about." Was I just thinking to myself this whole time... wow I must really like Brick or something. At least I'm not like Karou... a helpless romantic. I'm already dating him. But then again Karou and Butch could hook up. They're going to be together out of the country for a week and there both in love with each other… so it shouldn't be a long wait until their together.

"Can I go home and get some new cloths on?"

"Yeah of course and uh… do you want to go like buy some new cloths too?"

"Thanks Brick for the offer ... but I don't have any money, and I'm pretty sure you don't have any either." He then walked up to Dexter and went through all his pockets until he found something.

"Wow this dork has a lot of money." He said while kicking him. I laughed as I saw brick walk back over to me with a stack of dollar bills.

"How much does he have?" I asked as Brick counted the money and went wide eyes. His mouth dropped and he nearly passed out.

"One million dollars, he has 1 million dollars!" I started jumping up and down with excitement and brick was frozen.

"Aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy?" I said jumping up and down while I was holding both of his hands.

"He could have stolen this money from someone Momo...we can't keep it."

"Yes we can! I know this is Dexter's money because he would always brag that his father was filthy rich and he would give me a hundred dollar bill if I didn't tell anyone about it. He's actually richer than Himeko, as a matter of fact; he could buy everything her father owns, plus her father. Plus he told me how much money the wedding ring he bought me earlier cost."

"W-wedding ring? What the hell!" brick put the money in his pocket and shook his head.

"Pss it's like he's in love with you" Brick said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"That's because he is." I frowned and brick took his cap off and scratched his head. "Is brick jealous of Dexter?" I said poking his stomach. But I was kidding, why would he be? It's Dexter for crying out loud. I walked to brick and held his hand and he looked at me. 'He has mixed emotions in his eyes… I could tell it'

"Don't worry; I will never marry Dexter... even if he had all the money in the world." I went in front of brick which startled him. I giggled and hugged him.

"Let's go this place gives me the creeps." I said as Brick puts his arm around me and we walk out of this prison cell.

-0~0-

As soon as I got up front of my condo, I walked out of the car and started up stairs. I realized brick wasn't following me so I went back down stairs to see what he was doing. I saw him in his car listening to music bobbing his head, trying to look cool and I rolled my eyes. "Brick what are you doing!" I called out to him and he turned around looking at me, smirking and I rolled my eyes again.

"You know you can come up stairs with me right. I might be a while and this is the time that your fan girls come out." Yeah I said it; fan girls, and yes they still follow him. The same exact desperate girls for 5 years strait. I would guess they would get over a guy if it's been 5 years and he's dating another girl... but that's me being a hypocrite. I've spent 7 years of my life being boy crazy and now since I have brick I'm not boy craved anymore. I'm very proud of myself for doing this and so are Miyako and Karou. Brick ran out of the car and got behind me pretending to be scared. I giggled and went back inside my house. he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs until we got upstairs. Then that's when he let me go. Once I got inside my house, I ran to my room and shut the door making sure brick wouldn't come inside. But once I turned around brick was already in my room lying on my bed looking at one of the pictures of him and me.

"H-how did you beat me to my own room? And I was in front of you!" Brick only smirked and I crossed my arms angry.

"I have super powers you know."

"Well that's nice but you can leave now." I open the door signaling him that he could leave.

"Oh come on Momo! We've been dating for 2 years now...don't you think-" Brick was starting to act like butch now, which annoyed me.

"No...If you don't remember I was just violated and almost raped by a rich nerd." Brick slapped himself on the forehead. And I raised my eye brows.

"Alright then just hurry up then... I want to get the shopping spree over so we could maybe go on a date later on today." I smiled at him, still holding the door to so he would leave my room.

"You're just lucky I'm not butch or he would've changed you himself." I thought about that for a second then felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah! See what I mean! So you should be thankful" Butch isn't a perv around Karou, but he is with the rest of us. And the only time he's a perv around Karou is when he's making jokes. Ugh why can't I be her for just one second? I mean not because Butch and his perverted self but... never mind.

"Bye brick see ya in a few!" I pushed him out and slammed the door. I didn't move away from my spot until I heard him get up and leave his spot.

"Phew! I thought he would never leave." it's not that I don't want him to see me, because I do as much as he does, but I just got violated so that is out of the question. I'm just glad that he understands and I know he does... he's just joking around... maybe I'll be ok after our date but I don't know yet. Things change and so do people Sometimes. I looked into my closet to see all of my pink tops all designed my Miyako. I love her like a sister, too bad she isn't though. I grabbed a tank top that had a cupcake on it and a pink ruffled skirt. Miyako loved wearing those and people love buying them off her as well. Even Karou wears them sometimes.

Brick P.O.V

She pushed me out of her room and slammed the door. I love how she acts. I think of us as how butch and Karou would act if they were in this situation. But butch transformed her to be all girly and stuff. I mean sure I love Karou girlyness and plus she started to finally wearing girl cloths but now she's kind of quite... as long as boomer doesn't ask a stupid question to her or say anything to annoy Karou. I got up from my spot, dusted myself up and left her hallway, but not before I hear momoko leave her spot as well and I smirked. I went up to her living room and turn the TV on. Nothing. I turned the TV off and walked to her counter and looked around until I saw what I was looking for. Her strawberry pod I gave her a month ago. I grabbed it and started to scroll through her song categories until I saw one that said something.

'All the songs that remind me of brick'

I looked at her list and most of the songs were my favorites, until I saw this one song I've never heard of before. I pushed play and listened to the words in it.

.~.~.~.

I know for a fact that this is Miyako's favorite song... why would she have this one on my list... I'm going to listen to it again, but I figured it out. I heard footsteps and I put her strawberry pod back where I found it. I walked up to her looking at her outfit and smirked.

Momoko P.O.V

"Why are you smirking" why is he smirking? Do I really look that bad... maybe I should go change.

"You look... beautiful Momo like always. So let's go get you some stuff and have our date." He said as he grabbed my hand and I started to blush.

"I was thinking after I get my stuff, you could drop me off at my house and I'll get ready and you'll get ready and pick up and we go on that date then you could come back to my house and...You know"

"YES! Oh I mean cool." Brick started to blush and I started to too.

"So let's go then." I said as I dragged him to the door but he stopped midway.

"Alright but first…" Brick pulled me closer to him by putting his arms around my waist. I rapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against mine. We both kept our eyes open so we couldn't miss this moment. I slowly closed my eyes as our kiss slowly deepened. And so did he. I retrieved from our kiss before it got too far too fast and too early.

"Ah ah ah" I said with a smirk on my face. "You're not going to get me that easily." I licked my lips and grabbed his hand.

"Come on the day is short and we don't have a lot of it."


	10. KarouXButch 4

Me: Hey guys it's me again with yet another chapter for this story.

Butch: Yeah yeah when is it going to end though?

Me: Well… I can't pick. I was thinking...

Butch: WHAT?

M : I'm kidding Butch. I haven't even come up with a ending because I'm nowhere near it. Any who, I'm so sorry for the really short-ish chapter. I promise that this on will be indeed longer! Thanks!

P.s ~ If you want to see the boys Butch are watching and the girls Karou's watching go to the link under this. OR you can go on my page for the easier way.

w w w . w i x . c o m/nicki21lee/campers

***Butch P.O.V

I started walking to my cabin, shocked about what just happened to me. "Was Mitch really going to try something with MY girlfriend? Before I can? He is as stupid as can be if he thinks I'm going to let him get anywhere near Karou…Ugh why did I have to tell him that we were on 3rd base? Stupid Stupid STUPID!" I had hit my head really hard while I was talking and now my forehead hurts. But seriously I need to come up with something that will make everyone happy…well just me and Karou of course. AHA! I have a good plan that could possibly work!

I started running to my cabin with my luggage dragging against the earth floor. As soon as I got inside of my cabin I smirked at the guys. The boys where running around everywhere pranking each other, spraying each other with water guns and silly string. Gee I didn't realize I got the fun cabin. Watching them made me want to be a RRBZ again; you know…the bad kind. I was interrupted in the "show" when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Wonderful! I have a partner! "Great…I have to work with-"I nearly jumped when I saw it was Mitch. He rolled his eyes beginning to speak, but I cut him off before he could.

"What the hell are you doing here? Please tell me you're not staying in here!" I yelled loud enough so only he could hear it, and he rolled his eyes again.

"Well lucky you and me, my cabin is right next door. So you don't have to deal with me or vice-versa." Thank god; I thought I got paired with him to watch the boys too. Thank goodness I was wrong. He snapped his fingers in my face looking really annoyed.

"When you stop day dreaming, I can continue." I rolled my eyes looking annoyed too. " Like I was saying you guys are making too much noise-"The entire cabin went to a pause when he said that, and he looked a little scared. For once...I was a little scared for him too…Nah, I'm just kidding, I could care less.

"GUY"S LETS GET HIM!" One of the boys shouted. Not even a second later they all pulled out eggs and threw them at Mitch all at the same time. I was amazed on how each boy could even hit him at the same spot while he was moving. They also stated to throw water balloons filled with mixed liquids and object they probably found outside or in a bathroom. They ran him out of our cabin and into his. I was super shocked and ran out to see them still egging him because MITCH's cabin boys aren't letting him in. I wouldn't either, since he would stink up the entire cabin. I couldn't help but laugh at him and the 3rd grade boys.

When Mitch's cabin finally let him go inside, all the 3rd graders started to cheer and laugh. I couldn't help to join them as they gave me high-5 and knuckle bumps and all that. Well that was fun…but now I have to be a 'responsible' person now.

"Ok guys," I tried to say without them hating me. "Let's go back in the cabin. We have to do roll call and more boring stuff that I'm being forced to do." They all awed and walked inside of our cabin. I sighed looking at the very disappointed boys, and as soon as they all were in our room, they sat on the ground all facing me. I had to admit, I kind of like the authority the guys were giving me.

"Ok guys… well I don't know any of you but so far you guys are the best cabin in this entire camp." They all started cheering and I smirked.

"So well just say your name and something about yourself. For example: My name is Butch, and I'm from Japan." A boy with blonde hair raised his hand and I pointed to him.

"Well I'm Patryk," He said rolling his tongue when he said his name. "And I live in Russia." That explains it. A red head raised his hand and I pointed to him.

"Uh I'm Kel and-"

"He's really stupid." another read head that looks exactly like him said, and Kel got angry. Oh great I sense an argument coming on.

"NO IM NOT JASON! Sorry, my twin is a mean-o."

"And you're an idiot Kel" Jason said. This argument was really interesting, but I knew by the looks of it, Jason was ruff, and he'll beat up Kel then and there. I had to stop it. There Mr. responsible again.

"Ok guys that's enough. I don't want a fight between you two." They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. I haven't seen that in a while.

"Since your our leader why don't you tell us more about yourself." A blonde guy asked sniffing and raising his glasses. I really need to give him some new wardrobe or something. I shrugged and thought for a little.

"Well as you can see, I can speak English, even though I'm Japanese. Uh I have two brothers named Boomer and Brick; I'm the youngest. My favorite color is Evergreen, and… I think that's all."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A with red hair asked and I became curious about him.

"What about you?" I pointed to a guy that was chewing on a candy bar trying to change the subject. They don't need to know all that about me.

"I'm Derrick and I love to eat." I looked at him a laughed a little. Funny, how can he eat all the time and be really skinny at the same time?

"This is talking forever!" an Asian boy with navy blue hair said standing up shocking me with his loudness.

"Ok I'm Dylan and I'm the funniest out of everyone here." I notice all the boys rolled their eyes too and I couldn't help but laugh. Dylan pouted, but continued to talk. "The Indian one over there is Mason and he's Mr. Sports, The guy with black hair over there is Brad and he's British and he's like the best drawer in this entire camp, the guy with brown hair is Atticus and he's super quite all the time. You won't hear a peep out of him because we already tried. The boy with red hair is Eric and he's hyper all the time. The boy with the glasses and blond hair is Sam and he's the smartest and a big nerd-"

"Hey! Even though I'm smart…and dress like a nerd, it doesn't mean I'm a nerd!"

"Uh, yes it does. " Mason said looking up for a brief second and then looking back down at his basketball.

" The guy with the awesome looking white hair is Dane, he's a diabetic so be careful on what you feed him, and polish kid over there is Adrian and all the girls from all ages love him."

"Yeah that's very true. Girls can't resist me. They either love me, or think I'm super cute." Adrian said smiling. Well, I should keep Karou away from him.

"Ok, that summed everything up for me. Thanks Dylan." He bowed his head slightly and I did the same.

"Ok guys well...what do you want to do now? I mean...I think we already had all the fun tormenting Mitch… so what should we do now?" they all shrugged looking at each other. And then something clicked in my head. I haven't heard from Mitch in a while, which kind of scared me. I better go check on Karou just in case he was trying to do something to her. But I can't leave the boys by themselves. What if someone came and tried to attack them and kill them? I would be responsible for all that… they'll be ok by themselves. They took Mitch down, so they can take anyone down. But then again…it's Mitch.

"Guys… if I were as to leave for a while to talk to a friend… would you cover for me?"

"Duah!" Dane said waving his hand as if he was trying to shoo me away.

"Where are you going?" Brad asked looking up at me with an expressionless face. I really need to give him a little emotion… or he's going to end up emo or gothic or something.

"I'm just going to visit a friend real quick. I'll be back in 15 minutes. If someone comes and ask where I went… say I went to the bathroom or something. You guys are smart enough to come up with a realistic answer if someone asked where I went." I said slowly wanting towards the door.

"Wait. So who are you going to see?" Kel and Jason said at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at them.

"I said just to see a friend-"

"You're _GIRLFRIEND_?" Eric said smirking.

"Why do you care if I have a girlfriend or not?" I asked trying not to raise my voice with them. I have a really bad temper, and they don't need to see my ruff side.

"It's not just him, it's all 12 of us" Derrick said smirking

"Well I guess you'll never know since I will never tell you." I said walking out the door. The boys started off to the windows to see where I was going, and Atticus came out the door waving his fist at me, then pointed at me, them smirked. Wow that shocked me a little. Atticus really didn't talk. I just thought he was shy. Soon enough Patryk came out the door to 'translate' what Atticus just told me.

"He said that we always get our way, and we'll find out your little secret." And with that, they all went back inside at the same time. I started to walk backwards just to make sure they wouldn't follow me, and as soon as I couldn't see my cabin anymore, I turned around at started to walk to Karou's.

I had to talk to Karou about Mitch before it was too late. If I didn't she would get hurt or raped even, and I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt. A fair warning before he did something was the best thing I could do right now, before I think of a plan of course. But seriously? Was he really going to do something with Karou? I don't think he's that serious, because he told me he would.

I started to run to her cabin as fast as could. Our cabins were as far apart as could be. Her cabin was at the very end and mine was at the very front, and this is a really big camp. At the other side of the camp… so if I ran nonstop, I would possible get there in five minutes. I hope she's ok, but I really hope that she won't kill me because of what I did and said to Mitch. I stopped running and sighed.

Great she's going to hate me for life for this.

I thought for a couple more minutes and then started to walk again. Ok…how am I going to say this without getting her mad? 'Hey Karou, how has your day been? Just to let you know Mitch is trying to rape you!' No that will get her scared out of her life. 'Hi Karou, Just want you to know I kind of told Mitch some things and he wants to come after you!' that sounds a little better…what the heck I'll just say that. I realized I was already here right in front of her cabin. Wow I must run faster when I think than I thought I did.

Well here it goes…maybe I should wait 5 more minutes.

Karou's P.O.V

*Five Minutes before Butch got in front of her Cabin

Well this is way better than I thought it would have been. I thought the girls would be terribly covered in makeup and have all pink on and fluffy things and all that, but none of them are like that. The girls act exactly like Momoko and Miyako when they were in their senior year, and trust me, that took a lot of patience to deal with since we are talking about Momoko and Miyako now… so this would be a piece of cake to me. What I love about these girls the most is that they are all different but they all very super girly... well not all of them. I think that it is very even with the girly girls and the regular girls.

Well let me introduce them to you…

Brittney is super funny, kind, and a really really smart blonde. She love to wear dark color dresses all the time and she has a tattoo of a black heart on one of her hands.

Angie wasn't really smart when it came to street smarts or humor smarts either. For an example: You could tell her a joke, she'll laugh really hard THEN says she doesn't get it. It's actually pretty funny but sad too. I'll help her out with that so by the end of this summer camp, she won't be as dumb anymore. But she was really school smart as Brittney was, and that's what really matters now a days if you want a good job and stuff.

Angie's Best friend CeeCee is a really aggressive girl when it came to someone bugging Angie. CeeCee is super nice to all of us though so we don't really see her tough side. She is also really hyper all the time and especially when you give her something sweet, and oh she was born a vegetarian. It's the first ever time I've meet a person that doesn't eat seafood's and other meats. She is half American and half Asian, and had had curly cyan hair. I really like that color now….well not really. I will never give up the color green!

I also had a set of twins Named Nicole and Nicki. This is also the first time I've meet twins that were real and not fraternal or not trying to kill me or Momo and Miyako. They both had median length brown hair. At first I really couldn't tell which was which, but now I know that you can tell the difference between the two of them because of how they dress. Nicole's more of a "school girl" type that wears uniform wear everywhere she goes. Nicki is more of a casual person that wears anything that's in style right now or just really anything.

Speaking of wardrobe, Cloe is the fashion Queen in the cabin….maybe in this whole camp too. She would always fix what you're wearing to an even better outfit that totally fits your personality and everything. I was actually shocked how good she was. Maybe I should have Cloe and Miyako meet and they could make the next next, the next new…you know what I mean. It's pretty cool how she never buys cloths, she always makes her own clothes and shoes and accessories, and they all look as if you can buy it at a store. She has really pretty blue hair with little hairs that have glitter in it. She's also good with hair and makeup and anything else pertaining to fashion.

Gabriella had also a great sense of style also. She was a really hyper and wouldn't stop talking for anything. We couldn't understand her when she talk because she doesn't stop at all! Not even for a breath. She knows perfectly fine she has this problem, so to stop herself from talking too much and boring everyone to death, she would either run around the area, jump in one place and spinning at the same time, or just act out what she wanted to say instead of talking at all. She does the last one a lot more than the other two. She also told us that she was an actress. Damn good one too. Speaking of, I think I've seen her on T.V a couple of times. She had long brown curly hair too. A lot of girls have brown hair. What makes brown hair so popular in America?

Rose was the "hottest" girl in the camp, and I had to admit she was really pretty. I need to keep her away from butch. She has really long pink hair with blue eyes. I thought she was going to be really mean and bully the girls, but she wasn't snobby like other girls would be in those really bad movies. And she's not a faker either when she says stuff about herself. I learned that she doesn't just accept a guy once they ask her out. She really has to know them.

Lily was also fun to be around. She would have this big smile on her face all the time so you couldn't miss it from a mile away. And if she was thinking or had a great idea or something like that, she would have a smaller smile, almost like a smirk and her hand would tuck her hair in. Lily had median length blonde hair and two red bows on each side.

To make things quicker I'll give an over view of the rest:

Grace had median dirty blonde hair and she was quiet and really shy. She really didn't talk unless she really had to.

Bella had brown circle glasses, black hair that's was always up, and a bag which had a lot of candy in it. I wonder where she gets all this candy. She is also the skinnies out of us all, which is really shocking.

And last but certainly not least, Kaliey had kind of a dirty blonde brown hair that was always in a pig tail, and she sing really good. Way better than anyone I've ever heard on the radio or anything. She should go on U.S.A Idol…or whatever they call it here.

So right now we were talking about our pass, present, or future boyfriends we have/had. Angie was up and we could see a really small blush coming on her face. Oh great…here's where the girlyness comes in.

"Well I do have a boyfriend and his name is Ricky. He's been my boyfriend for…3...4 years now." Out of know where, all the girls awed and I just laughed a little. Am I supposed to act like this with them too?

"Well how did you two meet?" Bella squealed.

"Well it HAD to be an amazing romantic place!" Nicole giggled.

"Well…actually not really. I was trying to find this tutoring program where I would get good service hours, and I found one saying if I tutor some boys a little older than I was I would not only get service hours, I would get credits if he passed everything I tutored him. He's 2 years older than I am though, and soon as we get out of collage where going to get married!"

"AWWWW!" We all squealed. I had to admit that' cute. CeeCee gagged and rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"What's up with you?" I lightly shoved her and she smirked.

"She doesn't like Ricky-"

"As a matter of fact I hate him. He's a jerk to me!"

"And you're a Jerk to him!"

"That's only because he's a jerk to me! You know me well enough I won't start up something unless it's brought up to me!"

"Whatever."

"Ok be that way." There was a long awkward silence until I had to break it.

"So…CeeCee? Who are you dating….dated….want to date?"

"Well I really want to date this guy name Jay. He is so awesome. I was at one of his concerts with one of my other friends and-"

"Wait." I interrupted her. "Jay…as in Jay Park Jay? I LOVE HIM!"

"OMG ME TOO!"

"SO does that mean you don't have a boyfriend Karou?" CeeCee asked back.

"Well" I started. "I do have a boyfriend."

"Ohh la la!" All the girls said. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah he's actually here at the camp as we speak."

"Oh what is he doing?" Kaliey asked curios.

"He's a chaperone for the 3rd grade boys." I just hope he can handle them without them trying to kill someone or anything rowdy.

"Aww so did you two come here together? Or was is like fate that told you two that it was meant to be…" CeeCee asked leaning closer as I started to lean back.

"Yeah we came here together. We've been planning to come to this camp ever since freshman year, and by the way we've known each other since kindergarten if that makes a difference."

"Awww!" They all squealed again. I guess I was wrong. I laughed a little before someone asked me another question.

"So then…when did you guys start to go out? It must have been for a while right….no. You two must have liked each other for a long time and then just HAD to get together…NO! Your friends set you two on a blind date and you so happen to start liking each other then. "Gabrielle covered her mouth telling me I could answer, but before I could, Lily started to lean closer. I scooted back into the wall. Great. I smiled thinking about the car ride and the plane and all the other things like that that happened between us thought.

"Uhh well...actually err….since yesterday. He kissed me because I was really upset and started to cry and he said some stuff and I said some stuff and Bam! We're a couple now. Which I didn't expect to happen in the car ride."

"Why were you upset and started to cry?" Nicole asked. I gulped. I didn't want these girls to know what happened between me and my brother yesterday. But before I could think of an answer to answer Nicole's question, they all started asking at the same time.

"How long have you liked him" Gabriella asked.

"Does what hair color does he have?" Nicki asked.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Are…are you happy?" grace said quietly.

"Was that your first kiss?" Cloe asked.

"Does he have any siblings?" Bella asked raising her glasses.

"Have you guys planned a date yet?" Britney asked.

"When do we get to meet him?" They all asked at the same time. My head was spinning. Never in my life had I have so many questions thrown out at me like that...not even with Momoko and Miyako. I was about to answer their questions but someone knocked on our door and we all turned around looking at the door. Relieve whoever it is just save me from all those questions; I got up to see who it was. Shocked, I saw it was butch.

"H-hey" he said out of breath, it looked like he had ran the half marathon and then ran it again. It looked as if was going to collapse or something.

"Do you need some water?" Asking worried and curious he didn't just fly here.

"No I…I just want to make it quick so I can get back to the boys-...uh hello?" I turned around to see all the girls staring at us. I laughed awkwardly.

"Guys, this is my BOYFREIND butch, butch, these are the girls I'm looking after for this week." They all had a huge grin on their faces and waved at him. I just shook my head and turn my eyes to see a very confused butch staring at me. I laughed a little again. Gee it sure feels good to be a girl right now.

"Girls could you go outside for a second we apparently have to talk about something." They all started to chat while leaving and Brittney stopped right in front of butch glaring at him and he gulped. She examined him up to down and I started to get worried myself.

"If you break up with her, I will find you…hunt you down if I need to, and kill you by beating you to a pulp with a spoon… and yes. It's possible." she glared at him and shoved passed him making him crash into the wall.

"What the hell are you teaching them Karou?" Butch asked looking a little scared and a giggled out of know where. We both went wide eyed and then busted out laughing.

"Sorry about that giggle…I think there rubbing off on me, but I didn't do anything to her. She was like that when I meet her." He rolled his eyes not believing me and my mouth dropped sarcastically. "What? I swear I didn't do anything to her! But anyways what did you want to talk about?" I asked and Butch walked passed me and started to pace around the room like he had a really big secret and I needed to know about it right now. I just know it's something big.

"Butch you're hiding something."

"What? No! I'm not hiding anything…hehe"

"I can tell you are since you're walking around the cabin like you do have something to tell me, so just tell me. Is it about me? Because if it is-"

"Well kind of...yes, yes it is about you." he stated and my eyes widened. It must have to do with what him and Mitch were talking about.

"What happened with you and Mitch after I left... oh god did you kill him?"

"No! Though I wish I had when I had the chance… no I didn't. He was saying stuff and I said some stuff which pissed him off...and to make a long story short…you're in danger." My eyes widened. What the hell could butch possibly said to piss him off THAT much to put me in any danger than what I was with my brother...and what kind of danger?

"What the hell did you say to him Butch?"

"Well he said that he was going to...you know you sometime soon…" He started to move his hands in different directions and I was confused. I really have no patience with him and his jokes right now! This is serious!

"Just say it. No one's here right now co it really wouldn't make a difference." I said and he sighed.

"He said he was going to make a move on you and I said no and he said that we were a really new couple," Ok, which we were. "And he was going to try to break us up and I said we weren't a new couple...we were on 3rd base" Oh god why would he say that. "Then he said I wouldn't mind if he made a move on you." First of all ewww, and second he's a dumb ass. "I said no she's my girlfriend. Then he just ran off like the coward he is."

"How did he believe you when you said we were on 3rd base? He wouldn't have believe you unless you had some type of proof to show him..." he then looked away embarrassed.

"I kind of used the condom from earlier today..."

"WHAT?" I screamed loud enough for the girls outside to hear me. But lucky enough, they didn't and he shushed me.

"I sorry Karou! I didn't know he would react like that!" Does he not know Mitch at all or something?

"Dude!" I screamed again. "This is Mitch were talking about! He's an over reactor. whatever he wants HE GETS! He always has some way to get whatever he wants. ALWAYS! And I'm not kidding." I was starting to panic now. I DID NOT WANT MITCH OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE MY FIRST!

"Uhh well...I don't really know what to tell you then…" Butch said scratching his head trying to think of a plan.

"But I don't want Mitch to be my first ...I-I want you to" I can tell I threw Butch off guard because he nearly tripped on one of the girls suitcases, and I started to blush really hard and when he saw me, which I didn't want, he smiled.

"It's ok…I think I can make this work...he can have his way, and you can have your way too." I was confused on what he was saying. How can he have his was and me have my way.

"Huh?"

"Ok so I'll you know...before he does. So I can be your first and I wouldn't be a big fat liar, and he could still...you know." Well I see what he meant, but I still didn't want Mitch to touch me. That's just a nasty thought to think about right now.

"O-ok fine I'll do it... just find out when and where he's planning to do it."

"You know he won't tell me that!" That is a true fact. Mitch isn't dumb.

"Oh fine...what if he's going to do something tonight?"

"He's not...he's probably still trying to get egg shells out of his ears."

"What?"

"My cabin egged him without me asking. MY CABIN IS AWESOME!" I smirked at him.

"wow butch, and you're talking about me and what I'm teaching to my cabin..."

"Well my boys just so happened to come to the camp like that like your girls supposedly came to them camp like how they did. "

"If I taught them anything, all of the girls would have said something to you.

"True statement."

"So do you want to…you know tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll find a place..." I sighed at sat down in one of the bunk beds. Butch grabbed both of my hands and picked me right up from the bad onto my feet and looked into my eyes. "Don't worry I got this ok?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He then pulled me and kissed me on the lips. I'm pretty sure that I heard aww's in the background, but I really didn't care.


	11. MiyakoXBoomer 4

**Me: Hey People... the characters are too busy to talk to us today LOL so it's just me. This chapter is HECTIC! It's very weird and other things so enjoy...I guess...**

***Miyako's P.O.V

Wow I never knew boomer was so good at fashion and designing. He helped me make a really hot swim suit for guys. I could just picture boomer in them… He but anyways we were done just in time so me and him were running to the conference room barley making it on time.

"So sorry that I'm late Mr. Boss." I said finding a seat. Boomer was outside with a whole bunch of the other male models that were here.

"So everyone we are down one model... so we brought someone off the streets. He isn't homeless... but he has no experience in the modeling business so be patient if you end up getting paired up with him." I already knew I was going to get pared up with boomer, so I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. I looked at boomer and he was looking around. It looked like he was guarding the door so you know who didn't just pop up and barge in the door and try to attack me or anyone else.

"So everyone here are your pairs." Mr. Boss opened the door and all the men walked in. they were all HOT! The boss introduced us all to the male models. I looked at Boomer and he had a face of discussed. Brat was giving him those girly-girl eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so Samantha you'll get paired with Chris, Reta you get paired up with Benny, Barbra Joe, Miyako Jin, and Brat and Boomer." WHAT! Brat got with boomer? I ran up to Mr. Boss and asked why I didn't get paired with boomer.

"Well... brat said it would be a little awkward between you two so I paired you up with him." As soon as I saw Jin, my heart melted. He had sky blue eyes with brick eyed red hair. He looked really hot. Words couldn't escape my mouth so I just mumble. Jin started to laugh. That didn't make this any better for me. He had a really sexy smile though. Ugh this is going to be stressful.

So Jin and I walked into my office and I let him go first inside. He sat on the blue couch and I got my note book and started to talk about how everything was going to work. He started laughing in the middle of my "presentation" and I gave him a weird look.

"What's so funny Jin?" I had a little anger in my voice but I didn't let it show.

"Well you sound so smart...but you're not bubbly" I had a shock expression on my face.

"H-how did you-?" just than the hot sexy Jin I knew for about 10 minutes transformed into Takaaki-Chan... the stupid heartless guy that I thought I knew. He was wearing my belt and apparently transformed with it.

"TAKAAKI? Eeeww what are you doing here?"

"it's not Takaaki anymore... its Tikhon-"

"I don't care what your name is." I said with a straight face. I wasn't going to let him win this match this time. Belt or no belt I can still take him. And everyone has a weakness. I got in a fighting stand and looked at him. He only laughed. He pushed me to my desk, causing me to flip over it and landing on my head. He walked over and grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He slammed me against my desk and grabbed my leg. I tried to wiggle out of his trap but it didn't work. He pushed against me and grabbed onto my ankle and was starting to twist it.

"OOWWW" I started to scream. Cursed these stupid sound proof walls Mr. Boss made me buy. I knew he was trying to prove a point...but all I could comprehend was that he was trying to break my ankle.

"STOP IT TAKAAKI!" I tried kicking him, but it only made things worse.

"I'll only let go if you don't tell anyone I did this to you...or that I'm not actually Jin" I just shook my head and he released me. I couldn't even stand without falling to the ground. He hurt me so bad yet again. That stupid baka. But then out of nowhere, he jumped on the ankle that he was twisting and I heard a loud snap.

He broke my foot.

Boomer's P.O.V

As soon as I heard that I've been paired up with Brat, I tried to make a run for it. But she got there before me. I sighed in frustration.

"Where do you think you're going...Boomie-kun?"

"No! I'm not your Boomie-kun...if anyone I'm Miyako's Boomie-kun!" I admitted. Even though she doesn't call me that, I don't want brat to call me that.

"Then why is she drooling over that model over there." HA! She must be joking with me; miyako would never do that to me.

"Sure I bet you 10 dollars-" I turn around to see miyako blushing over that guy. That got my blood boiling. Who does he think he is trying to take over my girl? I starting to tighten my fist and brat was making her way to me, but I stormed off about to punch him. But they were already leaving to her office. Brat grabbed me by the waist and hugged me.

"Come on Boomie-kun...we have work to do" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her office. I almost gaged when I saw most of the room was just pictures of me.

"Well? Do you like my office? I mad it just for you…"

"NO! You mad it just OF me. you're a creep and I want to get outa her now!" I yelled I tried to get out but I couldn't I tried banging on the door. Still not even a little dent in the door.

"What did you do to the doors?" I asked arms crossed, and she giggled.

"I made them so I can only get out and whoever else works here, and since you don't work here...your…are…trapped." My eyes widened. She is going to molest me in her office. I tried to scream but she only giggled again.

"Sound proof walls…Boomie-Kun" She said walking closer to me.

"Really? Did you have to add the sound proof walls?"

"No that's how all the rooms are. Not just mine. Even your Miyako's room is like that."

"Thanks world. What did I ever do to you?" She went closer and I stepped back some more.

"Thank gosh you're going to leave miyako for that ugly girl-"

"SHE IS NOT UGLY!" I yelled at her and she almost starting crying. I felt really bad now and sighed in frustration, but let's face it. She deserved someone yelling at her. She was crazy.

"I can't believe she brain washed you." She said sobbing, but then stopped and grinned at me. Oh no… this can't be good. " Now I got to brat-wash you" she jumped on my and TRIED to kiss me, but I move too fast for her and she hit her head on the wall.

"Boomie, you can't move away when I'm trying to give you sweets" I gave her a look of discussed.

"There's nothing sweet about your nasty ass lips"

"BOOMIE! Language please!"

"Just shut up before I-" I was interrupted when a girly girl with all pink on walked in. and I thought Momoko liked pink.

"O M F ghee guesses what the latest gossip is!" brat squealed and jumped up and down and I just rolled my eyes. She was that much of a girly girl too? I just moaned and they rolled their eyes.

"Well you know that guys that Miyako's partnered up with..." I turned my attention to her and ran up to her, picking her up by her shoulders and shaking her.

"What? What tell me!" She looked wide eyed at me and tried to wiggle away from me, but she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Ok I'll tell you, and PUT ME DOWN! GOSH! Men these days…" I dropped her and she fell on her butt. She just got up and dusted herself off. "What is your deal?" She screamed in my ear.

"She's my girlfriend-" she laughed and stared at me

"Haha not for long, I caught them two… spending time together…if you know what I mean in her office! Good thing that we have these sound proof walls or the whole building would have hear her." My heart sunk. Did she think I didn't love her when I told her I did? Did she really like that guy more than me? All these thoughts were running through my head the only thing I could do was slouch down on the boomer couch and looked down. I couldn't even pay attention to what the girls were saying. I was only focusing on Miyako. Why would she do this to me?

No. That can't be true. She said she loved me. Ugh why is this happening to me? I was interrupted in thought again when I notice brat was trying to kiss me again.

"No don't even try it again." I said smacking her face away.

"Ok I need for you to try these on for me" she handed me a hand full of speedos.

"What the hell are these?" I screamed. I was so scared that I passed out.

I woke up to feel as bitter taste in my mouth. I opened my eyes to see brat kissing me. I gaged in her mouth, got up and ran to the nearest garbage bag and threw up. Not pretend throw up, real throw up. Why would she do that to me? Did the world hate me that much? I seriously did not like her and I'm not going to let her do that again.

"Don't ever do that again-"

"Oh I'm so sorry, you've must have been thinking about that girl Miyako...just don't let it happen again while I'm your girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend-"

"EH! I can't believe this is happening to me… are you going to marry me?"

"NO! Never in my life would I marry you!"

"I understand...this is not our season...maybe winter or summer I don't know which would you prefer?"

"Nether you're too ugly to marry."

"Boomie! I wasn't going to wear this outfit. It's going to be a long white wedding dress" God this girl was obsessed with me, and I didn't like it.

"Ok I don't like you or love you or-"

"I know you have mixed emotions about me..." I just threw my hands in the air, giving up on her.

"I hope you die so I can have a party" I mumbled to myself

"That's a good Boomie! Your friends can be there in your time of need." I rolled my eyes looking at the speedo's, picking out the coolest looking one and stretching one out'

"I knew you would like that one. It's the most comforting one...I guarantee you will love It." she smiled trying to hug me from behind but I push her away in discomfort.

"Ahem...I guess I'll go try these on-" I started to walk away but she stopped me." You can't go out with my outfit. You have to stay here until the fashion show which is in," she looked at the clock and gasped.

"Two minutes!" she screamed.

"Ok I'll change...just turn around you perv." I growled at her.

"Please?" she pleaded

"NO!" I yelled at her and pushed her in one of her closets and locked it and pushed a chair against it.

"Boomie! don't leave me alone in here by myself! I'm already ready for you!"

"That is so nasty. Don't ever say that to me ever again." I said as I rolled my eyes and started to undress.

***Miyako's P.O.V

My foot was killing me. I tried to hide the pain by rapping some of my cloth around it like I did with my wrist. It felt a little better but of course Takaaki put a spell on it again. It was the fashion show and he was back into his Jin form. I was doing his hair standing on one leg. It was still hurting me really bad, and Takaaki just kept this stupid smirk on his face.

What did I ever do to get here?

And people were talking, more like whispering about me and "Jin". I couldn't hear much, but I knew it was bad, and a lot of girls were jealous of me. Trust me, if they actually knew Jin they wouldn't be like that. I was done with his stupid fake hair and he got up. I tried to push him away and, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him which caused me to trip and fall. I grabbed my foot and started to whimper. That baka, but then I saw boomer walk towards me and I quickly got up. He can't know that Jin's really Takaaki...I could get killed.

"Hey Miyako..." He said walking towards me with a blue robe On.

"Hi boomer" I said with a weak smile. Jin stood next to me and glared at Boomer. Boomer glared at him right back.

"What do you want?" Jin said

"None of your concerns, idiot. I was talking to Miyako, my girlfriend."

"Well if you hadn't notice, that's over because were a thing now." he said while pushing me closer and wrapping his arms around me from behind. Boomer looked at us, with a broken heart, and so did I. As soon as he looked at me I lightly shook my head and mouthed 'please help me...he broke my ankle". His eyes widened and I saw his fist tightened up.

"Um...can I please talk to him..." I gulp at my next word. "Sweetie?"

"Of course you can doll face...just make sure you're not telling unnecessary things to him alright?" He said walking away shoving boomer to the ground.

"Don't touch her or I'll kill you." he said walking away. I just stood there, with one foot,. I had incredible balance skills, but that's not important right now. I really wanting to help him up, but I would put my ankle in pain.

"Are you ok?" I said. He just nodded and got up. "We need to talk in private" I tugged him while limping.

"What happened?" boomer said grabbing my arm for support. I whimpered in pain again and he looked at me wide eyed. When we got as far away from the people, I just started to cry. Boomer pulled me into a tight hug and shushed me but I couldn't stop crying.

"Miyako...I'm so sorry...do you think he's working with Takaaki?"

"He is Takaaki" I said in a weak whisper.

"So you did it with Takaaki?" he said. I went wide eyes. DID IT? DID WHAT!

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Well this lady...I guess saw you two...humping or whatever…?" my eyes started to twitch. That's what everyone was talking about?

"I-I..." boomer punched the wall and started to pace everywhere

"Boomer! I didn't have sex with Takaaki! That's when he broke my ankle, I just bet the way he did it was planned so you would get mad at me and I wouldn't have your protection" Boomer's started to calm down and he hugged me again.

"I'm sorry...I can fix your ankle though-"

"No you can't if Takaaki found out he would try to kill us…"

"Well I don't care" he grabbed my ankle and waved his hand and 3 seconds later it stopped hurting.

"Thanks Boomer." I said and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and helped me up.

"Let's go Miyako. I'm pretty sure that I'm next." I smiled.

"What are you wearing?" I asked and he let out along groan.

"A stupid speedo" I spitted and laughed. I dropped to my knees and rolled on the floor. Brat loves him that much she made him wear a speedo! That's Hilarious!

"Let me see!" I said walking closer to him and he took a couple of steps back.

"No…! I'm nearly nude!" He said wrapping his arms around his body blushing a little. I smiled

"Boomer in a year I highly dough that I won't be seeing you without any cloths on every day of my life. Do you honestly think I care right now?" I blushed and I saw him blush harder.

"Ok fine." He took his robe off and I nearly fainted. Boomer looked hot. Like really REALLY HOT in a speedo. He needs to wear them more often…

"Wow boomer...you look...amazing" I tried to say strait.

"Thanks Miyako" I gave him his robe back and smiled at him.

"AHH!" a girl screamed. Me and boomer looked at each other and ran to the stage. I knew it was Jin's turn to walk on the stage. It was smoke everywhere and out of nowhere Takaaki pushed me to the ground. I was on the stage and saw everyone under their chairs. Boomer was fighting Takaaki, but off course Takaaki was winning. I got up and tried to help but Boomer pushed me away.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said to me. I ran back to where they were and ignored what he said.

"I don't care Boomer! I want my belt back!" Takaaki came out of know where and picked me up and threw me against a wall. He cut some of boomers hair and ran away. Boomer ran to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked before I could answer, Mr. Boss started to yelled. Oh no…this isn't good.

"WHO DID THIS!" he yelled. Brat ran up to him, looked at me and smirked.

"Miyako did it! I saw her plan out this the entire day!" looked at us and stomped towards Boomer and I.

"Miyako!" he screamed.

"Yes..."

"Congratulations!" I went wide eyed and so did Brat and Boomer.

"What-"

"I decided who our new V.P was for C.Y.E...congratulations...Brat!" WHAT! He choose Brat. She skipped over to us and stuck her tongue out at us.

"Thank you Mr. Boss! I won't Let you dow-" she said but he could her off before she could finish.

"OH but I'm not done yet! I'm quitting!" everyone gasped.

"What why?" Brat and I said in unison.

"Because I don't want this. This isn't my passion...My calling. But I found it and about to follow it. But I know a great person to take over though...MIYAKO!"

"WHAT!" Me and brat yelled at the same time

"yep.. goodbye." And with that, he left the room. Everyone started to applaud me and I smiled. This was so cool! I'm the New Boss of the best clothing company in the world!


	12. MomokoXBrick 4

**Me: Well I kind of decided to make MomokoXBrick stories shorter now. Just for a couple of them then they will be back to the regular length… you know for me. I'll will probably only have 2 points of view instead of 3 or 4 like I usually do. But this one will be super short, and I'm super sorry for that.**

**But enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>Brick P.O.V<p>

I walk inside Momoko's house feeling really tired after a long day at work. UGH! I felt really bad for leaving her this morning, but I had to…you know so I wouldn't get fired and end up poor. As soon as a walked in the kitchen, I saw a white note on the counter. Could it be from Momoko? I grabbed it and it said:

_Hiya Bricky Poo,_

_Well you leaving me this morning really hurt me,_

_So I moved to Seoul in South Korea,_

_I never want to talk to you ever again,_

_Not So Really Love Momoko_

_P.S, Last night was terrible_

I started to laugh. Who was Dexter fooling? This wasn't Blossom's handwriting, and she never calls me Bricky Poo. I placed the note on the ground and started to concentrate. If I really thought hard, I could possibly read her mind even though she wasn't near me or in my sight.

"Ugh stupid Dexter! There's no way Brick can get inside of this stupid place without getting hurt or caught. He most likely doesn't even know where I am. I don't even know where I am right now."

She sounded scared, but was it really that hard to get inside of the building? I'll better ask her before I tried any attempts.

"Blossom...can you hear me?" I said and I could tell she was frightened.

"Oh great now I'm hearing things!" she said out loud to herself and I chuckled.

"No it's actually me Brick. You need to tell me all the traps Dexter has waiting for me so I know what to expect-"

"Brick? it's impossible to get in here. And I'm not even trying to be a negative person right now. He's been stocking us so he knows all our weakness. Even yours Brick. He has huge monster size robots everywhere. In packs of 60! And booby traps and lasers and...Oh yeah did I mention that I haven't ate in a day!"

That's it. The little bastard was starving her to get what he wants! Ugh as soon as I get over there...

"AND HE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME BE HIS WIFE!" I nearly choked. He's forcing her to marry him? That sick bastard! I got to come up with a plan and fast before he tries to do things to her.

"Don't worry momoko I'll get you out of there TODAY! I just have to think of a plan." I started to pace back and forth until I thought of something! Boomer had powers! Witchcraft powers that could help us in this time of need!

"Boomer can help us! He's kind of like a male witch but anyways...I can probably get a teleporting spell."

"Ok that sounds good. But what if Dexter comes or something? He'll see I'm gone and do this whole process again." Damn she had a point. He would do this over and over...but wait. I think I have another good idea. That could go along with the first.

"Wait...maybe I can...well Boomer CAN MAKE A MOMOKO CLONE!"

"WHAT! You're going to clone me! Why? Isn't one of me good enough?"

"Yeah one for me which is going to be the actual you, and one for Dexter, which is going to be the clone."

"Brick! That's genius! This is why I love you so much"

"Love you two baby… but I might not be done until Saturday..-"

"SATURDAY! That's when I'm supposed to get married to the dweeb!"

"I know but I'll be there before he can even think about it alright..."

"...ok"

"But you have to trust me on this!"

"I know and I do trust you...it's just that I'm really scared…"

"Don't be...just go along with everything he says ok."

"Fine...but I won't like it"

"Good...you're not supposed to"

"But what if-"

"No buts! I'll make you feel better later."

She sighs before she talks again "Fine. But this better work Brick. I can't marry that…thing."

"Yeah I know and I'm not going to let him marry you."


	13. KarouXButch 5

** Me: I am so sorry that that last chapter was really short. But yeah I only have Saturdays and Sundays to write these stories. It really isn't fair but I'll try my hardest to get at least 2 stories in a week. Thanks**

**Oh and also the next couple of KarouXButch story are going to have ALOT of drama in them.**

* * *

><p>Karou's P.O.V<p>

Did that just happened? What just happened? I don't even remember what happened. After butch left I was stunned I didn't leave my position. All the girls ran in shaking me, asking what happened and I just smiled at them laughing at their excitement.

"So… what happened? We saw him kiss you…but we couldn't hear what was going on…" One of the girls said. I was still too stunned about what happen to see which one of them asked me.

"A lot just happened." I could only say. They couldn't know exactly what happen. If they did, they would totally freak out and I didn't want that to happen.

"Well… give us the deeds!" Angie said. They all sat in a circle facing me to speak.

"Well...we talked about our cabins...and I said…" I had to improvise quickly. "I was… I was sad because I uhh...missed him… a lot" that wasn't a lie thought; I did miss him. They all started to Aw again.

"Well what happened next? We know there's more to it." Cloe stated and I rolled my eyes. They are very noisy girls.

"Well he said that he missed me ALOT too, and we looked in each other's eyes...and we ended up kissing." I started to blush remembering what happened. I was going to….with butch…here….tomorrow...OH MY GOD! I NEED to talk to Momoko somehow. She NEEDS to know this…she needs to help me because I'm such a wreck. I hope this works. And maybe I should talk to Miyako too. She's good with relationship issues...but this isn't a relationship issue. UGH! WHY ME! I have to talk to butch more about this. Maybe there's another ways that we can handle this. But what if he's disappointed in me and breaks up with me? I really don't want him to end this; I love him way too much for this to happen.

"Uhh Karou? Are you ok?" Kaliey said waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't realize that I was just staring into space this entire time I was thinking to myself.

"Sorry girls, I just lost it. Uhh what time is it?" I said still trying to recover myself from this very embarrassing moment.

"6:58" Rose said. SHIT! We were going to be late for roll call! If were late...butch might get worried about me and...STOP IT KAROU! I really need to stop being so paranoid all the time.

"Come on girls, wear you comfy shoes because we're going to have to run so we don't be late for roll call." Everyone started to moan and slouched to their beds to get there shoes.

"Come on girls I'm serious it's bad being late! Really, really bad!" I guess that worked because they all ran out of the cabin. I cut in front of all of them to show them where we were supposed to go. I see were not the only cabin that was late. Butch's cabin was marching up the small hill to get to the meeting spot too.

"Butch" I try to whisper so our cabins wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" he said with a smile.

"We need to talk." his smile changed into a worried look. Oh gosh I think I'm giving him the wrong message. I should rephrase that statement before he did something outrageous. "No! Not like break up talk, like about this plan." He sighed in relief and put his hand on his heart. Did he really think I was going to break up with him?

"Did you really think I was going to break up with you?" I said glaring at him. He shrugged a little before he spoke. "Girls always say that when they want to break it off, plus you said it like they would say it in that type of tone." Wow he was that worried. I know never to say we need to talk in that kind of tone ever again. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. He really needs to stop watching so much TV all the time.

"What an expert you are on relationships...maybe you and Miyako should have tea." Before he could respond with a smart comment, we were already here. We saw probably a hundred other kids here. OH and greeeaaaat! The only log-benches left were the ones in the front and we needed to make our own roll call. Shoot I should make one up...girls rule...no that's what the 1st graders would say. Uhh maybe one of those bunnies funny quotes. Those are always funny and everyone loves them in America. Uhh don't hate me cause you're not awesome. Ok that's good enough.

"Ok girls when they call us we have to say...don't hate me cause you're not awesome. Ok?" I whispered to them. They all nodded in response. All of the roll calls were good, so were ours. We were the first ones to go up and the line went in a weird formation. Butch's cabin was next to say their roll call. I knew they were going to say something stupid so I rolled my eyes at them.

"Eggs" They said with a straight face, and then it turned into grins."Egggsss" They said all goofy like and turning and pointed to Mitch. He had his arms crossed and glaring at them. I rolled my eyes at them. Did they really have to do this in public? Plus butch hypnotized them so they wouldn't like him. Boys need to seriously change their behavior these days. It's like they have no shame in themselves and what they do. As soon as all of the cabins said their stupid roll calls, and they said what the afternoon activities were, we all went to the dining hall for dinner. Gee I didn't notice that my stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I ran up top of another hill so my group could be the first one there and get the food before anyone else, because I was starved right now. I did not feel like waiting ten minutes for food.

I grabbed three plates of salad, made six sandwiches, and got the actual meal which was chicken nuggets...twice. I think I got about 50 of Nuggets. As soon as I got my food, I look back at the mile long line. Sucks for them. As soon as I sat with the other leaders I saw butch and I went over there where he was to sit across from him. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Dang Karou! Did you take the whole kitchen or something" he said putting his plate down and his glass of milk.

"You forgot to feed me on the plane ride and I haven't had food since yesterday morning. What do you expect? Just to get a small salad and a glass of water?" I had a mouth full of salad in my mouth. He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you had to talk to me about the plan...what's up with it?"

"OH that. Ok well...I don't know about doing it. Maybe that should be like a plan b...or c...or z." Butch was silent. Oh god what if he wasn't happy. I bet he was looking forward to that. ugh why do I have to do this type of stuff all the time?

"Sorry butch" I forced out of my mouth.

"Sorry what?" He said looking at me after he got a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Well I..." I don't what to talk to him about this! Not yet at least... maybe in a few month...years even! This is really embarrassing.

"Are you mad at me because I don't want to...like you know?" I asked looking the other direction so he wouldn't have to see me blush. He raised his head in shock and I looked at him as if I was really sorry for doing something wrong.

"NO! I was just thinking what we could do...I mean I already came up with a plan...but if you don't want to..." he looked away, looking a little embarrassed as well. "It's really your choice...I'll go with anything you say..."

"No... I really do... it just that...I want it because we want it not because we have to do this. Do you see what I mean...and I didn't want to do this here...I mean it's a camp full of children." Butch had a huge grin on his face. What now?

"I knew you were going to say that...this is all in my plan." I smiled. How can someone know me so well.

"So can you tell me the plan" I said leaning in closer to him.

"Ok first I'm going to-"

"Hey guys!" we were interrupted by the one, and the only one we hate. Mitch. He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge. I rolled my eyes and gave up trying and sighed in frustration. Butch on the other hand, was about to rip his head off. He growled and gave him a death glare. Did butch know that Mitch was doing this on purpose? That he was trying to piss him off until he burst like a squeezed water balloon? I tried to tell butch to quit it with my eyes, but I guess that gave the wrong message because he started to crack his knuckles under the table.

"What up you love birds?" He said shaking me. I was on the rage to ripping his head off if he didn't get his arm off me.

"Hi Mitch" I said frowning. I just realized, now butch can't tell me the plan. Dumbass Mitch had to interrupt us NOW of all times. That's' Mitch for you. "Don't mind me, you guys can continue with your conversation. I rolled my eyes. We can't continue our conversation because the conversation is about YOU!

"Hey Mitch" Butch started to say putting his hands on his cheeks. Oh no. I know what butch was about to do… he was going to bug Mitch until he burst. "Did you get the rest of the egg out your dumb ass?" Mitch grunted tighten his grip on his fork. He was so close to throwing it at butch, but everyone here knew butch would have dodged it. Why do I feel so worried all of a sudden?

"Fuck you butch...or should I say bitch" Oh no. This isn't going to end well. Butch already hated his name! And he hated being called a bitch… anything but bitch or bastard. Butch pushed him away from the table and went to where Mitch and I were. Mitch and I turn around to see butch glaring at Mitch. Mitch only looked at him for a second and smirked. Why is he smirking? He's going to get hurt.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Butch said taking a step closer to Mitch. He was going to punch him... please not in front of all these people. Not here, not now, anytime but now. "I'm not one of your class mates or one of the girly girls in your sewing club-"

"HEY! I was not in the sewing club...they just took that picture when I was uh...flirting with one of the girls" he said trying to save himself. I totally forget he was in the sewing club. HAHAHAHA! He is such a loser! I tried not to laugh, because I didn't want to be in this situation right now. As a matter of fact…I didn't want this situation at all.

"Whatever you say…" Butch said rolling his eyes. "Anyways... I can take you." Mitch stood up smirking and raising an eye brow at Butch.

"Oh really? I like to see you try." I saw Butch's fist tighten and I knew he WAS going to punch him. I quickly got up and went in front of Mitch and held my hands out blocking Butch from Mitch. Not trying to protect Mitch, but trying to prevent him from doing something stupid and get us kicked out of here.

"Butch no. we are in a cafeteria filled with children. They don't need to see this." I said and I heard Mitch smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"See even your girlfriends trying to tell you that you can't stand a fat chance against me-" I cut him off turning to him

"No I didn't say that. Everyone knows that butch can cause some major damage to you and your ugly face Mitch, so you can stop pretending that your brave and all because your not." Well that was kind of a lie. Mitch was already stronger than him in high school, because he has taken so many martial art classes. Plus he did have more muscle than butch did, which kind of bothered me too.

"Whatever buttercup, you'll see when I lay you." Oh my god. Did he just say what I think he just said? I don't know which one to be more shocked about. The fact that he just called me buttercup…or that he just he said he was going to lay me. Oh wait I know. HE JUST SAID HE WAS GOING TO LAY ME! I couldn't move. I was in shock. I was disgusted. He called me buttercup and just said we were going to have sex. Now I knew butch was going to do something, because I wanted to do something too, and I'm not going to stop him. I just sat down, with my mouth wide open trying to catch my breath...I think I'm going to have another panic attack. I can feel my breath slowly stopping to flow. Butch punched Mitch in the chest really hard, which made him fall on the ground holding his stomach. But I wasn't paying attention to them. I CAN'T FUCKING BREATH! I lifted my hand at butch trying to get his attention, but I failed falling on the ground.

"Karou!" butch yelled falling right next to me picking me up.

"Can't-...breath-" I tried to say.

"Breath Karou, it's alright. He isn't going to touch you when I'm around." I started to breathe again. That calmed me down. Thank gosh I depended on Butch words...since I have no family anymore.

"Thanks butch" I said trying to get up.

"I hate you…you fucking bitch! Go to hell!" Mitch spat at Butch and I. I'm surprised no one is noticing this all going down. Butch shot and eye at him. He grabbed his shirt and headed out the door.

"Butch wait! What about your cabin?" he turned around.

"Cover for me" and with that, he was out the door. Oh great. One of them are coming back with a wheel chair. I just hope it wasn't butch. I wanted to follow them and tell them to quit it, but that's going to lead into bigger problems. So I stayed.

Butch P.O.V

I dragged Mitch as far away from the rest of the camp as I could. I can't believe he said that to me and Karou. The looser said he said he was going lay her. IN FRONT OF ME! He's the biggest dumbass ever. I just want to rip his face off... I just can't believe he said that. Mitch...he really needs to watch his mouth.

"You know I have to kill you now right?" I said glaring at him and he just smirked

"If you could. I don't think you can even lay a finger on me..." I just laughed.

"I'm the one dragging you. Not the other way around." He rolled his eyes and so did I.

"Ever think I wasn't trying... this could be a trap." Wow I never thought of that...but then again, he's not that smart to come up with something like that. "Sure you were, and pigs fly." He shrugged.

"Ok fine I'll show you." He stood up strait, and I couldn't pull him anymore. Shit. I tried to pull him again but he didn't move an inch.

"Let's go Mitch! I don't have time for this." I tried to pull him again and still nothing.

"See I told you I am stronger than you. You have no chance against me." I growled

"If you don't move in the next three seconds..." he was pushing my buttons. Good thing were far away from the other campers, and Karou. I don't want her to see me loose it. And when I lose it, it not pretty. I still have Rowdyruff DNA, and those are bad when they get loose. I can't control myself and I just might hurt someone. And I didn't want to do that. It was getting late and I was three seconds away from using my powers to fight. I never did, because I'm not a cheater like Mitch is. If he had my powers, he would use them for no good. And no one needed that.

"Ok I'll give you one more chance to move or else."

"And I'll give you one more chance to break up with Karou before I make my move on her-"

"Dude!" I literally grabbed his shirt lifted him up and shake him like I did senior year. "She doesn't like you! She nearly had a damn heart attack when you said you were going to try and lay her."

"She was just too excited about it...that's all. She could actually feel what's it's like to do it with a real man." What the fuck! Was he serious? He really thinks that she likes him. That is truly messed up. Really REALLY messed up!

"Dude! She's in love with me! Not you! Can't you just deal with the fucking facts that Karou's better off with me and not you! She loves me and hates you! She would rather die than be with your ass any day". Mitch smiled

"Wow you have a very keen memory because if I can recall, I said that to YOU two years ago."

"Yeah I'm smart, I think the world knew this already big head." He smirked.

"That's was she said. Or should I say, that's what Karou's going to say." That's it. I punched him in the gut really forceful and I see it made an affect. He dropped to his knees and started to cough up a little blood.

"You bastard!" He yelled at me. I kicked him on his side and he fell over in pain. God if he kept this up, I was going to kill him. Calm down butch. It's only Mitch. Calm down butch its only Mitch. You're only losing by doing this. Well who cares. I picked him up by his neck and his eyes were slightly open.

"Didn't I say I could beat you up boy? And I wasn't even using my powers, or half of my normal people strength."

"Just put me down." he could only say coughing up more blood. Oh god. Did I go too far again? What if he told someone about this? Shit I'm screwed

"Dude are you ok? I didn't mean it..."

"I-I just might have to tell the..." he coughed some more. Shoot. He would actually tell the cops or some high authority on me. I threw him over my shoulder, shocked to see how light he actually was, and ran. I had to get him as far away from everyone as possible. He all of a sudden started to wiggle away from my grip and he fell to the ground. I turn around to see he's smiling. He then pushed me really hard, causing me to fall inside of a pit. It was too deep to climb out.

"HAHAHA! Now I won't have any distractions when I take my time with Karou tonight" and with that he ran away. Shit. I can't believe I fell for his trap.


	14. MiyakoXBoomer 5

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Well I'm back with Miyako and Boomers story. There not going to have a lot of drama in THIS chapter, but there next one WILL. It's pretty crazy! Plus new P.O.V and character! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Miyako P.O.V<p>

I can't believe that I'm the new boss! Oh My GOD! This was way better than V.P. I was the P! Or president of this company! Oh this place is going to be running a lot differently than it was before. Good different thought. Well if you're not brat at least. She was going to be lucky if I won't fire her. But I'm not that kind of person that would just fire someone for no reason…well trying to steal Boomer away from me would be one...and always trying to steal my ideas…ugh why do I have to be so nice all the time. I walked up to her with a straight face and I could tell she looked very upset. She really shouldn't, but then again…I would. She got what she wanted, which was vice president.

"Miyako...if you're here to brag-" I cut her off before she could say anything back to me. That tells her I'm being serious and have no time for jokes, like Mr. Boss did.

"No Brat I'm actually not her to brag. I'm here to give you your first assignment. I want to see your outfits that are already made. I'm going to start on our magazine as soon as possible and I want one of your dresses on the front page, of course, if I like it." She gave me a great big smile. She got up and hugged me really tightly, not expecting to hear that come out of my mouth. I smiled back even thought I knew she couldn't see me. So this is why I'm always nice to people all the time.

"Thank you so much Miyako! I will never be mean to you ever again!" She was starting to squeeze me tighter, and I started to lose my breath.

"Brat! LET GO PLEASE!" I screamed in here ear. She let go of me and just smiled before skipping away to her office. I felt kind of good that I did something nice to an evil girl like Brat, but there's going to be some new changes in her actions since I'm boss and I know she knows that.

I walked up to Boomer; he was just standing at the same place in shock after all that drama just happened. I would be to if that just happened to me. I patted his back and he turned around smiling at me than gave me a confused look as if he was lost. I just laughed at him.

"W-what just happened? Takaaki...new job...I'm confused. All that just happened at once." I just hugged him. And an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't l explain when we go to dinner tonight." I said trying to confuse him as much as possible.

"You'll explain when I take you to dinner- wait a minute!" He smirked and before I could do anything, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Boomer!" I yelled at him playfully. He took me out of the office building and ran out of the building to his car. I couldn't help but think about Takaaki thought. What if getting president for my job was all in a plan he is coming up with? What was he using my belt with and why did he pluck some of boomers hair? I couldn't help to be really suspicious and have the urge to try to find him, but I didn't want to get hurt again by him. But what if he is trying to kill me...or boomer... or Karou or Momoko...or his Boomer's brothers? What about me? I mean, he's only attacking me... but then again, he just attacked Boomer. When was his next attack? It could be in the next fifteen seconds if all I know. But I better keep this out of my mind when I go on this date with boomer. I was really excited for this. It would be our first date together. I just hope everything goes well.

"Boomer I was thinking-" I started to say. "Maybe it should like...I don't know how to explain it."

"Yes you can...what do you want me to do?" Why is he so sweet all the time? Ugh I hate putting him through all of my problems.

"Well… can you like...get ready at YOUR house and I'll get ready at mine, then you can pick me up and we can go from there. You know like a regular date would."

"All right cool. Just wear something really nice because we are going to a fancy restaurant." Boomer said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Boomer was super sweet.

"Where is it?" I said turning around to face him. I knew he wouldn't tell me, but it didn't hurt to ask some questions once in a while.

"You'll find out at eight" he said with a smile. There was a long silence until boomer broke it. "So...do I have to go back home when I drop you off... or can I just stay for a little while?"

"Duah you can stay! Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Well doesn't it take girls a long time to get ready for a date anyways?"

"Not five hours boomer! And plus I'm a fashion designer and a model. I have to change quickly." I playfully shouted at him. It doesn't take me even an hour to get ready. I take a shower, put the outfit on, do my hair, then makeup, then perfume, then jewelry, then I'm done. Being a model surly taught me how to be quick when it came to this stuff. You couldn't take your time when you're a model showing more than 5 outfits. Plus I had to do all the extra stuff by myself; thanks to brat of course. But I manage to do it.

"Alright alright I'm sorry miyako! You can stop pouting." He said laughing a bit. I didn't notice i was pouting so I stopped. "And I never knew you were a model…"

"Yes you have! You went to like seven or eight of the fashion shows."

"Oh yeah… you look as if you're a pro. I don't see why you aren't a model."

"I am a model and a designer. I choose to be both and Mr. Boss said if I wanted to model my own cloths I could because I could fit a size 0-1. Ugh I really hate being skinny though."

"You don't look like you're a size 0-1, but I'm not saying your fat or big either. "

"Well thanks. But I look as if I'm anorexic or something. Takaaki always called me an anorexic."

"Well you shouldn't listen to the psychotic freak that likes to twist your body parts for pleasure." I shrugged. Boomer did have a point there. We didn't really talk after that, but we got at my house at five. I was kind of bummed out I still had to wait another three hours or our date, but he's here now with me so...

"I want to watch the news for a strange reason." Boomer said sitting down on my floor. Since my grandma is 100% Japanese, she likes the house to be 100% Japanese culture, which means no furniture. I'm surprise that we have a flat screen T.V though. My Grandma prefers to watch the news than read the newspapers.

I turned on the T.V and I gasp at what I saw. Boomer snatched the remote from me and turned up the volume.

"In further news, Kim Kibum also known as Mr. Boss or Mr. Key has retired at working at Yamamoto 'The best fashion in the entire world' today and replacing him would be a young lady named Miyako Gotokuji. Now we go over to David which is at Yamamoto right now."

"Thank you Kate, I have the Vice president of Yamamoto 'The best fashion in the entire world'. What do you have to say about this unannounced change in the company?"

"Well I think it will be 100 times better and faster with Miyako as the new boss. She is very responsible and she will get the job done in no time. She will have a new magazine coming out really soon as well hehe."

"Oh really? Well I better subscribe to it as soon as possible...for my wife of course. Now let's go back to the desk for further news"

I can't believe this! The whole world by now must know that I'm the new Boss for Yamamoto! I'm going to be so rich now! Well… maybe a billionaire now. But I'm not going to be selfish with the money. I'm going to use it for work, animals, family, friends THEN me.

"Wow I can't believe this. Congrad's Miyako!" Boomer says coming towards me to hug me. I opened my arms and let him. He started to stare in my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back. I started to lean closer to him; bad mistake. _Don't do it Miyako!_

"Uh…" Boomer said breaking away from me and putting his hand in his hair. Well that totally didn't just get awkward. I sat back on the ground and started to play with my nails. Maybe we should have kissed…it wouldn't have been this awkward….or maybe it could have been worse. This was way too awkward and I needed to think.

"Oh look its seven already! I think it's time for you to get ready and leave!" I said pushing him to the door while he wasn't doing anything to prevent this.

"Miyako, its only 5:30-" I cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"The more time the merrier!" I said as I pushed him out of the door.

"But-"

"BYE!" I slammed the door in his face. I turned around and sat on the door finger combing my hair. What just happened? Did I really just treat him like that? Maybe I should apologize to him…no he's probably gone by now.

Shoot…what should I do? What if he doesn't come for our date?

*Boomer's P.O.V

'Stupid stupid STUPID!' I kept repeating this to myself as I was driving home from Miyako's house. 'Why didn't I just kiss her? She's probably never going to talk to me now. What if she cancels our date tonight? It wouldn't hurt to ask her...' Before I could dial her number, Brick called. Brick never called ME of all people unless it's really important. I picked it up and answered it before it hung up.

"Hello?" I said nonchalantly wondering what was up.

"Yeah hey boomer I kind of need your help with something, like right now." Oh great. Who did he hurt this time?

"Did you hurt someone again? Cause if you did Momo-"

"No I didn't hurt anyone...well not yet at least" Oh great, I better make a note to call his lawyer.

"Who...and what are you planning to do?"

"Dexter has Momo right now. He captured her somewhere and he's planning to marry her. I wanted to make a clone of Momo so he'll marry it instead of the real one." Well that was a pretty smart plan for brick at least.

"Oh well ok I'll help you. Where are you right now?" I asked pretty sure he was in my room.

"In your room mixing all your stuff together"

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY STUFF?"

"I'm kidding! I really need your help and I don't have time to play around!" Wow this whole situation must be really bad if he hasn't been look through my stuff already. He likes being top dog all the time, since he is the leader, so he leaves everything up to him to figure out. The last time he went through my stuff he almost caused 2012 to actually happen.

"Ok I'm heading over there any ways." I sighed and I can tell that Brick knew something was wrong with me.

"Why? Did Miyako kick you out?" He started to chucked and I didn't respond. I think he caught the clue when I didn't come up with a smart ass comment to come back to.

"Dude...what did you do to her?" Brick sounded a little annoyed but I just ignored him.

"She was trying to kiss me but I didn't kiss her..."

"THE FUCK? When a girl wants to kiss your dumb-blonde ass you better kiss her!"

"Dang Brick! Watch the language!"

"Fuck off I'm pissed off now! How can you be so heartless to such a sweet girl like Miyako?" Now he made me feel really bad about what happened and how I treated her. I might as well come back to that.

"Someone misses her Momo-"

"Yeah Duah! I freaking had sex with her, and the next day she's gone!"

"The FUCK?" Now it was my turn to get pissed "You did it with Momoko and you didn't tell me?" Why am I the one always out of the social group?

"Well I thought Miyako would have told you...so you were the only one that didn't know?" I only shook my head. I'm such a social outcast to everyone.

"I'll be up there in a minute, I just pulled up outside"

"K talk to you later" I hung up. I wonder what Karou and butch are up to...of course I wouldn't know anything about them. They probably have like twelve kids by now. I was about to open the door to my house until I hear the bush sneeze. Wait, since when do bushes sneeze? And since when did I get a bush? I was about to examine the bush until I heard brick yell out my name and to hurry up. I guess I'll look at it later.

"Boomer! BOOMER!" Brick screamed from outside of my room.

"SHUT UP I'M COMMING!" I yell at him back. He can be a very annoying older brother sometimes. Sometime I question if I was supposed to be the oldest brother; maybe Butch even.

"Ok so let me find the stuff before you start letting your left brain take over...again."

"Shut up! At least I don't have relationship problems"

"SHUT UP BRICK! At least my girlfriend isn't with psychotic freak." I said shoving him violently. I don't like being made fun of at all. You will get killed if you make fun of me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Ok ok sorry. Just please help me" Brick said not looking at me in the eye, showing that he lost.

"OK you're going to need this this this and this." I gave him a small vial containing powerful dust.

"Ok so I just mix these up-"

"And say tsvesti I Momoko prinesti yeĭ vdvoe do odnogo klona"

"Can you write that down for me instead?" I sighed. Brick was so dumb sometimes. All of a sudden, the lights start to flicker.

"Hey!" I hear brick yelled, and I saw someone jump out of my window laughing. I run to it to see Takaaki running with the vials I gave to brick. Something was going on with him, and I know it isn't good.

Miyako P.O.V

Oh I hope boomer was still coming. Its 8:12 already. I was wearing a blue dress that I made myself. I don't like buying cloths other people have made. I always wear what I make because I want to know if people like it or not before I showed it to Mr. Boss... which is me now. I hear my door bell ring and I speed walked to the door, so I wouldn't trip on my heels or my dress.

"Miyako I'm so sorry, I..I…I" Boomer took one good look at me before he froze.

"Boomer you look amazing in the suit I made you." Ha I also made my friends cloths too.

"Oh uh thanks? But you, you look like, wow" I smiled and shrugged. I honestly didn't try to look amazing like a usually do all the time. I guess the fact that Boomer might be mad at me, or might not like me anymore discourage me.

"Thanks," I gave him a half smile. "So can we go now? It's already 8:15" He gave me a blank stare and I shook my hand in front of his face to see if he was day dreaming or something.

"Uh…wait, what just happened?" I laughed again grabbing his hand and walking out of my house to his car. Wow, I guess he isn't mad at me after all...

"So...where are we going tonight?" I asked trying to make the area less awkward between us.

"Well, all I can say it's a six star, brand new place that Brick actually recommended to me today... I drove by it and its really fancy just for the outside part of it. And it would be the perfect place for you to advertise your dress." I smiled at him. He was thinking about me. But what if...never mind, I'm not going to think negative, not now.

"Mm kay." I could only say. Crap! What if he thinks I don't care! Ugh I have to think before I say stuff for now on.

"Miyako are you...mad at me?" Boomer asked talking his eyes off the road for a second, then looking strait again.

"Are you mad at me?" I said sounding a little sad and quite.

"No...I would never...I just didn't want to kiss you yet and give you the wrong message... I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Sorry, I guess I rushed things again...like Takaaki says I always do." I felt as if I was going to cry again. I really liked Boomer and I didn't want him to break up with me, or let this relationship go downhill like me and Takaaki.

"No, you didn't rush anything, and don't believe what that douche says!"

"Why not, I think I'm pretty smart." Me and Boomer turned around to see Takaaki, and he was sitting in the back of our car.

"Takaaki!" I screamed. Boomer pulled over and was about to get up but someone broke the window. We looked and saw a man with blonde shaggy hair and deep sea blue eyes. Wh-Who is that?


	15. MomokoXBrick 5

HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE

Since it's a holiday I'm writing as many stories I can and uploading them on here.

MomokoXBrick! Yay! Well I Have a brand New Character *Well you all Know Her* Joining My story! Please Review!

This will also be very short so...yeah…sorry but it's better than nothing!

Brick P.O.V

Ok. How am I going to get the stuff... I was in boomer's room looking at all these sacks of magical dust and jars with liquids and other things. Which one is going to help me? Oh Whatever I'm just going to call boomer. I seriously need help and fast, and I had no tome for guessing.

~*An Hour Later*~

Boomer had to give me another portion after this crazy dude named Takaaki came and stole the first sample. I don't know what was up with him but I ignored it and just told him to too. But Boomer was pissed at him, more than I was mad at Dexter, but I ignored that too. I was now down stares in Boomers miniature lab basement mixing all the ingredients together.

"Ok...now what did Boomer want me to say...?" I grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it.

"Tsvesti i Momoko prinesti yeiÌ† vdvoe do odnogo klona.." I repeated in my head multiple times to make sure I wouldn't mess up, because I tend to do that. I was about to say it for real, but a loud knock interrupted me and almost caused me to spilled some other liquids in the substance.

"COMING!" I yelled. I ran upstairs to the door and as soon as I open the door, I regretted it. It was the only fan girl that would actually try and make the first move on me. Himeko. She was leaning against the wall and was only wearing a man's white polo shirt. I almost wanted to throw up all over her, so I wouldn't have to see her face.

"Well hello brick." My eye started to twitch, you know, how it always does when I see her face.

"THE FUCK! HIMEKO PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON!" I screamed at her. She only sighed and walked in my house. I glared at her.

"Yes you may come in since I'm totally not busy right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Because I want to spend some time with you" She closed the door and pushed me on my couch and tried to sit on me, but I scooted away.

"Oh hell to the no." I said getting up.

"Oh hell yes" She said pushing me on the couch again.

"Get out of my house you slut!" I said running away from her before she could try to do anything else to me.

"Not before I bang you!" she wined. My eye twitched again.

"Go bang someone else! Like the neighbor boy across the street!"

"Who's shirt do you think this is?" I made a discussed face and stepped back. She started to walk closer to me. Crap I said as I hit my back against the wall. She was now pressing against me and I couldn't do anything...or could I?

"Wait...I have an idea"

"What sexy…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Get the fuck off me and I'll show you" She obeyed and I walked her to the basement.

"Oh la la were going to do it in the dark! That's so fancy and cool!" She said jumping up and down.

"NO!" I said. "Just wait here."

"Ok sexy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well you are!"

"I know I am! Only Momo can call me that!"

"OH YOU TWO ARE STILL TOGETHER!" I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed on of boomer spell books and looked up what I wanted to do. I found it in no time because boomer had it marked.

"I hope this works" I whispered

"Hope what works?" She said trying to see what I was doing but I pushed her away, because if I didn't, she was going to mess me up.

"You'll see." I said rolling my eyes.

"OHHH AHHH this is pretty!"

"Shut up! No noise out of you!" She didn't say anything after that. "Ok here goes nothing."

I started to wave this old stick around, kind of looking like the harry potter one's but a little skinnier. "Half tsvesti Momoko i kirpich, ya khochutochnyĭ klon priekhatʹ" The black bowl started to bubble red and pink until it poured out two people that looked exactly like Momo and I.

"You." I said pointed at the brick clone.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said growling at me.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to an ugly ass guy!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Momo said.

"Sorry" Me and my clone said at the same time. "Brick… listen to me you have to be this girls slave for the rest of your life."

"What? I not no slave to nobody!"

"Well you are now." I said pushing him out of the door. "Momo you stay here." She only nodded and smiled. I miss her so much more now. We got to the room where Himeko was in and when she saw the both of us she almost screamed.

"AHHHH! I get to bang TWO bricks?"

"No..." I said pushing my clone to her. "You can keep this one."

"Dude she's hot!" My clone whispered to me. I almost barfed in my mouth but I just shook my head and made them hug.

"Now you two get the hell out of my house."

"Oh...ok than, let's go to my mansion then." She grabbed his hand and ran out of my basement. My clone gave me thumbs up and I just faked smiled.

"That was disgusting." I said to myself as I walked back to where Momo clone was. She was sitting down on the floor playing with her hair and when she saw me she stood up and smiled at me.

"So who am I going to be paired up with?" She said so sweetly.

"This guy named Dexter. He has my girlfriend, your real self-captive and we need you two to switch. Here's a picture of him" I gave her a picture of him and her eyes turned into a light pink.

"He's cute" She said. I almost vomited again.

"Good because you're going to marry him-"

"REALLY! OMG I'M SO HAPPY!" She said hugging me. I hugged back wishing this was the real Momo. My Momo…

"Yeah...well I have to talk to her now."

Momoko's P.O.V

"So were going to have a huge crowd of people at our wedding… well it's just going to be robots. And a buffet of deserts!" Dexter said a little too excited. I hope brick's plan works.

"Oh it will, it's actually going great." Brick said in my head out of nowhere." Ask Dexter were you guys are." Brick said. He scared me at first, but I felt really happy after hearing his voice...kind of.

"Uh...Dexter...Where are we right now...because it's not like I can tell anyone hehe." I said smiling and laughing awkwardly.

"Haha! Funny story it's actually the last place anyone would look...We're under your house!"

"WHAT!" I screamed. We were under my house all this time!

"WHAT! YOU'RE UNDER YOUR HOUSE?" Brick screamed

"YEAH!" I said in my head. "You're telling me that you were building this layer thingy under my house for how long" I said to Dexter

"Oh well a couple of months. I actually live here." I just shook my head and looked at the ceiling. What a freak. Who would do something so crazy like this?

"Well I'll just teleport there invisible just in case he has a video camera in your room. Just tell me when he isn't in your room anymore." Brick said. I wish he would hurry so I can move out of my house.


	16. KarouXButch 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AGAIN!**

**Since It's a holiday Today I'm writing as many stories I can and uploading them on here.**

**KarouXButch Yay! Well another Character is going to be in this chapter so be prepared! AND SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH DRAMA! OUT OF ALL OF THE STORIES THIS COUPLE IS GOING TO HAVE THE MOST DRAMA FOR NOW ON!**

* * *

><p>Butch P.O.V<p>

Dumb ass must have forgotten I could easily fly out of this pit and fly. I could make it to Karou faster than he can run; since he couldn't run anyways…he would be limping all the way there. I made a jump before flying to Karou's cabin. It would only take three seconds to get there anyways since I was wearing my jet pack shoes. As soon as I landed I barged into the cabin making the entire cabin scream in shock including Karou.

"Butch! What's going on?" Karou managed to say trying to catch her breath.

"Oh its…activity time and my cabin got paired up with your so we need the girls to go in the boys cabin ASAP" I winked at her and she got the message.

"Ok girls put on your good shoes." Karou said smiling at them.

"I'll just go get my cabin and meet you guys at the Hickory Cabin" I said about to run off but Karou stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Where's Mitch?" She said worried. Shoot I forgot about him.

"He's on his way here so tell the girls to hurry up." And before she could respond, or even make a face, I left flying to my cabin. As soon as I landed in front of my cabin, I had to catch my breath. I walked in to see them planning something out, but as soon as I got in they went to their bad pretending that they weren't doing anything. I just ignored it.

"Ok boys we got a mission! "I yelled as if I was a captain. They all stopped talking and sitting and stood up.

"I need you dudes to hang out with some high school girls. You need to make sure that they are having a really nice time. Make them laugh...just I guess stall for an hour."

"Yes Sir YES!" They all said saluting me. I just shook my head grinning about how lucky I was to get paired up with them, and led them to the hickory cabin.

I saw the girls already there and we basically pushed them in. Karou looked a little nervous, and I can figure why, but I just smiled at her trying to see if that would work. I guess it did because she smiled back. I was nervous about the whole thing too, but didn't show it. If I showed it, then she would start to have dough's again and not go along with it, and they would mess up everything, which we didn't need right now.

"Well we just want you guys to...uh" I didn't really know what we wanted them to do for an hour.

"What butch wanted to say, we want you guys to stall- I mean get out of your comfort zone and talk to someone way out of your age zone...Is that alright?" They all shook their heads at her and I continued.

"So you guys will get paired together with well you know, and just talk about yourself and what you like. Do some fun things outside play games with other people. OK?" I said feeling a lot better about what Karou and I were actually up to. I just hope it won't be awkward. That's the one thing I'm trying to avoid. They all shook their heads and I continued to talk. "So Adrian why don't you get paired up with..."

"Rose" Karou said completing my sentence. I didn't know any of the girl's names and I'm pretty sure she didn't know any of the boys names either so this might be harder to pair them up than I thought it would be. "Dane, you go with..."

"CeeCee" She said finishing of my sentence again. "Atticus you can be paired up with-"

"Gabriella."

"Sam you go with-"

"Cloe."

"Derrick and-"

"Bella."

"Jason-"

"Nicki...Nicole you go with his twin Kel" Wow I see she is in a hurry to get out of here. I would be too, because I didn't want to run into Mitch on the way...and that would ruin the plan too. But back to Karou; is she that excided...or does she just want to get it over with? It's really hard to tell when it comes to her. I tried to see by looking at her but I still can't really tell but I really don't care either...wait, yes I do.

"Grace and you" She pointed at Eric.

"His name is Eric" I said.

"Angie and Patryk...Lili and Mason... and you two go together. Ok is everyone ok with who their paired up with?" They all said yes and before I could say anything else she was trying to run off, but of course I stopped her. She sighed in frustration.

"Oh and one more thing guys, you need to listen to the girls since there all older than you are, and don't do anything rowdy… or that won't make me proud." They all awed and booed and I just rolled my eyes. They are so awesome. How could I be so lucky and get 3rd grade?

"Ok byeeeee-" I tried to say but Karou pulled me out of the cabin. She was running with me as fast as she could. She didn't even know where I was planning on doing this at. I just stopped in the middle of the mile run she was making me do and she looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why did you stop-?" I cut her off putting my index finger on her lip. "Why are you such in a rush?" I said crossing my arms a little annoyed at her.

"I don't want to run into Mitch...or let him see me for that matter. It's not that I want to rush things...as a matter of fact…I was kind of wondering if you can go slow…but that's not important right now. I just don't...want Mitch to...you know...find me and rape me." I sighed in relief. I actually thought she didn't want to. But I feel way better now and more confident.

"Ok...because I thought-" She cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I kissed back happily forgetting what I wanted to say. Before I could do anything thing else, she pulled away from me. And I got frustrated.

"Not so fast speedy...Were not even there yet." She said grabbing my hand and I lead her to the cabin where I had this all planned. As soon as we were in front of the mini house, I could see that someone was in it. "Crap, Just wait here...actually hide under the boat over there just in case Mitch is in there, or if he's about to come over here or something like that."

"Ok...Love you." She quickly kissed my cheek and hide under the boat. I walked inside of the cabin to see Mitch sitting on a rolling chair waiting for me.

"Ok why the hell are you here?" I asked pissed off.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said smirking at me.

"Well can you just leave...don't you have to "Do" my girlfriend?" I said as if I was testing him. I see he was accepting the challenge by standing up and glaring at me. He started to walk closer to me and I didn't move an inch. We were now face to face.

"Yeah...I just want to wait until..." Before he finishes the statement, he ran off to where Karou would be if she was in her cabin.

"HAHA GOOD LUCK FINDING HER WHEN SHE WENT TO BLOCKBLUES! Oh wait..." I said if I actually didn't mean to. And she smiled and laughed at me.

"See you later block head." And Mitch ran off, not to be seen. I ran downstairs to call Karou."Pssss Karou!" I whispered/yelled. "You can some out now." She crawled out under the boat and ran upstairs with me. She pushed me in and locked the door, and before she could turn around and looked at me, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We spend about 2 hours together in that room.

Karou P.O.V

As soon as we got to our cabin, the girls could only talk about the 3rd grade boys and how sweet and cute they were, and if they were there age they would totally go out with them. I just laughed and smiled at all of their funny comments.

"So... Karou...what were you and Butch up to tonight?" CeeCee asked.

"We went to one of these boring staff meetings and we took a walk...then came and pick you guys up."

"Aww butch is so romantic! Oh and so was Patryk!" Said Angie jumping up and down.

"That's cool!" I said trying to sound interested. I was really interested what just happened 15 minutes ago with butch. I couldn't have been happier actually, it's just that I have nothing to say...it's weird...does everyone act like this after there first time? Oh well I'm not thinking of everyone right now I'm just thinking about me and butch.

"Uh guys, I'm just going to go outside now. Get some more air." they all agreed and continued to talk about the 3rd grade boys.

I sat down on a log which was behind the woods. Normally I would be a little scared about sitting here alone in the dark, but not tonight. I feel so weird after what happened. Good weird of course. I wonder if Momoko felt like this after she did it with Brick. I out of nowhere felt really sick all of a sudden and had the need to throw up. I got off the log and threw up behind a tree. I went back to the log. What just happened? I was interrupted in thought after I heard a sound out of the bush behind me. I got off the log and went in front of it and before I could do anything, a pair of green hands pulled me in with it. The hand was covering my mouth before I could try to scream out of it. I opened my eyes to see who was doing this. Ace. Oh Shit. I know what he was going to do. I tried to scream and kick away from him but he was sitting on me. I'm doomed. And that when I knew I was in big trouble. I felt a sharp pain somewhere I rather not share and I screamed and cried louder. He was raping me and I didn't have the strength to call for help of punch him.

"HEY GET OFF HER!" I heard a deep voice say. Am I hallucinating, or did I really see Mitch pull ace off me and threw him on the floor beating him up until he started to bleed.

"Mitch!" I said running up to him and hugging him when he tried to help me up. Ok I know I don't like Mitch but he was the only one that was here. He saved me from getting pregnant with Ace's child, and no one want's that things child.

"Shh Shhh SHhh It's alright...and I know how to make the issue better...I mean like get you better of course." Oh God...here it comes. "And what would that be?" I said quietly. He just smirked looking the other direction so I wouldn't see him, but I did. He didn't look like the Mitch I knew. He looked like a totally different person. And that scared me. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my arm and covered my mouth so no one would hear me scream. He dragged me to the Hickory Cabin…

To make a long story short. I didn't go back to my cabin after that, I ran away from everyone. I didn't want to talk to butch; I didn't talk to the girls. I just went where no one could hear me cry.


	17. MiyakoXBoomer 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!**

**MiyakoXBoomer again with a new charater. If you were confused about the ending of the last MiyakoXBoomer story, All the answer's will come in this one.**

**Short Chapter as well! Really qucik chapty! I just wanted the little situation between the two to be over and i could start fresh.**

**THANKS!**

Miyako's P.O.V

I Couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. I Just stared at Taka-Chan and...and ..Boomer?I Looked at the so-called boomer next to me and then the other one. The boomer looked as confused as I did. Taka Just laughted at us and now i was pissed."Who the..the...mess is this next to you taka? Because i'm pretty sure this is the real boomer." Well i wasn't sure if that was the real boomer or not. He was acting a little weird today so i wasn't really sure. I guess i Offeneded him because he looked at me like I was crazy."Sorry...but it seemed as if you wern't acting as yourself today boomer...as if you really didn't..." I just looked away not wanting to make the situation even worse than what it is already.

"Aww is the cute little couple having some relationship issues?" Taka Said elbowing the other boomer's arm and he started to laugh. I seriously needed to know what's up with this dude. he;s kind of getting even more on my nerves now and i demanded answers Right now. "Who the hell is that taka? WHy the hell did you...who the...what the hell are you trying to do?" I couldn't control my mouth right now. I was angry. I wanted to break something. But i was confused, and sad, and so many other emotions.

"Well someone is mad." Taka said trying to tick me off even more. "And if you must know, this is boomer's CLONE! His Name is booker. He is exactly like boomer but x3 times better at everything he does." I was confused now again. If he wanted to make a clone out of anyone why didn't he make a clone of me? Unless he's...

"GAY!" Boomer screamed! "Why the heck would you make a clone out of me instead of miyako? Are you nuts? Do yuo relize how gay your making yourself soud? I mean, if i was to get revenge over my ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend, i would make a evil version of her! Not the boyfriend!" Boomer was right. He stole all of the words out of my mouth.

"Well..." Taka was spechless now. I guess he was so pissed of at us he really didn't think about what he did. "Ugh i hate you both...booker just kill them both."booker just shook his head and got out the car, pulled boomer with him and started to beat him to a pulp.

"BOOMER!" I screamed. I Got out of the car and before i knew it, booker was attacking me too. "Stop it" I said and before i could do anything else he punched me too hard. I Blacked out.

Boomer P.O.V

I Saw him punch Miyako and she fell on the ground not moving. Thats it! He woke up my inner rrbz moster and he's a gonner now. I Started to transform into a...a monster and tore him up to shreads. Taka looked really scared and ran off while i was killing booker. I don't remember much after that.

I was on a hospital bed now attached to two I.V's and my arm was rapped up. There was a rap around my stomach, and i had cast on my right foot. A nurse with short black hair was checking up on me and when she saw i was awake she ran inside of my room.

"Glad to see you away..." The nurse said "I rubbed my eyes to see i was in a small room with a t.v and a wide window above me and next to me. It was dark outside.

"Wh-what time is it?" I Manage to say really weakly.

"Its two o'clock in the morning, aparatly you and your girlfriend got attacted by something." Miyako! How was she!

"How is she, I want to see her!"

"Mr. You must stay here. I'll go get her. She got hit pretty bad, but not as bad as you." She said. "Wait a secod while i get her." She left. OH miyako's probably going to break up with me. I put her in so much danger, she get her, she even said that i wasn't acting like myself. I saw her walk in with an ice pack on her head and a couple of stiches on her face. "Miyako! Are you alright!" I said trying not to sound as if i was sick.

"Yes, i'm alright. Ypu are the one that got hurt really bad, Are you o-"

"Do you want to break up with me?" I blurted out. she had a shocked and a hurt expression on her face. "w-what? i would never! i thought YOU wanted to break up with me because of my big mouth." I shook my head and tried to get up but failed missably and hurt myself. Miyako rushed to me and help me up. ANd we got lost in eachother's eyes again. I could never get tired of her light blue eyes. And this time i listened to brick. I kissed her full force on the lips, not caring if i was in pain or not. I Grabed the back of her head to deepen the kiss and she rapped her arms around my neck.

MiyakoXBoomer P.O.V

I'm pretty sure were ok now. We kissed for what felt like 10 minutes. It was a total makeout. Our first makeout. And the nurse didn't even come back. I'm pretty sure she knew not to. But its a great feeling that i know that (He/She) feel's the same way as I do.


	18. MomokoXBrick 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST STORY I'LL WRITE TODAY, BUT I WILL START THIS BACK UP TOMORROW ON BLACK FRIDAY!**

**MOMOKOXBRICK! HURRAY!**

***TRYING TO FINISH THEIR CONFLICT***

**THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

><p> Brick's P.O.V<p>

That damn monkey boy named Dexter had my girlfriend under her own house this entire time! None the less living there planning this entire thing out! That sick bastard! And I couldn't believe that I didn't realize that! I'm a bigger idiot that he it! UGH! I just can't believe I said that!

I started to break things and yell and yell. There was a time I almost called boomer just to call him a whole bunch of names but Momo's clone stopped me. Momo's clone tried to calm me down many times but NOOO! It was not going to happen anytime soon! I wanted to rip him to shreds, kill him even for putting me and Momo through this, but if I did, I'll ruin the entire plan, and Momo WOULD have no choice but to marry that idiot freak!

I was still waiting for Momo to tell me when it was ok to save her yet...but she hasn't responded to me. I wonder if she forgot about it. No, she couldn't forget about me OR her leaving that crazy place. I was going to talk to her if she has forgotten, because that could happen. What if he erased her memory of me! Oh no now I have to try to talk to her.

"Momo is he gone yet? Did you forget?" I asked a little annoyed and worried at the same time. I hope he didn't erase her memory. What kind of a dick does that? Yeah yeah I know Dexter would. It's been 5 minutes now without a response and from her and I was just about to go down there and beat everything out of Dexter's body, but she thought.

"No. He still is talking about the stupid wedding. The boy is obsessed with me, and will not leave my side for anything because he things you're going to kidnap me from him. He is such a child. I Have to stay here until he finish talking, then I'll let you come" I was even more pissed now. I've been waiting for a long time now and I want my Momo back with me so I can spend the rest of the day with her! Gosh, now I'M sounding like a child! But I can't help it! I want my Momo back!

"But it's been about two and a half hours Babe! I need me and you time NOW." I really wanted her to know how much I miss her so she doesn't think any negative thoughts or anything of the such.

"I know I Know. I'm so sorry babe." She said a little annoyed too. Actually, a lot more annoyed than I did. I wouldn't blame her. She was wasting good life time there. At least she has self-control. I don't have that, but I do want that.

"Well find some way to get him out, wait! I'm the man let me think" I was thinking of things she could do without actually touching him... but what if she said she was! The clone should be there before he could come back! Good plan brick! Good Plan! "Ok so here is what you do" I said then made a dramatic pause." Promise him something that will make him supper happy"

"Like what?" She said as if she was begging for anything. "Like...I don't know… make out time?"

"WHAT HELL NO BRICK-"

"Well you're not actually going to do it, the clone is. You just have to say you are."

She sighed and I didn't hear her until she said ok. I grabbed boomer's book again and went to the page that I wanted

"AHA! Here it is...ok so…teleport kirpicha I Momoko klon Momoko nevidimym , a takzhe?" I said and then it happened. We were where momoko was and she was wearing a pink dress. I swear that my nose was bleeding because my face was so red. It's either that she looked really hot, or I just missed her amazing face. I turned around to see Momo's clone wearing the same thing but she was standing up. I almost passed out.

"Oh my...Brick your as red as a tomato...maybe even redder."

"J-just shut up, I looked away from her. Ok just grab Momoko's hand and you will switch places with her. You need to-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Yeah I know I know. I'm not dumb remember, I'm the really smart Momoko." And with that she grabbed her hand, which frightened the real momoko, and they switched places. My Momo was invisible and the other one was sitting on the bed.

"BRICK! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Momo ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I missed you too Momo! By the way you look gorgeous with that dress on." I mention and she smiled. "Really? I didn't like it and it makes me look fat-"

"You're not fat momo." I said grabbing her shoulder, but I guess that wasn't a good idea, she grabbed my arm and flipped me over on my back making me go pass out.

MOMOKO P.O.V

Oh Crap I thought that was Dexter behind me. He liked to grab onto my shoulder, and I guess that freaked me out… "Oh my gosh Brick I'm so sorry!" I said walking towards him and shaking his shoulders. Nothing. "Brick..brriiicckk please wake up!" I said trying to wake him up by slapping his cheeks. Nothing. Well there's only one thing to do. I kissed him full forced on the lips and he woke up in a flash, but he didn't stop kissing me.

"I missed your lips." He said smiling. I smiled back. "I am so sorry Brick, I didn't mean to flip you over…it's just that Dexter did that to me so many times…I just freaked out because I thought that was him and…well you know." I said looking down. Brick hugged me and I hugged back, missing his hugs.

"I missed your smiles everyday…" He said cupping his hand on my face, which made me blush. "I love you." We both said in unison and laughed.

*5 hours later*

It's good to be outside and not imprisoned that small room. I was in bricks room relaxing after a long day we just had. It was also nice to be with him after being with Dexter. "Brick, I missed you so much…" I said with my head on his chest. He smiled. "I know, and I missed you too."

"No I really did miss you, I couldn't…I couldn't even think about living without you." I started to tear up a little. It was true, I loved brick so much, and just imaging having to marry another person just makes me want to scream. I didn't realize that I was not crying on his chest and told me to sit up. I did, and he started to wipe my face with his thumb.

"It's alright momo, were together now and that's what matters."

"But…" I couldn't stop crying. He shushed me and hugged me again." I missed you so much too. I was nearly about to go down there and beat the living nerd out of him…I was so mad that I was about to call Boomer, just to make fun of him."

"Brick! What did I tell you about making fun of your brothers even when they didn't do anything…"

"Yeah I know your clone told me the same thing…. But I thought I was going to lose you…and that broke my heart." He said as low as a whisper. And then the craziest thing happened. I saw a tear run down his face, which made me cry some more.

"Brick…."

"Just promise me nothing like this will happen again Ok." He said getting up and wiping his face. He was trying not to cry in front of me…Not happening.

"Brick…you can cry in front of me…"

"Cry…what are you talking about. I'm not crying." I walked up behind him and hugged him, resting my head on his back. "Fine…if you don't want to cry in front of me…cry now. Then I'll know you love me."


	19. KarouXButch 7

**HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY!**

**THIS Chapter is going to be really good!**

****A/N This is also Karou's and Butch's VERY LAST couple's chapter. (No the story isn't over just yet)**

* * *

><p>Karou P.O.V<p>

The next morning I found myself sleeping on the ground in the middle of the woods. I was very cold and I felt even worse than last night. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I couldn't even go to Butch first. I had to get some help and fast. I limped to the nurse's cabin and sat down in the nearest chair moaning really loudly wanting to throw up again.

"Oh me oh MY!" The nurse said acting like an American nurse would on T.V. "You look very sick young lady! What have you been doing?" She put a thermometer in my mouth before I can respond to her question. She takes it out and looks at it weirdly. "Hmm..." She did a whole bunch of other test on me to see if I was sick or whatever. "Well you don't have a cold, or a fever, or any other sickness...unless...Oh my I cannot believe I didn't think of this before!" I rolled my eyes and before I could say anything else she grabbed three different boxes and handed them to me. "W-what are these?" I said looking at the box and then blushing. "Oh..." How couldn't I think of this!

"Take all three of these...if you get all three positive, leave camp and go home to talk to a real doctor, if you get two or one positive, talk to me, and if your all negative, come back, so we can see what's really up with you, Alright?" I shook my head and left. I didn't want to run into Mitch or Butch. If they see me with these boxes they might freak. I didn't even want to see Mitch's face ever again either…or Ace's. Butch already knows about Mitch, but if he found out about Ace, I don't know what would happen. Just thinking about those two makes me want to break down and cry again.

I ran inside of my cabin's bathroom, because I knew they were either eating breakfast, or talking to those 3rd grader boys. Either way I know they won't be coming back here for a while. I didn't want any food right now, I couldn't imagine eating right now, or talk to anyone. Not even Miyako or Momoko about this. I felt so broken after Ace...and Mitch didn't help the situation at all either. I looked at all three boxes. One was pink, one was blue, and one was green. I of course grabbed the green box and looked for the instructions. I've seen one of these before and I know how to use it but, I wouldn't think I would be using it any times soon.

"Well I better get started." I opened all three boxes at one and tested them all at the same time. I sighed again looking at all three of the test. I hope something else is wrong with me. I don't think I could handle a child. Not now. And what if it isn't Butch's? What if it's Ace's...or Mitch's. I could feel tears run down my face again and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down and started to cry again.

Butch's P.O.V

I'm starting to get worried about Karou. I knew Mitch must have been up to must have hurt her. I saw Mitch laughing with some girls. I stormed to him and when he saw me he frowned. He had a couple of cuts and bruises. Karou must have done that. "Where is she?" I yelled at him and showing him to the ground. "Where is my girlfriend? MY Girlfriend?" He got up and dusted himself off, and as soon as he was done, I pushed him harder on the ground trying to tell him that I wasn't joking around anymore.

"Man, I honestly don't know. After I gave her the best night of her life, she ran off!" I kicked him on his side. I know Karou; she wouldn't just run off for any reason. I didn't want to waste any more of my time, so I grabbed Mitch by the collar and punched him in the face. He just didn't get it. I was in love with Karou and if he got in my way with her, he would get hurt by me. And that goes to anyone. Boy or girl. Even my brothers. I just can't take the fact that he could have hurt her…or she could be lying dead some were, so I wanted answers.

Mitch tried to get up from my punch but I wouldn't let it happen. I jumped on his back. Not hard enough to break anything, but I wish I had. "Mitch, I'm going to ask you one more time to stop trying to steal my girlfriend from me. We love each other and you are only making it worse for yourself. I'm trying to be nice here and warn you if you do anything stupid to interfere with our relationship, I will have to kill you." "You can't touch me unless you want to go to jail-" "I don't give a fuck if I end up in jail. As long as you are not living, I'll be fine." He looked at me a little scared but I ignore it.

I walked away from him starting to search for her. I was really scared now. After the issue she had with her brother beating her. How would she react if she got raped? Would she kill herself? I had to find her now.

Karou P.O.V

No no nooo! This CAN'T be happening to me! ALL POSITIVE! How is that even possible? They can't be wrong thought. They all are the top pregnancy test in America. I had to tell...Wait, I couldn't tell Dai, he'll probably kill us both. Oh! I'll tell the professor. I got my protractor out of my belt and called him up. Ken popped up. Wow I didn't realize how long it's been since I've talk to him. He looked cute. His hair was shaggier and longer. He got muscles and he wasn't wearing that stupid white nerd coat anymore. "Hi Ken!" I said pretending to be happy. I must have been really bad because he looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Karou...what's going on with you? You're hiding something and I can see right through it." Wow he got a really deep voice since I last talk to him, but that wasn't what I cared about right now. I wanted to talk about my situation. I really didn't want to talk about this with ken, even though he's the smartest kid in the might be smart, but it doesn't mean he's mature. "Is the profess-"

"He's...gone" He said looking down. "Well where is he?" I said sounding a little irritated. I was in no mood for playing games right now. I was in real trouble and I needed to talk to the professor. "He...kind or quit being a scientist so it's just me." Was ken all alone these past years? I feel really bad for not talking to him. "So what do you want? I know you well enough you don't call people to talk about their lives." Wow that really made me feel terrible about myself. Did he really mean that about me? Well I've been called worse. "I'm pregnant." I manage to say. Ken's nonchalant face turned into a shocked face.

"Wow, well as a woman with super powers toy should know that your pregnancy is shorter than the average woman. So instead of you being pregnant for nine months, you'll be pregnant for four months and two weeks. And I guess you had intercourse yesterday to have the side effect in your systems today. Uhh, yeah...sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment I have to go now bye" and with that, he hung up on me. I just rolled my eyes. I looked at all three tests again.

_"If you get all positive, leave the camp." _

I remembered the nurse said. Well that was fun. Now I have to leave. I threw all of my test away and walked in the cabin. How could my day get any worse than what it actually was…

"Hi Karou." I look to see Mitch sitting on one of the girl's bed. I turned around heading for the bathroom but he got up and grabbed my arm. And then something happened. I felt as something stabbed my heart. I screamed and smacked his hand away. And everything that happened yesterday came back to my memory. I started to cry. Mitch started to walk towards me. "Karou..."

"LEAVE MITCH!" I yelled at him and started to throw anything that was near me. I never wanted to see him again after what he did to me. "I never want to see you again" I said in a whisper loud enough for him to hear. I looked up and saw a hurt expression on his face. "Karou..."

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked really freaked out and backed away. I had no time for him right now. And I did hate him. He has damaged my life so much I just don't know what to do. He left the cabin, which left me alone. I just want to die right now. The thought of the baby being his made me freak out even more.

Butch P.O.V

I had no idea where she would be right now. I probably should check her cabin. Just then I heard someone say I hate you. That had to be Karou. I ran to her cabin to see Mitch running out of it. Shit! How did he get here before I did? It doesn't matter now. I looked at Mitch and he looked freaked out. I didn't have time for him now. I had to check on Karou. I burst through the door not caring if I broke through it or not. I saw Karou in the back of the room hugging her knees. I ran to her and didn't touch her. I knew she would probably freak out if I did.

"Karou, I'm here. I'm so sorry I-"

"Butch...I'm pregnant." I stood up and started to walk away. Mitch...Mitch was a dead man now.

"Butch wait!" She said standing up. She looked a little dizzy and was about to fall, so I help her keep her balance. "I can't believe this." I said holding her hand. I could tell she's been crying for a while. "Well the kid could be yours." She said with a half-smile. I smiled back. I don't know what to do now. We got ourselves in a bad situation.

"The nurse said it would be best if I left the camp too." I shook my head. She doesn't need to be here. "Do you need help packing your stuff?"

"No. You can go pack your stuff and-" All of the girls came in and looked at us. "Say our goodbyes" She finished her sentence.

"What do you mean 'say your goodbyes'?" one of the girls said. All their happy faces melted into sad faces. I didn't want to be here when they all started to cry and get angry, so I quietly walk out. "Meet you in the front Karou" I said. I didn't wait for a response from her. I just left. How am I going to say bye to my boys? They were like the sons I always wanted…well there could be a chance that the child Karou has could be a boy…but I just hope it my child at least. I think saying by to them will be more difficult than what Karou has to do. As I walked in my cabin all the boys were talking about the high school girls. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok guys I have some bad news. I have to leave the camp today." They all started to boo and aw. I felt really bad for them now, but Karou come's first out of anyone, so it wouldn't hurt to say good bye.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" Dane said checking his blood sugar. I couldn't tell them that my girlfriend is pregnant with either my or Mitch's child. "Because my uh friend is…uh...sick...yeah really sick And I have to take her home." Shit face I shouldn't had said 'her'. They had a shock face and half of them gasped.

"It's a SHE?" Sam said. I just notice he looked a lot less like a nerd than how he usually looks. "Sam? Why do you look so different?"

"The high school girl I got paired up with, Cloe, she gave me a makeover. Now answer my question!" Wow he got a little more pushier lately too. I shook my head and they gasp again. They really need to stop doing that.

"So is it that girl your always with all the time?" Kel said and Jason punched him on the shoulder. "Duah it's her! She's obviously his girlfriend." He said sounding proud. I shook my head again. I feel really awkward talking about this with them. I walked to my bag and started to throw my stuff in it." Well that's good you're not single at least...I guess...But why can't she go to the nurse?" Adrian asked looking in his hand held mirror. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he is actually a girl or not, but of course I would never say that to his face. "It's not that kind of sick...I mean like cough cough sick." I said trying not to give it away.

"Than what is it then" Mason asked kicking a soccer ball back and forth with his knees. Well what could I say? Oh she has morning sickness because she's pregnant. NO! They'll run out of here screaming like there's no tomorrow. "We think she has the flu but we don't know yet. We're going back to Tokyo to see her real doctor." I answered the best I could.

"Oh. Well take good care of her." Derrick said chewing on a candy bar. Where does he get all of this candy? "Thanks guys. I just want you to know you guys are all awesome!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Butch do you have a cell phone? Or an email?" Patryk asked and all of the boys shook their head in agreement. "Yeah my number is 8549-2454535-5752354 and my email is green eyed swag at gee " I love saying my email.

Karou P.O.V

We were on the plane going back to Tokyo and I felt really bad for Butch. He had grown a really good relationship with the boys and I broke him apart from that. I still felt really sick to my stomach. I shouldn't be on a plane when I feel like I'm about to throw up every second of my life. I couldn't eat anything either. I would just throw it all up, and I hate the feeling as if I couldn't eat.

"Are you ok?" He asked rubbing my back. That relaxed me a little. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Butch, I'm so sorry I ruined your week-"

"No, you would have ruined it if you got hurt, or died. You stop worrying about me and think about you and this baby." He said rubbing my stomach.

"I talked to ken about this. He said my pregnancy is half the time from a regular woman's. So it will be four months and two weeks." He faked smiled.

"Well I rather you NOT be pregnant at all than you being pregnant for four and a half months." I shrugged and looked forward. As soon as I get home, Dai will be waiting for me and he'll beat me again. I started to cry again. Butch saw me and put his arm around me.

"I have to get my stuff without Dai seeing me." I told him.

"I'll get it for you, he won't...well he can't touch me unless he wants to get hurt really badly."

"Don't hurt my brother. He's the only person I have left in my family Butch. I know that her hurt me but he's still family, and it's only because of...Mitch." I said crying harder after I said Mitch.

"Don't worry about Mitch hurting you anymore. I already warned him." I just hope Mitch will listen to him, but then again he will always get his way no matter what, and he already proved it.


	20. Blue's and Red's

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**THIS is a good chapter. The blues and the reds finally get to talk!**

**Sorry it took me so long this time. I had really bad writers block. And that's why it's so short.**

****A/N I guess I wasn't clear on that last chapter. That last chapter will be the last chapter that the greens will have an individual chapter. It wasn't their last.**

* * *

><p>NOW THE BLUES!<p>

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up in a chair next to Boomer. Our date didn't go out as planned last night, but who cares? I got to spend the rest of my day with Boomer. And at least he's ok. Whatever booker did to him…they must have a really big fight. I didn't want to ask him about it just in case he was stunned or something. I looked at him. He's so cute when he's asleep. I smiled at him.

He reminds me of a little child snuggling to their blanket. Yeah, he was that cute. I started to play with his blonde hair and I was shocked. It's softer than I thought it would be. I moved his hair out of his face, and boomer had a mad face. I wonder what he's dreaming about-

"Hmn don't touch her booker…" Boomer murmured turning the other way. He's probably having a bad dream about what happened yesterday. I brushed his hair again and he seemed to calm down. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Morning…Miyako." He said rubbing his eyes sitting up a little.

"Morning Boomer, how are you feeling?" I said rubbing over the bandage over his stomach. He hissed in pain and I quickly moved my hand away from it.

"Sorry…I didn't know that would hurt you." I said pulling boomer's hair back. "I really love your hair." I said kissing the top of his hair.

"Oh, so now you're cheating on me!" He said rubbing my cheek in his hand. I smiled and he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. "Uh..." We heard someone say. It was Boomer's nurse. We pulled apart from each other blushing. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to check your vials."

"No problem." Boomer said slowly trying to sit up again. While the nurse was checking him, I couldn't help but to play with his hair again. I guess that calms him because he made a big sigh. It calms me too.

"Your hands are so soft." He said with his eyes close. "So is your hair." I said putting my hand deep inside his hair to rub his scalp and then going back to his hair.

"Well everything seems be fine with you Mr. Boomer, and if you want, you can go home now. We just need you to sign some paper and we will be done here." The nurse said putting the clip board back on his bed.

"That sounds nice." He said grabbing the clip board and signing his name on it. "Were going home." He said to me grabbing my other hand. I smiled at him.

"Great! I'll go get you some Crutches to walk with. A wheel chair is outside the room. And I think that does will be it. Have a nice day you two." She brought the wheel chair in and helped Boomer sit in it. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I know how that feels but why is he leaving if he still hurt?

"Boomer…" I said, hand still in his hair. Apparently he knew what I was thinking about and smiled at me.

'I'll be fine." He winked at me and I could only half smile.

*Boomer's P.O.V

We're finally at my house after a long drive and I was in so much pain. Miyako had to drive for me, and let's face it…she isn't the best driver. I probably should have stayed at the hospital. Me having a broken arm AND a leg doesn't help either. How would I protect Miyako if Takaaki tried to harm her? I would be helpless and he would probably break her arm or leg this time.

"I'm going to fly up to my room, can you walk next to me?" said. She only nodded. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm that wasn't broken and pulled me out. I tried to fly but I remembered I needed a walking or a running start before I did. I'm not as advanced as Butch was at flying." I can't fly..." I said in frustration. I started leaning against her. She put my arm around her shoulder and grabbed me by the waste trying her best to avoid the part where it had the bandage on. "Come on big guy." She said trying her best to drag me to my house. Miyako probably weighed 100 pounds so trying to lift me was going to be a challenge without her belt. I tried to help out by hopping with that one leg but she kept telling me to stop before I broke my other leg, which was a possibility.

We got to our house in five minutes. And she parked right in front of the house too. It was THAT difficult. I opened the door knowing that we never lock it and the first thing we heard was banging. Oh shit. We came at the wrong time. Miyako looked very confused.

"What's that noise?" Miyako ask trying to track down where it's coming from. "… It's Momoko and Brick." As soon as I said that her face wet a bright red. I laughed at her and slammed the door, hoping that they heard us. They did and ran down stared with robes on and as soon as they saw us, their faces grew as red as a tomato.

"Uh...Hi guys" Brick said trying to hide behind Momoko and vice versa. "Guys its ok" Miyako said trying to stop them from spinning around. I could see him her face that she was totally discussed about this. "Dude what happened?" Brick said to me and motioning to the scratches and bruises on me.

"Takaaki..." I said rolling my eyes. I can't believe what happened last night...actually happened. And the fact that he made another version of me named Booker…no wonder he stole all of that stuff…the clone spell, some of my hair…and Miyako's belt for the powers. But I really don't want to remember this because it only reminds me of me turning into a beast…which is the side I didn't want Miyako to know… I'll remind her more about Takaaki.

"Wow I can't believe Takaaki won-"

"HE DIDN'T WIN BRICK!"

"Ok ok...calm down...I didn't know this was a sensitive topic... but looks like this was a bad fight….did you turn into a-"

"Brick! SHUT UP!" I said trying to cut him off before he could say anything else.

"What...?" I nod my head a little towards Miyako. He had a big A Ha moment.

"Oh...well did you?" He asked a little worried. We Rowdyruff have a really bad temper problem that we can't control.

"Yeah." I said disappointed in myself.

"Did what?" Momoko and Miyako said at the same time.

"Nothing...its guy code" I said looking at Brick and he looked back at me shaking his head.

"I want to know what you're talking about?" Momoko comes behind Brick and kisses his neck. REALLY? I know I'm going to have to get used to this but I just… can't.

"Ok guys really?" I said walking to the stairs trying to figure out how to get up them.

"Here I'll help you-" brick tried to say and walk towards me but I put my hand in the way

"No thanks. I don't need your help"

"Uh yeah you do-"

"Brick! I said no"

"Boomer! You can't climb up the stairs in your condition…"

"I said I don't need your help!"

"Well you kind of do!"

"Guys!" Momoko and Miyako yelled trying to stop our bickering but it didn't work. It never did. We only got louder and louder and so did the girls. But the door started to open. We heard a soft voice say 'I feel so sick" We all stop our yelling to face the door and see...


	21. KarouXButch 8

**MERRY CHRISTMAS Everyone!**

**Blah blah blah you know what imma say so I'm not going to say it (Haha I said imma instead of I'm going to)**

**A/N ~ This story is in July 2012.**

* * *

><p>Karou P.O.V<p>

Butch and I were in front of my house. After the plane ride and the drive here, Butch made me feel a lot less worried about Dai and what he was planning to do. He won't do anything if butch is there to protect me. That's why I love butch. I got out of my seat and took a deep breath. I know I'm going to be fine. I really hope I'll be fine. I told Butch I'll get my stuff out of my room because I didn't want Butch to go through my stuff, especially my journal. No not a diary, My journal. My butch journal. I only write about butch. And that would be so embarrassing if he saw that. I could lose my reputation if he saw that.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Butch said interrupting my thoughts.

"Um… no I got this..." I said looking away from butch.

"Are you sure? ...I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." I love how butch cares for me all the time. I blushed and smiled.

"Yes I know. Dai isn't in the living room right now. As a matter of fact he's probably not even at home right now. He isn't expecting me until another four days or so." I said thinking positive. I should really do this for now on. I got the key under the little mat and twist the lock. Shock, I see the door was unlocked. I walk inside to see trash everywhere. He had a party. By the looks of it, the biggest party of the year. I walk in to also see him sleeping on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Butch," I whispered. "You have to be super quite. He's a really light sleeper." I warned, but it was too late. He knocked over a flower vase, which shattered all over the tile floor. It woke up Dai in a spit second.

"What the- Karou?" Dai got up and ran up to my face looking as if he wanted to hit me. I guess Butch saw the same thing I felt butch's chest behind my back and I grabbed onto his arm so he wouldn't do anything to my brother. Even though he treated me like crap, I still love him in a strange way.

"Dai? What the hell happened in here?" I yelled at him motioning at the room that looks as if a tornado hit.

"I had a little party with a couple people, so what?" I was starting to get a little worried about him. He seems to be a little too care free about his life right now.

"Dai...are you ok?" I said with a sad voice. I knew Butch knew I was a little worried for Dai as well because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aww is my poor little sister actually worried for her brother?" I knew he was trying to make fun of me now, and that got me angry.

"Dai you better be lucky that I actually care about your sorry ass!" I snapped at him.

"Hey! I'M NOT AN ASS ASS!" He snapped back at me which got me even angrier.

"IM NOT AN ASS EITHER!" We were full at it now. I was yelling and stomping my feet on the ground and so was he. We both were so close to flipping out on each other.

Butch P.O.V

Lucky enough, neither of them noticed that I walked up stairs. I know that I probably shouldn't leave Karou when she is arguing with her brother, but she looked fine to me. Karou is a strong girl that can take up for herself… but I don't really care about the both of them right now. This is the perfect opportunity to go through all of her stuff. I was pretty sure she wrote in some sort of book... I really need to know what she writes about… who she writes about and everything. When I got in her room, I grabbed her neon green suitcase and went through all of her drawers to see if she had a diary or something while I got her cloths. I saw nothing which frustrated me. I looked on her desk. Nothing. She hides things really well. Oh, but what about the little drawer next to her bed? I look to see many books and diaries that all said Butch. I blushed a little knowing that all her feelings of ME were in these little books. I found the most recent one and started reading.

_December 25 2011_

_OMG Butch was my secret Santa again! It all started when Miyako wanted to do secret Santa after she did it at her job or whatever. We all had to draw a random name out of a hat. I got Miyako, Miyako got Brick, Brick got Boomer, Boomer got Momoko, Momoko got Butch, and Butch got me. This would be the second time he would be MY secret Santa, but it worked out pretty well. Butch didn't have any money which I highly dough, so he just granted me one wish. I told him that he would have to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the year. FUN! I just hope I don't get carried away and say that he needed to kiss me. Then he will totally know I like him, and I don't want that. Not now at least. Well…not ever. Well… maybe not ever but not anytime soon. I really like Butch...I mean really REALLY like butch but I don't really know if he likes me or not. Well I have nothing really else to say!_

_Bye_

I can't believe that she thought I didn't like her. I had a mad crush on her way before she did. Before I could turn the page to read another one of her entries, I heard Karou scream something. Something that I knew was going to get Dai mad. That she was Pregnant. I just knew Dai was going to do something to her but before I could go down the stairs and prevent it, I heard a loud slap and then a big crash. I grabbed random things and threw them into her bad super-fast, put the diary in my back pocket and ran down the stairs. Most of her stuff she had she took to camp, so there wasn't much left. I ran down stairs to see an angry Dai and a hurt Karou lying on the floor holding her cheek. Dai turned to see me and was about to strangle me but I stopped him before he could touch me.

"No the baby isn't mine. So calm down." I lied to him. It might be 50 50 but he doesn't need to know that now. He looked at me confused and then started to speak again.

"Ok what? Then who's is it-"

"Mitch. You know, the guy that you trust more than Karou. Yeah him." I said rolling my eyes and he went wide eyes in disbelief.

"Wh-what...Mitch would never...your lying."

"I would never, especially something this serious, and that involves your little sister. He lied to you so she could get the karma I deserve. It didn't work out so well, so he went to his plan B, which would be raping her." I sighed remembering what happened at the Camp. I can't believe this is happening to her.

"I can't believe he lied to me...he made me hate my sister. He made me believe him. Damn it Karou's hates me doesn't she? "

"No she doesn't. When she told me what you did to her, I nearly wanted to kill you. But she stopped me because she knows you're her only family left." He half smiled at that.

"Ok well I'm going to clean this mess up. Could you just tell her that I'm super sorry? And she can come back and live her…though I'm pretty sure she might want to live with you, since she likes you and all." He said grabbing her bags while I picked up Karou heading to my car.

"Thanks Dai. She's going to be so happy when I tell her all of this." We both smiled. She is going to be super happy. I just know it. Why is it me that always makes things better for her?

Karou P.O.V

I woke up in butch's car right in front of his house. I felt really tired now. Butch had a huge grin on his face as if he wanted to tell me a huge secret or something and I just laughed, sitting up strait and started to rub my eyes.

"Ok Spill it." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Looking at him as if I was impatient.

"Spill what?" He said not changing his facial expression.

"What are you hiding from me? I want to know! You know I hate it when you procrastinate telling me things like this!"

"Oh...maybe it's just the fact that I had a little talk with your brother...and it went really well. I actually didn't kill him or threaten him or anything of that sort. I told him the story and he feels really bad for not ever listening to you and hurting you. And he also says if you want to come back you can." A small smile went on my face when he told me that. "It looks like your happy! I'm glad you're happy." He said and he pulled my chin over to kisses me on the lips.

"And I also wanted you to know that I will always be on your side. Forever, and even if the baby ends up being Mitch's, I will still be there for you." I smiled at him and kiss him again. We got out of the car got our stuff and as soon as we got to the door. I felt like throwing up.

"I feel so sick." I said as butch open the door reveling Momoko, Miyako, Brick, and ugh Boomer.

"OH MY GOSH HIYA!" Me, Momo, and Miyako say at the same time hugging each other.

"I have so much to tell you" We all said in unison.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm BACK! What has it been? 2…3 months? Well that's over since I'm going to be updating my story more! YAY! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Everyone is going be in this chapter. YAY Again.**

Karou's P.O.V

I was so excited to see momoko and miyako again after a couple of days. We always like to be updated with each other, but we couldn't do that that much since we were all over the place. The guys all ran upstairs except for boomer of course; brick and butch had to carry him up, which he didn't like. We all hugged each other like we always do, but I had to pull away because I felt that sick feeling again. And then another thought came into my head. How was I going to tell them my issue? I'm not the one that gets into these types of problems, and plus none of them have any experience with this. "Uh guys can we sit? I feel kind of sick." I said truly. They both nodded and sat down on the Rowdy ruff's couch. It was super weird being in their house and they weren't even here with us.

"So… I'm pretty sure we all have to say about these couple days." Momoko said looking at us and smiling. "Who wants to go first?" She said a little jumpy. She must have had some crazy days. "Momoko, you look jumpy" Miyako stated smiling "Why don't you go first."

"Alright so, well you both know about… you know… me and brick…" She started to blush now. This must be awkward for her right now. I should make it lesser. I look over at miyako and she's thinking the same thing. "Yeah we know" Miyako said. "Yeah and were cool about it. As long as YOU'RE happy were happy. "I said patting her back while she took a breath of relief. " O.K that's good; but that's not all that happened to me. Dexter happened. He tried to…do all types of things to me I wish not to say."

"Come on were your friends. You can tell us anything and we might slightly freak out, but well get over it." I said sitting on the other side of her. "Well… he trapped me under my house, which I didn't know until he told me. Oh and he's a massive pervert. I want to forget everything he said to me so don't ask me. But boomer gave him a couple of stuff to make another me so now Dexter is marring my clone. But as soon as he figures out that's not me, he's going to be pissed and try to make an even better plan or whatever." She said nonchalantly. I looked at bubbles with a shocked face and she gave me that same expression.

"Wow... that was a lot to take in." I said rubbing my head and she only nodded. "Yeah Crazy isn't it!" She said smiling. "How can you act like this after all that" Miyako asked shaking her shoulders." Aren't you worried he'll come back for you once he finds out that isn't you?"

"No not really. I know you guys and brick will be there to save me like always. You just have to think positive."

"That's why you're the leader." I said laughing. Miyako and Momoko started to laugh with me. I miss when we were thirteen and the only stress was about evil and school. Now it's super serious and we can't really get out of it. We were all brought out of our laughter when miyako made a huge sigh. "What's wrong?" Momoko and I said in unison.

"I'm just going to say it… I didn't get vice president…"She said with her hands on her face so we couldn't see her disappointment. "What?" Momoko and I said and exchange worried looks and momoko got up and sat next to miyako and patted her back. "Well it's there loss not to have you there. And they'll see one day that you be the perfect-"

"Wait you never let me finish." She said sitting up with a smirk on her face. I was confused about her changed expression, but I guess that's a good thing since she's smiling in a way. "I didn't get Vice President because I got the entire company instead! You're looking at the new president!" She said getting up and jumping up and down. Momoko got up and jumped up with her. "Oh My Gosh that's awesome miyako!" I said standing up and helping her, but sat right back down because I started to feel worse again." Yeah Congratulations!"

"Thanks you guys. Oh and brats the Vice president if you wanted to know. And I was the bigger person and let her get her own magazine cover AND let her keep her job." I was surprised. Miyako and brat had always had a rivalry with each other, and now it's all over? I dough that. "Well just look out for yourself; she is really hard to read. She might look peaceful in the outside, but can be a terrible person in the inside." I added. She shook her head. "Yeah I know I know, but if anything happens, I know I will have you too and boomer." She smiled and sat next to me. Oh crap, I knew what was coming up.

"So what's been up with you Karou? Saving the best for last." Momoko said sitting on my other side. I took a huge sigh and thought how I was about to tell them. "Well, your advice about the girls worked. They were pretty awesome and cool to hang out with. But it's sad that I had to leave early-"

"Yeah why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your presence…" Momoko said shifting around. "Yeah I understand… but an issue came up and I had to leave."

"Why what happened?" Momoko said standing up and covering her mouth. "Are you ok?" Miyako said lifting my arm and looking at my face. "Yeah…I mean I'm really sick. Not contagious sick, but really sick."

"What do you have and how can I be of assistance?" Miyako said putting her and on my forehead. I moved her hand and half smiled. "You can't help me." She looked at me confused, but it seemed as Momoko got where I was going to and covered her mouth.

"Wait…so your saying that your-"

"Yep, I'm Pregnant." I said looking down trying not to cry. I wasn't crying over the fact I was pregnant, I was crying because I didn't know if the father was Butch, Mitch, or Ace. "WHAT?" Momoko and Miyako yelled in unison. Just then the boys came walking down laughing at something brick said, and before I could turn around, Momoko had transformed into Blossom. She has an angry expression on her face. "BUTCH!" She yelled screamed, and before Brick, Myself, the blues, or butch himself could do anything, she flew into him, hand on his necks chocking him, and flew into the wall.

"Momoko! Stop!" I yelled getting up and running up to them and trying to pull them apart, but shortly stopped because I started to feel gross again. "Blossom stop! You aren't getting anywhere, plus you're making Karou feel worse because she had to walk over here! Brick can I get some help over here?" Brick and boomer shrugged then rushed over to separate blossom and butch. As soon as they got pulled apart, blossom transformed back to Momoko and gave him a death glair.

"What the hell was that for you red head demon!" Butch said shaking away from boomers grip.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU? Why the hell would you ever think about knocking up my best friend, none the less at a camp full of people!

"The babies not even mine!" Butch shouted in anger. I looked down again and everyone gasped in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YOURS" Momoko. "Whoa whoa whoa…" Brick and boomer looked at each other confused when they said that. "Baby? Karou? Butch? What is going on?"

"Karou's Pregnant." Miyako explained to Brick and Boomer. They both went wide eyed at butch, then me, then butch again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T YOUR BABY?" Brick said now shaking butch again.

"Well we don't know if it's mine….it could also be Mitch's." Everyone looked at me with a confused look and I sighed because I knew exactly what they were thinking. "No I didn't let him, he raped me in the middle of the woods were no one could hear me scream." I said still not looking up from the ground. I saw butch thought walk over to me and rubbed my back. He knew this was really hard to talk about, but it's not like I was talking to Dai or mom about this.

"He is such a...a ... a big bastard!" Boomer said slamming into the table, frightening me a little. "Dude, you need to calm down. We don't know yet if its mine or Mitch's-"

"Or ace…" I tried to whisper to myself but it ended up everyone hearing. Butch went wide eyes and lifted my head so I was looking at his evergreen eyes. I tried not to look in them, so I wouldn't have to see his disappointed face, but apparently he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Karou, please look at me." He sounded so pitiful, and sad. I can't believe I'm doing this to him! He's such a good person and all I have done is stress him out. I felt tears dripping out of my eyes and onto my face, and butch hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Butch, all of the stuff that has happened over the past couple of days, shouldn't have happened to you. I brought you into my conflict and I'm sorry. "I've only cause you stress and pain for these couple of days, and I'll understand if you want to break up with me-"

"Break up with you? I would never, especially when you have a baby on the way, that could be mine too! I'm your boyfriend and I have to put up with this type of stuff; it's my job."

"But-"

"But nothing, I love you Karou and no one or nothing is going to change that. O.K?" He said hugging me a little tighter. I hugged him back, and smiling when I heard Momoko and Miyako squeal.

"So, if you don't mind answering," Boomer started. I rolled my eyes. He better not say anything stupid. "What actually happened with you and Mitch Mitchelson?"

"Boomer!" Momoko yelled at him making him scared. "Why would you ask such a question…this is a really sensitive topic and-"

"No…I probably should talk about it…" I said lifting my head looking at everyone. Butch had is arm around me rubbing my shoulder. "Are you sure that you want to talk about this now? You can wait until you feel a little more comfortable." I only nodded. "I will never feel comfortable until I talk about it." I looked back down again and closed my eyes, trying to remember the horrid memories. "So I went outside for some air, but felt really sick all of a sudden and threw up. And then I sat on one of the sitting logs and before I knew it, Ace's hand was on my mouth. He took me behind some bushes and started to rape me. He didn't get as far as he wanted because... Mitch…Mitch came and beat him up. And I was scared; I don't know what came to me and… I hugged him and started to cry. And then he said…he said 'Shh Shh it's alright. And I know how to make this situation better… I mean like get you better of course. And he took me to the hickory cabin…and … you know. He said he wanted to help me. But I don't think the kid's Mitch's though. He had a condom on. Plus he told me that he would never want any children." By the time I looked up, Miyako was sitting on Boomer's lap and was cuddling with him, looking terrified, and Momoko was holding brick's hand crying.

"GOSH DAMMIT!" Butch Yelled and punched the wall. "I've could had done something to save you!"  
>"No you couldn't. Like I told you, Mitch always has his way no matter what. This couldn't have been prevented."<p>

"Everything can be prevented somehow." Butch looked at me again.

"So…" Momoko Sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose before she continued. "When are you going to test to see whose baby it is?"

"Today. We're going to meet the world's best doctor named Dr. Witchelson or something like that."

"Funny how that name has witch in it, and it sounds a lot like Mitchelson. Are you sure about him? You should go to Ken too." Boomer suggested. I shook my head. Two was better than one.

"Where did you hear about him?" Miyako sniffed as well.

"Well when Mitch came to my cabin and tried to talk to me, he put a card on my bed. I guess that's what he wanted to talk about, since word was getting around to some people." Miyako gave me her thought look and shook her head. "Can I go with you two when you go?" Miyako. I shook my head and looked at Butch. "So let me get this straight, you two DID do something." Me and Butch nodded heads and Boomer gave us a look. "And you didn't Butch didn't want to say something to us because?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet that's why. I don't have to tell you two every little thing in my life-"

"Your right, you don't have to tell us the little things that happen in your life, you have to tell us the major things such as this."

"So you guys did do it." Miyako said sounding a little sad. I looked at her worried and she just half smiled. "Yeah, we knew Mitch was going to do something, and I didn't want him to be my first so me and butch…"

"Kind of had to do this?" Brick added. We both shrugged but shortly shook our head.

"But it wasn't like we didn't like it, and it wasn't awkward either. It was fun, and nice." I started to feel my face heat up. The girls awed and jumped up and down like they usually do and I just shook my head. "Thanks sweetie." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I really hope the baby is his. I love butch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahh! I was soo busy with SHINee I didn't have time to write this story! Plus I had writers block and ugh. But im hear now :D **

**If you don't know who SHINee is, listen to them (Song: A yo) **

**Miyako P.O.V**

**Karou, Butch, and I got into the car, saying bye to everyone. I seriously think Butch is the father. There's enough proof to show that he is. **

**When Butch turned on the radio to close this awkward silence, my favorite Korean group, SHINee, started to play one of their new songs Clue.**

"**I didn't know SHINee made a comeback?" Karou said turning around to face me and I shook my head. **

"**Yeah on March 18, 2012. I know these things." **

"**Well someone a little obsessed. "**

"**Obsession? Like one of SHINee's song Obsession?" Karou rolled her eyes and I laughed. I love to annoy her with SHINee. **

**We were about 10 minutes away from the doctor's house, and I still can't stop the feeling about being suspicious about him. His last name and Mitch's last name matched too well. And why would he drop a card on the ground with his name…which made me think of something…**

"**Karou… I have a question for you… are you going to get an abortion if the child's Mitch's or Ace's?" She turned around with a shocked expression on her face. **

"**Miyako! You know I'm against that! Would you have an abortion if you were having Takaaki's son or daughter?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Then don't ask me that." There was a long pause between us before I had to break it again.**

"**But you do realize if you do have Mitch's child you WILL have to marry him. "**

"**Yeah I know that…" Butch made a weird face, too weird to identify before he started to talk again. **

"**Wait…why?" Butch looked in the mirror to look at me. **

"**Because it's one of his stupid family traditions; he told me this in senior year when we got paired up to work on a project he told me that if he didn't get married to the woman he got pregnant, his family has the legal rights to kill her. At first I didn't believe him, but then I looked it up and I saw that it wasn't a joke." I could see Butch's grip on the steering wheel tighten, and Karou saw this too. She grabbed one of his hands and looked at him.**

"**Butch, don't worry. You have nothing to worry about." I was going to say the same thing. All the information Karou shared with us had to be put together, and if this child is Mitch or Ace's…something doesn't add up. **

**We finally arrived to the doctors…house? It was not a building, but a house. How do you have all your equipment and things in such a small place? I look at Butch and Karou, telling that they are looking at each other…there thinking the same thing. **

"**Maybe we should go to another doctor…" I suggested, but they shook their heads.**

"**We already tried to look for another person, but we found no one." Karou sighed walking towards the gate to the house. I have a strong feeling this isn't going to go well. Karou pressed on the button, which later opened the gate for us.**

**A tall man with brown hair and a long beard walked out of the house with a calm face…but an also concern face. "Welcome, Welcome! Please enter!" He said moving his hands towards his door. I was hesitant to go in, but who was going to be the strong one when the strongest heard the baby is Mitch's? We walked in an office looking room. **

"**Wow…this looks more like a doctor's office than I thought it would." I whispered to Karou and she nodded in agreement. **

"**Ok," The doctor said closing the door and looking at us. He looked way too much like Mitch. **

"**Excuse me …do you by chance have a son name Mitch?" I asked and Karou looked at me as if I was crazy. **

"**Miyako!" Karou whispered to me.**

"**Actually yes, yes I do. Mitch Mitchelson. And I am Dr. Mitchelson." He smiled and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't dare look at either Butch or Karou expression right now. **

"**So which one of you ladies is Karou…" Karou raised her hand and he gave her the come here finger. **

"**I'm going to ask you a couple of questions alone and then well test you…is that alright?" She only shook her head and they walked to another room. I sat down on one of the couches and looked at butch. I could tell butch was nervous. He was pacing all around the room…and it was annoying the heck out of me. The two of them shouldn't be worried at all, the baby's butches.**

"**Butch! Calm down." I said rolling my eyes.**

"**How? I want this baby to be mine! Not Mitch's!"**

"**I know you do, but pacing around the room doesn't help anyone right about now. "**

"**Ok fine. " He sat down next to me and grabbed a magazine and I rolled my eyes again. Twenty minutes went by and Butch had read every magazine and now he's pacing again.**

"**Butch! Stop it!" I said finally getting up and grabbing his shoulders and then letting go when I hear footsteps. We both turned to see Karou scared and Mitch's dad holding what look like the results. **

"**Well…Karou is the mother to my son's child." He said a little shocked and I could see Karou on the way to tears. Butch glared at me, and I glare at him back. Oh god. Why does Mitch like to get his way? **

"**Why do you look so disappointed?" Mitch's da d asked and Butch looked as if he was going to rip his head off.**

"**Your Stupid son RAPED her!" And that was it. Karou started to cry in Butch's arms. I gave Butch a 'We need to leave her right now before he says something else' look and he shook his head in agreement. **

"**Thank you…for your help…" I said not looking away, but before I could walk out the door, the doctor said wait and I turned around. **

"**Did…did Mitch really rape her?" I shook my head.**

"**Is the baby really Mitch's?" He shrugged. "I'm not a real doctor." I figured. It was too good to be true. I said bye and walked to the car. I could tell Karou was crying hard. I can't stand this. We have to talk to an actual doctor.**

**No One POV**

"**How could you Mitch?" I yelled at him. Right now I was beyond mad at him. Words could not explain what I was thinking right now. **

"**I was in the heat of the moment! I don't know what I was thinking dad! I'm sorry!"**

"**Sorry isn't enough for me boy! You have ruined that girl. How could you make me do something like that!" **

"**I don't know! I'm sorry!"**

"**You need help! As soon as you come back to America….no, when I go to America tomorrow, you are going to get help." He was silent. He knew I was right. He sighed and I sighed back. **

"**And you're going to apologies to her too."**

"**Dad…I can't do that."**

"**AND, you're going to tell her the truth about Ace."**

"**WHAT! Why? She could care less about ace right now."  
>"Mitch, if you don't do it, I will-"<strong>

"**Would you? Thanks dad you're the-"  
>"Shut up! I'm not going to tell her that! It's your mistake and you're going to fix it. "He was silent again and I knew he wasn't taking me seriously. <strong>

"**Do you understand?" I yelled in the phone, causing him to drop it. I scared him because I really don't yell or get mad at him much.**

**"Yes dad, I'll tell her the truth about Ace and the whole thing." I sighed before I spoke again.**

**"Good." and with that, I hung up without saying bye to him. I don't think the boy realizes how much he put through this girl, and I'm going to make sure he figures this out the good way or the bad way. **

**Miyako P.O.V**

**The car ride was silent and it was irritating me to a point of throwing myself out the window. I needed to fix this before she does something that could endanger her life and the babies life; since she is that type of person, and I'm pretty sure that Butch knows this too. He's trying so hard to fix things...to be positive when he's as upset as she is. **

**"I want to go home." She whispered to butch and he nodded. They can't go home yet. Not when we haven't figured out who the baby is. **

**"Guys," I said ripping apart the silence between the both. "We need to talk about this."**

**"I don't want to talk about it right now Miyako. I just want to go home." I stayed silent but then spoke again.**

**"We need to go to kens…"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"So we really find out if the baby is Butch's or Mitch's."**

**"Miyako, do you not realize that we just came from a doctor that just told me the baby is Mitch's?"**

**"Well that wasn't a real doctor." I covered my mouth and looked out the window. I didn't want to see Karou or Butch's expression right now. **

**"Butch...pull over." Oh crap. Now there doing that green double thing...tag team. I can't handle the two of them yelling at me...I couldn't even handle my grandmother mad at me. Butch had pulled over on a random street and they both turned to me. What am I supposed to do? I just have to hit them where it hurts and then take the kill. I'm good at that… or at least better.**

**"What are you talking about Miyako?" Karou asked me giving me a cold stare. **

**"What's it matter to you? You two never listen to me until it involves you...and sometimes you don't even listen to-"**

**"Ok I know I do that and I'm sorry, but this is my future and my life were talking about."**

**"So you don't think any of our lives would change if the baby wasn't Mitch's...or wasn't butch's?"**

**"Miyako...what is wrong with you?"**

**"I think it's a Takaaki thing." I stared at butch with a blank expression. How could be so cold and put that jerk in this? I'm trying to help the two and there only pushing me away. **

**"You know what? I'm trying to help you two and all you do is push me away! I know who the baby really is, because…" I stopped myself. They didn't need to know everything. **

**"You do? Well then tell us?" **

**"Ken wants to test first. Before I can tell you anything." Karou sighed and looked at butch. He shrugged and started to turn the car around to kens. I really didn't know if the baby was actually Mitch's or Butch's, but I'm pretty sure that it butch's by all the stuff Karou said, but I wasn't going to lie to them.**

**We reached Ken's house, and it was bigger than I last remembered it, higher tec and stuff. I ringed on the large door bell and waited for a response or something. As if on cue, we hear a loud buzzing noise telling us we can open the door. As soon as we got it, there was nothing but technology. We were all in a state of shock; we didn't notice ken was standing there. **

**"Ken!" I said running up to him, but stopping to see he was taller than I was. "You've gotten taller."**

**"Yeah thanks. So let's talk somewhere different. Like you know… where we all used to hang out." He said.**

**"Are you here alone?" I asked and he shook his head. **

**"I have a girlfriend. Shocking right?" I shook my head. It was going to be sooner or later. When we got inside of the old hang out room, I gasped. It looked SO cool! There was a huge flat screen, food, a huge couch...it was like a home theater, and then in the corner was a place where you could read, and so much more. **

**"Wow...you much not be busy to have time to build all of this." Butch said and Ken shrugged.**

"**I get stuff done when it needs to be, like now. Miyako can you tell me what you think."**

"**Well, they said when they did it, Butch didn't have a condom on and she felt sick right after they did it, Mitch had one on and said he would never what a baby with her, am I right?" They both shook their heads and so did Ken. **

"**Alright, then let me test Karou to see if the child's theirs." Karou got up and the both walked away to another room. As soon as they left, butch ran up to me.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you knew all those facts about us?" I wouldn't have thought like that."**

"**I know, that's why you guys have to trust me more." I said and Butch hugged me. **

"**Thanks for not giving up on us…Karou is really lucky to have a friend like you." I smiled. That was the nicest thing Butch has ever said to me. **

"**You know I'm your friend too right." I said and he shook his head. Seconds later they both come back and he has a long piece of paper that has all the results.**

"**Well…the baby is Mitch's… and butch's" We all gave him a questionable look.**

"**Butch and Mitch have 99.99999998% of the same DNA, just a point off. You and Mitch could be siblings. But the Baby is Butch's." I smiled and so did the greens. They hugged each other and kissed. I'm glad I was here to save the day. **


	24. Chapter 24

Boomer p.o.v

After the greens and miyako left, I was stuck with the reds until they came back. It's not that I don't like brick and momoko, but I don't like the fact there always making out every three seconds. I shouldn't complain, because it could be worse and be the greens. I hate how they always pick on me.

But the only thing I like about those two are that they are in good relationships. Me and Miyako are sometimes awkward with each other, yet the greens and reds aren't. I'm not even sure if we really are boyfriend and girlfriend for sure.

"Hey guys." the reds split up from their make out session to look at me. "Can I ask you something?" I didn't wait fore them to respond. "Are did you two... You know, break the ice?"

"Boomer I think you should sit down." I gave him a questionable look before sitting on the couch across from them. Momoko gave him a look and brick started to talk.

"You see... When a girl and a boy like each other very very much, they start to have strange feelings that only there partner can understand-"

"Brick! I'm not talking about sex! Im talking about how you two passed the awkward faze."

"Oh! Well usually something dramatic happens, for instance... When dexter attacked momoko for the first time, or when dai beat up karou... Sooner or later something will happen."

"Something has happen! Three times!"

"4th is usually the charm." Momoko added and I sighed. I hope the two were right about this dramatic thing. But I don't want another encounter with the Russian freak. Before could say something else, Miyako's cell started to ring. She usually doesn't forget her cell, but I guess she was kind of in a rush. I grabbed the phone to see that her grandma was calling her. I picked it up anyways."

"Hello?"

"Hello is the Gotokuji Miyako?"

"No this is her boyfriend, can I leave a message for her?"

"Well I'm a nurse at the Tukimoshi hospital, Her grandma has been murdered from a attacker we are still trying to catch." I felt all the color from my face disappear and I couldn't say anymore. I said thank you and hung up.

"What was that about?" Momoko asked I was trying to recollect everything. Who murdered Miyako's Grandmother! I wanted answers, but I didn't ask any questions.

"H-her grandmother..." was all I could say before momoko expression dropped and rushed over to me grabbing onto my shoulders and started to shake me.

"Please don't tell me something bad happened to Miyako's grandmother! That's the only real family she had!"

"She's been murdered." Momoko let go of me and her hand went over her mouth in pure shock.

"What? How could that... Who would..." Brick looked lost and heartbroken at the same time. Momok ran into his arms and started to cry. "How are you going to tell miyako this?"

"Me! Why do I have to tell her this!" I did not want to break the ice like this. No way! That's what Momoko and Karou are here for. Not me.

"Your the boyfriend and your the one who found this out first!" I sighed. Brick had a point. But that still doesn't mean momoko or karou couldn't tell her this.

"You want to have a better bond with her?" I looked away and crossed my arms. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes..."

"To build that bond, you have to be there for her throughout her worst times."

"Ok fine I'll tell her. But how can I say this... In a less painful way?"

"I can't answer that. All girls are different." I rolled my eyes. Use that lame excuse on me when he knows I know he has the answer to my question. Before I could make anymore protest, we heard the from door open. Momoko ran upstairs to bricks room. I'm guessing she didn't want to make my life any easier.

A happy Karou, Butch, and Miyako walked in. I'm guessing the baby is Butch's.

"Good news and... Sorta bad news." Miyako said. She looked so happy. Why do I have to break her happiness! "Where's Momoko?"

"She err, is taking a nap. I'll tell her the news when she wakes up." Brick took his hat off and scratched his head. I saw butch giving Brick a look.

"Well ok then. Well the baby is butch's... But butch and mitch have the same DNA... So that means-"

"That means we have the same DNA." there was a long silence. Until me and brick exchanged looks.

"No comment." Brick and I said.

"You two look like your hiding something." Butch grinned at us and I gulped.

"Hide is such a... Strong word butch." I said and brick glared at me. "Your going to have to tell the greens." I whispered to him and his eyes widened. "Miyako... We need to talk." her expression melted and brick face palmed himself.

This isn't going to go well.

Miyako's P.O.V

"We need to talk." My happy expression turned into a worried one. Was he going to break up with me? Maybe all of the Rrbz were breaking up with us. Momoko is probably in her room crying!

He led me upstairs to his room and I heard sniffling in brick's room. I KNEW IT! He opened the door and let me go in first. I sat on his bet and he sat next to me. He grabbed my hands and my heart started to race.

"Miyako... I really don't know how to tell you this but-"

"WHAT?" I heard karou scream and my eyes widened. Boomer sighed before speaking again.

"Miyako..."

"If your going to break up with me do it! I have people that procrastinate!"

"B-break up with you? I wasn't going to break up with you." I sighed in relief and smiled. Boomer on the other hand looked like his heart was broken.

"I... Rather break up with you than tell you this." he said and yet again my expression dropped.

"What could be worse than you breaking up with me?" he half smiled at me.

"Your grandmother." just those words had my heart breaking and tears streaming out only eyes. "She was murdered." I broke and started to scream-cry. I'm pretty sure this is the hardest I've ever cried before. My grandmother was everything to me and more. How could someone be so cruel and kill someone elderly? Boomer had placed me on his lap and I hugged hiss tight.

"Miyako... I know this is one of the hardest things you've ever faced, but we both know she hates it when you cry, and she would hate to see you like this. She's in a better place and she can protect you more than she could before. She will ALWAYS be there in your heart." I stopped crying and looked at boomer. He had said something so touching an powerful that it shocked me to the point I stop crying.

"W-what?" I kissed him, which shocked him, but he kissed back. I fell on top of him and pulled away smiling.

"I love you very much."

Momoko's P.O.V

"Do you think there done up there?" Karou said annoyed. Miyako and Boomer were 'having fun' in his room and after what felt like hours... I think their done. Me butch brick and Karou were down stairs watching any movie that would distract us from what was going on upstairs.

"Yeah... It's quite. I can finally sleep." Butch said getting up and stretching. "Come on babe let's get some sleep." butch said helping Karou up and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We should follow pinky." brick got up and grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. When we got up there we saw butch kicking on the door.

"Police police! This is an emergency!" butch moved away from the door, and seconds later, boomer came out of his room with NOTHING on panicking. I looked the other way and Butch, brick and Karou were laughing their butts off.

"Really guys?" Boomer sighed.

"That's what you get for keeping us all awake!" butcher yelled at him walking in his room. "And put some damn pants on! There other girls in this house!" Boomer looked down and turned four shades red.

"Shit! Really?" he ran back in his room and slammed the door. I rolled my eyes an went inside of brick's room, followed by brick of course. We both changed into sleep wear and we cuddled before drifting off to sleep.

~Momoko's Dream~

"Hello, Blossom. So nice to see you again."

"W-who are you? What are you doing in my dreams?"

"Oh deary, this isn't a dream. It's the beginning to YOUR end."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok... so I know I haven't been the best with updating... and this story is no where to be finished by the way, I promise that I will have a Chapter at least every month or maybe sooner... It depends on the content of the story. But I will force myself to write more on this story then anything else!**

**Ahehe 25 Chapter on the 25 of December (See what I did there)**

**FRIEND! YOU BETTER WRITE A REVIEW OR NATHANIEL AND PEDO BEAR WILL BE AT YOUR HOUSEEEE! (Happy Birthday By the way) **

**ENJOYY DA STORRYYY**

* * *

><p>Momoko's P.O.V *her dreams*<p>

"W-who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dreams?" I yelled at the figure which was probably a mile away from me. It was getting closer and closer to me, yet I couldn't see their face. We both were in an abandoned city. It was just us two and the tall buildings.

"This, my orange hair fiend, Is not a dream. This is a NIGHTMARE." It started to sprint and I gasp. I started to run as fast as I could but it was too late. It grabbed a handful of my hair and flung me across the block. I was not going to put up with this mysterious person any longer. I pressed the button on my belt and transformed into Hyper Blossom.

"Your gonna get it you... lunatic!" I looked around and he or she was no where to be found.

"Looking for me?" It said in my ear and I turned around to see nothing. It pulled my bra strap from behind and again I turn around to see nothing.

"Stop testing me and fight me!" I yelled into the open space finally fed up.

"Ok whatever you say. But don't complain if you get hurt. "

Brick P.O.V

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Momoko scream. I woke up in a split second trying to wake her up.

"Momoko wake up!" I said shaking her but she still wasn't waking up. Now she started to cry.

"STOP, STOP!" She screamed. Dexter must be in her dreams. I tried to get inside her head and see what she was dreaming about, but there was some sort of barrier.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" Karou banged on the door annoyed.

"Come in hear and help me wake her up!" I yelled back frustrated at her. I don't know what was happening but I KNOW it's not going to be anything I like.

Not only was Karou outside, but butch boomer and Miyako were out their too. Miyako, boomer, and Karou rushed in the room, while butch tiredly dragged himself in last.

"What's going on!?" Miyako asked scared for her life.

"Someone is in her dreams torturing her! I can't wake her up or anything." I said shaking her again but nothing happened.

"Wait, I think I have a spell to wake her up." Boomer said nonchalantly not moving an inch.

"Well!? What are you waiting for?! Get it!"

"Oh right." he raced out of the room with Miyako following him.

"Who could possibly be doing that?!" Karou said trying to help me wake her up.

"Dexter of course! Who else would-"

"AHHH STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Momoko screamed and we soon saw that scratches were starting to appear.

"BOOMER HURRY UP!" Karou yelled at boomer before I could.

Boomer and Miyako both came in with one of his spell books and he started to page through it.

"Waking up spell... Waking up spell... Aha! Here it is! Vozʹmite etot barʹyer, i daleko, poetomu my mozhem pomochʹ nashim drugom. Zvonok Momoko, tak chto yey strashnyy koshmar mozhet priyti k kontsu. I nalozhil proklyatiye na zlodeya, chto yavlyayetsya prichinoy etogo. *Take this barrier out and away, so we can help our friend. Wake momoko up, so her dreadful nightmare can come to an end. And put a curse on the villian that is causing this." She went silent for a few moments, and then made a face. She started yelling and screaming and I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at boomer.

"Nice going wizard! That didn't help at all!" I yelled at him more frustrated.

"Ow! It was supposed to work! The barrier must be very strong to not work."

"I have an idea." Butch tiredly said. He walked out the room.

"Ohh... Kayy." Karou said looking down the hall and then coming back in the room with us. Seconds later, butch walked in with a cup, and threw the liquid on Momoko and I, waking her up instantly.

"Dude! You got our bed all wet!"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Butch yelled at us and then walked out if our room. He slammed the door and I shook my head.

"Momoko are you ok?! What happened in your dream?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sleep." She got up, grabbed a towel and walked out the room. I got up with her following her to the next room.

What ever Dexter did to her, its working.

Butch's P.O.V

I woke up next to Karou sleeping on my chest. I smiled because she looked finally at peace after all of these weeks of non stop drama. I smiled and brushed the hair off her face and she started to open her eyes.

"Good morning buttercup." I smiled at her and she slightly smiled. "You hungry?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Very hungry. What do you want to eat?" She asked me sounding very tired and I smiled at her.

"I'll make some breakfast in bed for you." I said getting up from my bed.

"Butch, you don't have to do that for me-"

"Too late." I said kissing her on her lips and then walking out the room to my kitchen. When I got in there, brick and Momoko was already in there. Brick was cooking one of Momoko's favorite breakfast which was chocolate pancakes. She looked better and a little more alive then she did last night.

"Hey you too." I said walking in and starting to get the ingredients for breakfast.

"Hey butch. So I hear I have to thank you for waking me up last night." She said very sarcastic and I bowed and smiled at her.

"Anything for my brothers lady."

"Speaking of, how's your lady? Is she getting morning sickness or anything?" Brick asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. She seemed fine this morning. Maybe it just a motion thing." I said starting to boil water in a pot. "I just hope her taste buds don't effect her too much."

"I couldn't even imagine what types of food Momoko would be craving if she was pregnant..." Blossom grabbed two apples and threw them both at brick.

"Ack!" He fell to the ground and I started to laugh. "Not funny butch." Momoko hissed and Brick grumbled rubbing his back and went back to cooking. Boomer walked in shirtless into the kitchen.

"Well... Look who's wearing pants..." I said while both Brick and Momoko snickered and boomer started to get red.

"S-shut up." He stuttered getting a few eggs out of the refrigerator. "But yeah... Me and Miyako don't have any problems anymore-"

"Yeah, I wouldn't had guessed!" Brick yelled very irritated.

"We'll I'm happy for you too... Even though we were stuck listening to all of that... It's good that you two figured it out." Momoko smiled at him and he smiled back.

"See! At least someone is happy for me." Boomer bragged and I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I have good news for you boomer." He gave me a strange look and I smiled. "Since Karou is pregnant, she's going to act different." Boomer gave me a confused look.

"Ok... What does that supposed to mean?"

"Karou is probably going to be nicer since her hormones will be acting up."

"What!? Nice? Karou?"

"Karou isn't going to be acting her same way since she's having a baby. The baby is changing her-"

"Karou? Changed into a nice person? You got to be kidding me right now? Is this a prank? Because this is a really harsh prank guys."

"I'm not joking. Go look it up when you get the time." I said walking out of the kitchen with Karou's food. I got to my room to see her on her laptop.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Oh... baby stuff... Names, cost, all that important stuff." She said turning the screen to me so I can see.

"Did you find a name?" I asked sitting next to her.

"A few... But it's kind of hard to pick out a name when you don't know the gender."

"Do you want to find out the gender then?"

"No I want it to be a surprise... Unless you really want to know."

"I want it to be a surprise too, are you feeling ok? Like morning sickness or anything?"

"I haven't really done anything since I've woken up so I don't know." She moved the laptop away and grabbed the food from me. I grabbed her laptop and looked at everything while she started to eat.

"Wow, your very serious about this Karou..." I said looking at all of the different tabs she had open. She was looking at cribs and car seats and formulas.

"Yeah of course! It's my child and I wan the best for him or her."

"It's my child too!" I pouted and she shoved me a little giggling.

"I know I know but... You know...it's different to me then you."

"Yeah I know. But are you seriously ready for this? A child?" I asked and she shrugged.

"We'll see. I think I am but I won't know until I have the baby." I nodded agreeing with her. I hope that I can be ready too.

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up to an empty bed, looking around for boomer. He clearly wasn't in here and I sighed. But then I heard some laughing and the smell of his cooking coming from downstairs and I smiled. I got out of bed and quietly walked downstairs to sneak in their conversation. I peeked in and saw Momoko and Brick eating and boomer still cooking. I was about to go inside, but Momoko started to speak.

"So... What were you two talking about yesterday?"

"What are you talking about Momoko?" Brick asked sounding a little shaky.

"Remember yesterday when you asked him what happened and he said nothing and you were like did you turn into something and boomer said yeah...What was that 'something' you two were talking about?"There was a long silence and then foot steps walking towards the door. I ran away from the door and hid behind the couch. I could see Boomer looking both ways to check if someone, probably me, was there. He walked back inside and I slowly walked back to the door to listen in.

"Why did you walk out?" Brick asked.

"Because I don't want Miyako to know."

"Why not!? Why can't you tell her!?" Momoko asked angry.

"Because I don't want her to be afraid of me..." My heart started to race. What could he possibly be hiding from me? What really happened between him and Booker?

"Well let me start from the way beginning... which is the cause of this. So I was trying to come up with a mimic spell... But it went horribly wrong. I had accidentally added mzethynic dust, which will make you exactly like your worse enemy."

"Ok... So what's your point?" Brick asked.

"I has stupidly put it on the kitchen counter and forgo about it. You brick, had thought it was an exotic spice... And you used it in the food. So now we all have powers like out enemy's."

"So wait... Are you telling me that Brick has some of Dexters... Special ability?" Momoko asked very shocked.

"Yes. Brick is a genius like Dexter, but he just doesn't act like it... Butch has Mitch's anger issue and his strength so when you see him punch through the wall... That's his anger issues. And lastly me..." I gulped. So if Brick is like Dexter and Butch is like Mitch... That means boomer is..."

"I can turn into that same monster Takaaki turns into." I gasped covering my mouth.

"So when Brick asked me if I turned into something.. He meant turn into the monster."

"Yeah because he can be extremely dangerous when he's a monster like that. He could do some serious damage to people because he can't control it like Takaaki can't." Brick added

"But I still don't understand why you don't want to tell Miyako this." Momoko said.

"Like I said before I don't want her to be scared or afraid of me."

"But I'm not!" I said a little too loud. I covered my mouth and before I could run away, Boomer opened the door and I fell fat on my face.

"Miyako?! What are you doing here?!" Boomer asked very shocked and you shrugged.

"I-I was just reading a book and was about to come in here... But err... I put it back and recited my favorite line... Ahehe BUT I'M NOT ROMEO! Yep exactly what it said."

"Miyako. I know your lying." Boomer said giving me a look and you sighed.

"Ok fine. So it just happen Momoko asked the question and I was curious as well so I listened in. I wouldn't had did it if you didn't say you weren't going to tell me so this is on you too!" I pouted and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Miyako... I just didn't want you to run away from me because of a flaw I have."

"Boomer... You know I'll still love you even if you had a billion flaws."

"Awwwww! Cute!" Momoko said clapping her hands and giggling.

"Are you sure... Your not just saying that to say that?" You grabbed both of his hands and smiled at him.

"Yes I am sure." He grabbed the back of my head and force my lips onto his.

"Oh great... Please tell me there not going to do it in front of us!" Brick moaned.

Karou P.O.V

Butch told me we were going to actually go out to these baby stores and see what they have before we make any final decisions wether to order some of the things or actually buy these things. I had got dressed and was walking down stairs to see Momoko and Miyako talking about something that looked extremely serious.

"Hey... What's going on..." You asked worriedly and they both looked at you looking serious.

"We have to tell you something about the boys." Momoko sighed.

"Is is something bad... Are they cheating on us?!" You started to get extremely worried and out of no where you felt a put of anger. "Why when I get my hands on butch I'm going to-"

"No! There not cheating on us!" Miyako tried to calm me down.

"Ok... So what's going on?" You asked sitting down next to them.

"Well... Boomer was making a spell-"

"Oh... Let me guess, he wasn't thinking like usual and put it in a place brick could get his hands on it... And now the three are cursed with something." You said and Momoko and Miyako were shocked.

"Wow... How did you know?" Miyako said.

"I just know. So what do they have?"

"It's a mimic spell. They have the supernatural powers their enemies have."

"So wait... Are you telling me that butch has some sort of power that Mitch has?"

"Yeah... Anger issues and strength to be exact." Momoko said. "And brick is super smart... He just pretends that he isn't."

"And my Boomer can turn into that same beast that Takaaki can turn Into."

"Wow... This is shocking." I said to them.

"Karou! Can you check if my wallet is in my car?" Butch asked from upstairs.

"Yeah sure. Where are the keys?"

"Front table in the basket." I walked to the basket and grabbed the keys and walked towards the door opening it. You gasped and dropped the keys.

"Y-you... W-why are you here?" I asked shaking in fear waking backwards and away.

"Hey Karou... Can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! THEY REALLY HELP ME ALOT AND THEY DO MEAN ALOT TO ME :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I kind of kept my promised and came back in a month right? Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! They honestly help me write faster when I know people are actually reading this story. BUT ANYWHO enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karou's P.O.V<strong>_

"Can we talk." Mitch asked. I could feel my body starting to shake in fear. Mitch was just standing here like nothing ever happened. As if he didn't do anything wrong. As if we were cool with each other. As if there were no risk being here in front of the Rowdy Ruff boys house. I noticed his eyes were blood shot red. It had looked as if he was crying for hours. What's his reason for crying? He didn't get raped, I did. He doesn't deserve to be here right now. He needs to be locked away.

"Well... Can I come in?"I wanted to slam the door in his face. Literally. So it would be painful for him. Maybe then he'll know what I'm feeling right now just having him in my presence. Was he really here in front of me... Or was I just dreaming a horrible dream right now?

"W-why are y-you here M-Mitch?" Just looking at him made me feel those same feelings I felt after what he did to me that night. My grip got tighter on the door handle trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out. He huffed and pushed right past me. I just fell on my bottom not really knowing what to do. I was experiencing shock, fear, sadness, anger, disbelief, and a gross feeling while having mental re-runs of that night all at once. And I knew if I did the slightest thing, i'll go off.

"Karou who's at the door-" Momoko said walking past and she looked at me blankly staring into space and then at Mitch, who had his arms cross awkwardly standing there.

"MITCH?! How did you... Did you knock Karou down?! Why are you here?!" She sounded more shocked then I was.

"I have to talk to Karou and Butch. Is Butch here?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?! DID YOU PUSH KAROU DOWN?!" She repeated loud enough for the whole house to hear her.

"We'll I told you why I was here. And she just fell. I didn't do anything."

"And why the hell should I believe you?" He shrugged.

"I don't have proof that I didn't, and you don't have proof that I did so..."

"You know what, I'm going to have butch take care of your smart ass. BUTCH! BUTCH YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Momoko yelled pushing Mitch on the couch.

"Don't you dare get up. All three rowdyruff boys are here." Momoko warned him.

"Momoko... Why are you yelling?" Miyako said rubbing her eyes. She went wide eyed when she saw Mitch, and gasped when she saw me.

"Who let him in here? Why did you let him in here! He's not supposed to be in here Momoko! Don't you see Karou is traumatized?!" She yelled in her soft voice running towards me and patted my back.

"Are you alright? Can you breath ok? Do you need water?" The only think I could do is shake my head, because no words could come out of my mouth right about now. I agree with Miyako one hundred present. Mitch shouldn't be in here, but I'm traumatized so I couldn't stop him from entering the house.

"What is going on? Why is there so much damn yelling from you girls? Did one of your pop singers die or something?!" Butch ranted coming down the stares. He looked at me and Miyako first, and ran down the stares by my side.

"Karou what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Butch, you have bigger problems over there..." He turned around and saw Mitch sitting down. Momoko grabbed his ear and pulled him up by the ear. Butch charged up the Mitch, grabbed his neck starting to seriously strangle him. My little trance went to an end when I realized what butch was doing, was actually what he was doing. He was actually going to kill Mitch. Something in my gut was telling me I had to stop him now before Butch gets into serious trouble with the law. And that wouldn't be good for the baby to have a father in prison.

"BUTCH STOP! Your going to end up in prison if you kill him." He didn't listen to me. Momoko and Miyako were very frighten with butch's actions and backed away too afraid to stop him. I got up, feeling a little dizzy and ran up to them.

"Butch stop!" Mitch's face was turning blue. With all my strength I pulled butch's hands off of Mitch's neck and Mitch fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Karou what the hell!" Butch yelled at me. "Why are you defending him?!"

"Killing Mitch isn't going to solve anything! That's just going to lead into more problems for all of us!"

"He deserves to be put in prison on a lost island!" He exclaimed and I sighed. I know he was right, but I knew that's where Butch would end up if he did anything to Mitch. Butch has a record. A long long record of misbehavior actions he's done since mojo created him. So if he goes to court... There's little hope in him actually winning.

"Mitch we'll talk to you."

"Karou!" Butch yelled at me and I sighed. I looked at Momoko and Miyako.

"Alone."

"But Karou-"

"ALONE!" I yelled and the two of them scattered away.

"Come on." I told the both of them but Butch wouldn't move an inch.

"I'm not going up with him Karou."

"Butch do you really think disobeying me when I'm at the stage I'm in right now is helping anyone?!" He sighed knowing I was right and started to follow me in Butch's room. I let them both go in and I shut the door behind me.

"Ok make this quick Mitch. You know Butch has a very short temper so watch what you say. Just remember your extremely lucky I'm even letting you explain yourself."

"Thank you. I-I just want to apologize about what happened that night... And my behavior to both of you. And I know neither of you are going to forgive me but that's ok. As long as you both know I'm deeply sorry it's fine." Mitch sighed and turned to face me. I wasn't comfortable with the eye contact so I looked in another direction. "And I told Dai what happened with your fathers death. I told him I just made all of that up as a prank. He wants to talk to you as soon as you can.

"Why'd you do this to me Mitch?" I said quietly but loud enough for the both of them to hear me. "H-how could you?"

"I'm madly in love with you Karou. I just couldn't stand you and Butch together. I mean... He was you first everything. First kiss, first boyfriend damn he was probably your first love. I just wanted to be you first something too. Something important and special... But... But I didn't want it to end up like this... I lost it and now... Now your pregnant." Before I could say anything, butch beat me to the punch.

"Well that's too bad for you because I was her first in that too. And don't get to excited because the baby is mine too."

"I had a feeling that you were her first. And I'm happy for you two truly." Butch just rolled his eyes. Something about Mitch right now is telling me he is really sorry and sincere. But I can't really afford to let my emotions run wild right about now. I don't want him to cause anymore damage then what he's already caused.

"Is that all you had to tell us?" Butch grunted at him and he sighed.

"Dr. Witchelson is actually-"

"Your father, we already figured this out." Butch spat at him. Butch seemed very irritated with Mitch then before. As long as he's not physically doing anything it was ok.

"And Ace was apart of my plan as well Karou." My eyes widened shocked. He got ace to violate me so Mitch could violated me more? I sighed and looked down.

"I had a feeling he was apart of this too." Mitch shook his head and sighed for like the 30th time today.

"I'm going to leave now. My father is waiting on me outside. Maybe I'll stop by again and visit your baby after I get out... If that's ok with you."

"Get out where?" I asked.

"Mental institution. Hopefully I'll be there for only six months." He walked passed the both of us not saying another word. I looked at butch and he opened his arm for a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad that he's going to get help. He really needs it." I honestly told butch and he nodded.

"Yeah me too. I don't want him near our baby though. At all." I honestly didn't want Mitch near the baby either. Not until he's cured for sure. But I didn't know if that would be possible. Knowing Butch though, he is very protective and he'll do anything to get what he wants. And so will Mitch.

**_Brick POV_**

"So... Your telling me dexter wasn't the one in your dream?" I asked Momoko and she shook her head.

"It wasn't him... I couldn't see there face... I only remember what they did."

"What they do?" She looked away from me and sighed.

"It wasn't... I-I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to know who's messing with my dreams. We need to make a machine that can track down my dreams."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? You can tell me." I smiled grabbing her hand but she pulled away and put it under the table.

"Can we start working now? The sooner it's done the faster we can figure out who it is and stop this from happening again." Who ever it was they did a very good job traumatizing her. Momoko always tells me what's on her mind even if its the weirdest things... So I just don't understand why she can't tell me. And I don't know of its the fact if she can't tell me. What if she just doesn't want to tell me. Still either way she should tell me.

"I believe I have some scrap metal in my room. We can make the outer shell with it. And I have some wires in the basement."

"Sounds like a plan. Where are going to work on this at?"

"I have a little secret lab in my room."

"Really? Wow..."

"Yeah the three of us has a secret room which specializes with our power. I have a lab in my room, boomer has a room full of spells somewhere in this house and Butch has a training room somewhere in this house."

"How come you don't know where their special rooms are." I shrugged.

"We just decided to keep it a secret from each other... I guess it's for the best." I said walking out of the room, Momoko shortly following after. Momoko didn't need to know that we had special rooms not just because of our special abilities. We had special rooms just in case we lost our cool with each other and were in verge of becoming an beast, we won't kill each other. She doesn't need to know all of that right? And I doubt me or the boys will get mad at each other anytime soon.

I went in the basement and opened the closet to find a suitcase filled with plastic bags containing different types of wires with special abilities. "Which type do you think we need? For sure the XXB1H and the GTY24 wires."

"Um... What about the GB1A45 and the SU15JU?" I looked around and found the two wires. "Oh and we'll probably need the FGTW273 and OQBOP51 to get the processor running straight."

"I feel like there's one more that we're missing..." I thought about it and so did she until I figured it out.

"FTWI271!" Momoko and I said in unison. We both smiled at each other while I grabbed the package.

"Great minds think alike right?" She commented while I zipped the suitcase back up and slid it back in the closet.

"Right." I said walking back up the stairs with her. We made our way back to my room and I opened my closet walking in. I motioned her to get in and she gave me a curious look.

"Why am I walking in your closet?"

"You walking in here because this is how I get I my secret laboratory." I told her and she sighed walking inside of the tight room. I managed to closed the door and when I did I stomped twice before the closet dropped.

"AHHH!" Momoko screamed scared for her life and she grabbed my arm.

"Babe it's ok!" I reassured her and she sighed resting her hand on her heart.

"O-oh..." She stuttered still a little frightened.

"Are you ok? It's not like you to get this scared easily..."

"Something similar... A drop to be exact happened in my dream..." I noticed she started to shake and I grabbed her hand and she moved it away again.

"Momoko..."

"Let's go. We need to make this machine."

"No." I said and she looked at me in pure shock.

"N-no?"

"I'm not making anything until you tell me what happened!" She looked down.

"Brick... I can't. It's too much to... I just need your help so I can never experience that again."

"Experience what?"

"Abuse! I was being abused brick! Couldn't you tell by the scratch marks and my cries of pain?" She started to shake harder then before and I forced her in my arms. I felt my neck getting wet and I realized she was crying. Hard.

"Brick it was horrible! I never want to deal with that ever again... I really need your help because I can't even blink without picturing the image of what happened. So scared..." Hearing this I'm pretty sure my heart was next to my stomach because it was so heartbreaking. Something... Someone was scaring Momoko and I couldn't stop it. I feel like an absolute failure for not protecting her correctly.

"Momoko you need to relax somehow. I'll fix the machine and bring it to you ok?"

"I don't want to be alone... I want to be next to you because then I know I'm protected." That made me feel a little better. As long as she knew that I will protect her it was all good. "And I still want to help make this since I'll be my first time making a dream tracker."

"This is my second time. The first time I made it I was missing a wire..." An idea popped in my head as I entered my lab with my arm around her waist. I scrambled through the work-in-progress contraptions and found it. I placed it on the table and both me and Momoko observed it.

"Ah your missing the OQBOP51 wire. And the GTY24 wire should be where the SU15JU wire is. The SU15JU wire can go right here next to the FTWI271 and you can move this wire were the GTY24 wire." I followed all of her directions and switched up the wires to the correct place. I tried it and it was functioning properly.

"You see, this is why I love you. Your a genius." I said giving her a peck on her lips and she smiled. "So you want to try it out?" She started to tense up and I grabbed her shoulders knowing if I grabbed her hands she'll pull away.

"It'll be alright ok?" I looked deeply in her pretty pink eyes and she sighed nodding her head. I grabbed the machine and we both went inside the closet to go back inside of my room. Once we got to my room level, I let her walk out first so she could get comfortable on my bed while I closed both the closet door and my room door. I put the machine on a counter which was next to my bed and started to place the sticky pads on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I made sure whatever you dream won't effect you at all. It'll go straight to the data." I reassured her and she smiled closing her eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep. She didn't get any sleep last night so I'm glad this is a way she could get some. The data started to spill out of the machine and I grabbed a clipboard and started taking notes.

**_Miyako P.O.V_**

"Yes, thank you for telling me. Have a nice day." I sighed hanging up my cell phone. The Bisblan or police in India had just called me telling me that my grandmothers dead body went missing. I knew takakki probably had something to

do with this. I mean... Who else would do such an unclemency thing? Then again... Brooker could had done it too. I sighed and put my phone on the table. What could he possibly planning on doing with my grandma? Is he trying to emotionally scar me with my grandma?

"Miyako are you alright?" Boomer asked me patting my back.

"No... A Bisblan just called me telling me that my grandmothers body has been stolen, and there investigating the scene right now to see who's done it."

"We'll isn't it obvious? It's that dweeb Takakki! What is he planning on doing now?"

"I don't know but I'm worried he's going to try to mess with my head or something using my grandma." Boomer didn't respond. He just stared at me deeply. I could tell he was really thinking hard.

"Boomer what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a plan whereas we can always know what he's doing without him knowing..."

"How? He's a genius. I wouldn't be surprised if he's listening in on our conversation right now."

"I know I'm thinking about that too..." There was a long silence between us before he snapped his fingers smiling. "I got the perfect plan! I know I have a spell somewhere..." He went to his book case and looked through all the books and sighed. "Oh yeah it's one of those books."

"One of what books?" I asked him very curious about his plan.

"Follow me." He sped walked out of my room and I got up grabbing my phone following him. He was going downstairs to the basement for some reason. He made sure I was behind him before he closed the door behind us.

"Just to make sure no unwanted guest are following us." He said getting in front of me again ANF guiding me the way. I've never been in the Rowdyruff's basement before, so it was all new to me. We walked down the stairs to see a little mini hangout. There was a cool little movie theater, a pool table, enough food that could last a lifetime and more. I was truly amazed and impressed.

"Wow... This is so cool!" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, when that monkey guy or the police were looking for any of us we would and could hide down here for a couple of months if we wanted and wouldn't get caught. You see I put a spell on the door whereas if you were cool with us and you opened that door up there, instead of seeing stairs you would see an empty closet."

"Wow that's really smart and impressive. I don't even think Momoko would come up with something like that..."

"We'll I am a genius. Momoko is just smart compared to me." He lead me to a door. There was a pad with a scan on it. Boomer put his hand on in and the machine scanned it. The door slid open reveling a never ending chamber filled with bookcases filled with books.

"Woah! This place is HUGE!" I yelled wanting to hear my echo vibrate throughout the entire room. Boomer chuckled rolling his eyes at me.

"Ok so I'm looking for... " he mumbled to himself looking at the labels on the book shelves.

"Boomer is it ok if I browse around?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Sure, just don't go out too far because you can get lost and-" I didn't let him finish. I ran off to look at the spell books he had. I wanted to know if he had a spell for granting wishes. If I could grant at least one wish I think everyone's life would be easier. I went in the G section and look through the books. I couldn't understand one letter since it was all in Russian and I sighed.

"There's gotta be a section in this

Library that has Japanese or English writing in it..." I walked a little farther and I notice that the writing on the books changed. Then I realized the books were categorized by language not topic. I walked longer until I could see some Japanese and then sighed in relief.

"Cool... Wait is this..." I groaned when I realized this was ancient Japanese that I couldn't understand. "I might as well look for English... Or maybe he has Korean or Thai... "Ennie Minnie Minny mo... English it is." I said happy walking to the E section. I noticed the lighting was getting darker the deeper the alphabet I was getting to.

"Boomer wasn't kidding when he said this place is big. I'm still in the J section and I've probably been walking for at least five minutes by now...there's gotta be a shorter way to get the the E's..." I stopped and looked around and I saw a door. I walked up to it and it said A-F upstairs. No wonder I couldn't find it down here... I opened the door quietly and started my way up the stairs. The higher I went the dimmer the light got. After about seven flights of stairs I got to the section where all the English spell books were. I opened the door and it was pitch black inside. I grabbed my phone and turned on the flash light.

"Wow, this light are really bright." I said moving away from the door. It slammed shut but I continued to walk determined to find the spell. I looked at one of the book case labels and it said I was in the A section. The G section was 40 book cases away. I started to walk looking at all of the books and bookshelves admiring my view. Even though these bookshelves need some dusting it looked very cool.

"Here I am!" I smiled while going inside of the aisle. The book I was looking for was the very first one I spotted. I grabbed the book and flipped through the pages until I found it. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of it. All of a sudden my phone turned off.

"Are you serious?" I pouted shaking my phone. Out of nowhere someone pushed me to the ground and sat on me.

"H-hey! Get off!" I angrily said trying to turn around to see who the person was but they weren't letting that happen. They got up and grabbed a chunk of my hair and threw me against the book case.

"You ready to have some fun with me Miyako?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kind of mad right now. I hope you like this! And don't worry, there's tons more drama then you think...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Momoko's POV<span>**_

I woke up to see paper, paper and more paper. Brick must have took a lot of notes of what I was dreaming. It was pretty clear I didn't have one of the dreams I had last night, because I wasn't in any pain or have any scratches on me. But I can't recall my dream I just had not even the slightest bit. Maybe that's a sign that his machine actually worked like he planned it to. Brick noticed that I was awake and smiled at me and I smiled back. He put all of his papers aside and his clipboard down and looked at me.

"So... What did I dream about?" I asked very curious and he looked at his clipboard again before speaking to me.

"How do you feel about Boomer and Miyako's relationship?" He asked and I was taken aback. Why would Brick want to know how I feel about my best friend and his brother's relationship?

"W-what? What does that have to do with my dream?"

"That's what you dreamed about. Those too. Getting married."

"Why would I dream about them?" To tell you the truth, I really didn't care about there relationship. As long as the two were happy and in love and not having problems, I didn't care. I mostly cared about mine and Karou's, since now there going to have a child. But Boomer and Miyako? What could I had possibly dreamed about that involved those too? Them getting married? Really? If anything honestly I would think I would dream that it would be Brick and I getting married.

"Apparently, according to my calculations Momo, you had one of those déjà voo dreams. And it was those two getting married to each other. And it says you were thinking that would be the end to all of our problems." Whoa, those two getting married ended ALL of our problems? That would be extremely impressive to tell you the truth, but how could they? How was one event going to stop everything?

"So does that mean we have to get those two married?" I asked honestly and he shrugged writing some more notes I guess on his clipboard.

"I guess so... It's your idea not mine. Maybe you should think about why it would end all of our problems... Because that doesn't sound realistic or practical to me..." He had a point there. What would Dexter or Mitch want with Miyako and Boomer's relationship? Maybe the three of them will join some type of secret alliance to get the three of us. But right about now it could be possible for anything to happen.

"Maybe all of our problems end on that day...or we defeat all of our enemies that day..."

"That could be a possibility..." Brick agreed but sounded very unsure about.

"We should make it happen." Brick looked at me with a worried expression. He knew that if I got in any one's relationship business it'll all end in hell for me or the couple.

"We'll have Butch and Karou help. It's really you and Butch's job to convince boomer to tie the knot, and me and Karou's job to unintentionally prepare her for it... Which really shouldn't be difficult."

"Hey that's not fair at all!" Brick pouted."Boomer is super difficult! I think we should switch it up. You and Karou should get Boomer and Butch and I should get Miyako."

"Fine fine fine. Not today though, Karou's not going to be in the right state of mind now, and neither will Butch. They need to be together after what just happened with Mitch." Brick shook his head in agreement.

"Tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the beginning to the horrible end we all had to face. I really hope this idea of mine works.

_**Boomer POV**_  
>"AHHHHH!" I heard Miyako scream again and I banged on the door harder trying to break it free. I didn't have time to go get a spell book right now and wish it open. Someone or something has her up there and could be slowly killing her! The though just made me more frustrated. I tried pulling and twisting on the door knob but no luck. I sighed in frustration banging on the door so it can open.<p>

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ok, Takaaki's gotta be up there. There's no other explanation. Who else would be doing something so stupid? Maybe Brooker could be up there too. The thought of the both of them being up there made me try harder and harder to get the door free but again, not even a small budge.

"Takaaki your a dead man once I get up there! Or who ever the hell's up there!" I started to get more and more angry. If I didn't get up there soon I know I'll turn into a monster. I banged my entire body to the door and still no luck. What ever sick joke Takaaki is doing its not going to last long. First making a me clone, then possibly killing and stealing Miyako's grandmother... And now this? I just don't understand his thought process right about now.

"BOOMER PLEASE HELP." I heard her crying and I looked at the steel door. There was a huge lock on it and I panicked.

"Key... Key...key..." I looked around the walls and felt around the ground for the key and had no luck. Where could I have possibly put the key at? Oh yeah! It was attached to my necklace. I ripped the necklace off of my neck and put the key in. As soon as I opened the door I transformed into the beast. Sometimes I can control whenever I can turn into him or not, but when i'm extremely worked up, that's when you don't want to be near me. That's when I'm extremely dangerous. And right now I was and I was ready to tear someone to shreds. I ran as fast as I could and tried to find her scent. Once I did, I burst threw the door Miyako was in. She was on the ground exposed. The suspect was gone and she was just left there with the exact scratches Momoko had the night of her incident.

"W-what are... who are y-you..." She looked scared and weak and I cursed under my breath for not getting up here sooner. Her clothes were ripped so much she might as well be naked. Her hair was now down and all over the place instead of it being in two neat pigtails, and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. "Just do what ever you want. I've been hurt enough." She whispered in defeat and I sighed walking up to her. Lift her chin so she was looking at me.

"It's ok Miyako it's me boomer." I de-transformed into my human form and tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Boomer!" She smiled and said a little stronger still crying and I picked her up bridal style. She hissed in pain but wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tightly.

"C'mon Miyako, let me go fix you up." I ran out of the huge library and into our regular hang out with her shaking. "Was Takaaki down there? Did he attack you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now." She whispered and I huffed. Whatever Takaaki's doing to her, it's clearly working. I closed the secret door to my secret room, and I ran up the stairs to the living room.

"Guys!" I yelled grabbing a blanket to cover her exposed body up. "Momoko Karou! Get down here! Brick Butch hurry!" I yelled. All four of them ran down the stairs; Karou actually walked instead, and they all gasped when they saw Miyako.

"Damn Boomer! You went beast on her didn't you..." Brick joked and I grabbed a lamp and threw it at him.

"This is not a time for jokes you fucker! Someone attacked her when we were in my ROOM. Takaaki probably did this..." Brick and Momoko exchanged a look to each other, and Karou looked shocked.

"It's seems like Miyako has the exact same scratches as Momoko did..." Karou said examining some of Miyako's exposed leg and her face and brick looked at Miyako too.

"Yeah it really does..." Brick added exchanging another worried look at Momoko.

"Ok... What are you two thinking?" I said to both of them and they shrugged.

"What if the boys... You know Takakki, Dexter, and Mitch are joined together and is trying to mess with the girls minds?" Brick said very worried and Karou gasped.

"If that's the case... I'm next! And that means the baby will get harmed." She said rubbing her little bump on her stomach. "I can't go to sleep then."

"Miyako wasn't asleep though, she was wide awake..."I said kneeling down next to Miyako noticing she was turned around facing the opposite direction from the rest of us. I looked at her and she was crying. My eyes widened. She must be humiliated being out here having five pair of eyes looking at her like this. "Hold that thought guys. I have to go take care of her first." I picked her up and walked her inside of my room. I laid her down and took the blanket off.

"I'm going to clean these wounds and put some fresh clothes on you Miyako. I'm sorry I had you displayed out there in front of everyone like that."

"I-it's ok... I... It was just a bad experience. It keeps replaying in my head." She said, more tears flowing out of her face. I laid down next to her pulling her closer to me so I can hug her. She buried her head in my chest and continued to cry. She was 100% traumatized like Momoko and Karou, though Momoko doesn't show she is.

"Shh shh shh, it's ok. We'll get through this. I will never leave you alone again ok?" She looked up at me and I smiled, kissing her lips.

"Never?"

"Never."

**_Karou's POV_**  
>Boomer walked upstairs with Miyako and I sighed. Why is this happening to us? And does that mean I'm next to see the attacker? What if the three boys are teamed up together? Or what of they have nothing to do about it? What if its an outside enemy that hates us all?<p>

"Karou it looks like your in deep thought." Butch commented chuckling and I smiled nodding my head.

"We have to talk to you two about something." Momoko said and both Butch and I turned so we were facing them.

"What?"

"We need to get Miyako and Boomer married." Brick blurted out. Get the blue couple married? What?

"Get them married? Why?"

"Well, I was studying Momko's dreams, and she had a déjà voo dream. It was about them getting married."

"I think those two getting married will end all of our problems." I gave butch a look. Have they lost their minds? Forcing two people to get married for the better of our own? I don't like that.

"I don't think it's a good idea to force two people to marry each other." Butch said stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"We're not! I honestly believe they have a connection stronger then both of our relationships together. Those two loved each other the very first day they met, and Takakki knew that that's why he asked her out. They already act like there a married couple! Go look up there." I looked at Butch he shrugged. We both walked up the stairs to Boomers room and slowly creaked the door open so we could peek inside. Boomer and Miyako were laying together on his bed. Her scratches and wounds were covered with either a remedy or a band-aid. He also had changed her into some of her comfy clothes and was whispering sweet nothing's in her ears to make her fall asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe they did have a relationship stronger then we thought they did.

Butch closed the door and guided me back down stairs to Brick and Momoko. I looked at them and the both of them gave me an "well?" look and I nodded.

"We need to get them married."


	28. Chapter 28

So yeah.. left you all with a pretty big cliff hanger... the next chapter will answer all of your questions and mine too lol. ENJOYYY

ALSO OMG SHINee's NEW SONG WHY SO SERIOUS! I feel bad for liking it when my Jjong isn't in it... but yeah anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>Karou's POV<p>

I sighed running my hand in my hair in frustration. Momoko and I were trying to figure out how to talk to boomer, but no good ideas came to our heads. After we decided that the blue's should get married, telling boomer straight up and forward he should marry Miyako because it would benefit all of us really wouldn't do. We had to persuade him into thinking that they were ready to take it to the next step… well not really persuade him… more like make him realize that he really needs her and she really needs him. Like how I need Butch more than anything right about now. But I guess Momoko and I can see something between the two that we can't see. Like an unnatural bound the two share. Maybe we should have ken look into that…

"I think I have a good idea that can prove that the two need to get married." I said and Momoko looked up from her notepad and gave ne her attention.

"Okay, what do you have?"

"We should have Ken do some DNA testing and stuff on those two and he can use that to see if they are really in love or have some bound that is telling them they need to be together. That way he can tell us if they need to marry each other or not." Momoko thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah… that sounds pretty logical. Then, if he isn't sure we can take the facts and statistics that Ken made for us and show him that they really need to get married."

"Okay, I'll call Ken then." I grabbed my phone and looked through the contacts for him name until I found it. I called him and waited a few seconds to be greeted by that unusual deep voice that Ken made.

"Hey, I was just about to call you Karou." Ken said excitedly.

"Oh really, why? And I also need a favor."

"I need to check with your health, do a few test. Bring Butch with you too because I also needed to check up with his health. Oh and I need some information from you too to see how and what this baby will become when it's born."

"And… why do you need all of this info?"

"So we can protect him or her from the black light butch still possesses. Remember Butch and the other Rowdyruff boys still has it." After all of this time, after all that we've been through, Butch and I have not thought about the fact that Butch and his brothers were still evil, Momoko, Miyako and I were still good. I mean they act well, and do good things, and don't act bad unless some jerk makes them go on their bad side, but still. They have that black light still around them and that's not good.

"Hey, is it possible for you to remove the black light from the boys?"

"Possibly… most likely, why? Is this the favor you were asking for?"

"No. I was wondering if you can do some type of test on Miyako and Boomer to see if they're like soul mates."

"And why do you need this…?"

"We're trying to convince the two they need to get married."

"…Why…?"

"It's a long story. Do you think you can help us with this?" He was silent for a few seconds but then he sighed.

"I will have to do some research about it. Give me an hour and I'll call you back with an answer."

"Alright thanks. I'll talk to you in an hour."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye" I hung up and turned to Momoko.

"So he's going to help us right?" Momoko asked and I nodded yes. "Cool, this is going to help us out a lot."

"Don't you think Ken is lonely in that lab by himself?" I blurted out and I could tell that Momoko was shocked I just asked that question.

"I don't know really… when professor left with his wife… I thought Ken had went along with them. At least that's what professor said to me.

"And the last time I went over there, Peach wasn't anywhere to be found." All of this time I've been talking to Ken, I haven't really heard an update to his life other than the fact that he's gotten older and smarter than the last time we've seen him. It's weird that he's not with his family…

"I guess I'll ask him when we go over there today." I told Momoko and she nodded, picking up all of her belongings and she stood up.

"Well, I'll just go and meet up with Brick for another dream study."

"What have you two figured out about the person that's been haunting you and Miyako's dreams?"

"Absolutely nothing. The person hasn't come back since. And since he or she came when Miyako was wide awake, we know that what I dreamed wasn't a dream."

"That's strange… Well I wish for the best of luck for you too." She nodded.

"Be careful. You might be next."

Brick's POV

"Hey Miyako." I greeted her as she walked into the kitchen probably for a cup of coffee. Butch and I were going to take this key opportunity to talk to her and prepare her for Boomer asking her to marry her.

"Hey you guys. What have you been up top?"

"Taking care of Karou."

"Trying to track down this person that's becoming a threat to us. How have you been since… you know…"

"Better… it's not something I want to talk about." She said quietly and I shook my head.

"Miyako do you want me to make you the coffee?" Butch asked.

"No, it's alright I can-"

"No it's fine I can. My coffee is killer anyways. Go sit." Butch said getting up from the table and motioning Miyako to sit and she smiled taking the offer.

"So… I know this is a weird question… especially coming from me but… how do you feel about Boomer?" I ask scratching the back of my neck.

"Boomer? I love him of course, and I feel some special bound that I really can't explain between us. Why do you ask?"

"Okay do you want the truth? Momoko dared me to ask you that. She wanted to know if I could get out of my comfort zone and ask a question pertaining you and Boomer. And I did, so if you could, tell her I was brave enough to ask you?" She giggled and nodded her head yes.

"My turn!" Butch said still brewing the coffee. "Karou wanted me to ask you if you love him enough to marry him if he asked you. Like even today?"

"I would be incredibly shocked if he asked me to be his wife TODAY. But of course I wouldn't say no to him. I love him too much to say no."

"That's a good thing." Butch and I said in unison.

"How about you two? What are your feeling towards my best friends? And would you marry them?"

"Of course I would marry Karou. I love her ten times more because she's caring my child and I would never leave her for anyone because she's my everything."

"Aww cute!" Miyako squealed while Butch handed her coffee to her. "What about you Brick?"

"I think what makes me love Momoko is the fact that we're both so stubborn, we feed off of that. We're both the competitive type and whenever we compete against each other, instead of getting angry the other won, we kind of you know, feel better that the other won and they're happy. What I'm trying to say I guess is that we can understand each other, and that's what I would tell her whenever I choose to propose to her."

"Wow… I wonder what Boomer's reason is to marry me…"

"Me too…" Butch and I said at the same time again.

"Shesh you two really need to stop that… it's kind of creeping me out." I chuckled and so did Butch.

"Well I probably should go now since I promised Momoko that I'll read one of her favorite stories to her." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"Yeah me too, I have to take Karou over Ken's lab today for some test." Butch said also getting up and heading to the door.

"Ok you too. Have fun! And if you see boomer can you tell him to come down stairs?"

"Will do!" Butch and I said at the same time again. We looked at each other and laughed and Miyako rolled her eyes. We went behind the door before we did our special hand shake.

"Thank goodness they gave us Miyako." I mouthed to him and he nodded.

Karou's POV

"That's great!" I said to Butch in the car. He just told me the talk with Miyako went perfect, and now we have to just get boomer to propose to her.

"So can you tell me why you have these little baggies with their hairs and these cotton swabs with their saliva on them…"

"Ken needs their DNA samples to do this test which will be a very important part to our plan." I said and he laughed.

"Oh Karou… guess what I realized." I looked at him with a confused look and he smiled.

"We haven't gone on a real date yet."

"Woah, is Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys actually thinking about taking ME, Karou, Buttercup of the Powerpuf girls on a real, actual date together? Gasp!" I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes it's all true. I really want to go on a date with you."

"Aww, you even made it rhyme for me!" I giggled and he laughed rolling his eyes.

"I really didn't mean to do that, but it still works I guess. So do you want to go tomorrow night? It'll be a real fancy place where you have to dress fancy and stuff."

"Since when are we people that dress up to go to dates?" He thought about it and shrugged.

"We've changed a lot. But you know I can always take you to a fancy place that we don't have to dress up for. Like the cheesecake factory."

"That sounds good. I love their pasta." I smiled and he smiled back. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"I love you Karou."

"I love you too Butch." We got in front of his building and Butch stopped.

"You can go in first, I'm going to find an actual good parking space. I just cleaned my car and they're too many trees over here." I chuckled as I got out of the car and he drove off. I walked up to the gigantic gate and opened it. I walked the long pathway to the door and as I was about to ring the doorbell, an idea came to my mind.

"Hmm… I wonder what Ken is doing right now… obviously he's not going to be the same when I'm there, so I have to sneak and spy on him to find anything out… I might as well transform. Jeez I haven't transformed in like forever…"

POWERED BUTTTAAAACUP!

"Woah… did this skirt get…SHORTER!?" I gasped trying to stretch out the skirt, but it was no use. "Ugh this is great…" I looked up to see that Ken left one of the windows open, so I flew up there and peaked inside of the room. I saw him and an ancient picture on his huge computer screen.

"I can't believe this… I can't believe that the professor or I didn't know about this…" What was he talking about? I lifted my head a little bit more to see. "Miyako and Boomer are possessed with one of the first couple of all of Asia… they have their souls and spirits… I can't believe they are the most powerful human beings in the entire world…" I gasped. So that's what's really up between the two.

"That's wonderful news to hear. I know who my new victims are." My eyes widened. Could it be…


	29. Chapter 29

Karou's POV

Him.

It's Him.

After who knows how many years since we've defeated Him, he has returned.

"Hello Buttercup. How long was it since we have last met? Seven… eight years ago? How that was a fun year! It was especially a fun game with Blossom. You all actually thought you have destroyed me. Ha, nothing can kill me." I was shocked for words. How could he be back? It's an impossible thought… "My visit will not be too long at all. I have returned to Tokyo to kill Bubbles. I refuse to let my boys be hit by that white light-"

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Ha! Like you do not know already."

"No… I really don't…" He snickered before he smacked me to the ground. I moaned in pain because I hit the ground extremely hard.

"You are a little weak Buttercup, I am disappointed. I guess it is because the PPGZ has not fought anything in a long while... Am I not right?"

"W-what do you want with bubbles?"

"Simple really. The souls of the two most powerful light, or super heroes lies in the bodies of Boomer and Bubbles. You see, they were in love, and if that love is official, they could have enough light to kill every ounce of dark light, and you see, I cannot let that happen because then I will die completely."

"So you're saying is when Boomer and Miyako marry, they can kill you once and for all?" This was a pretty intense thought right about now. I'm wondering if Momoko was foreshadowing this happening, or maybe can tell the future in her dreams.

"They will not get married. You see, I have sent my daughter out to torment you three girls, and by the sounds of it, she is doing a swell job at it." So that's what's been lurking around lately… it was all Bell. She has been the one that was beating Momoko and Miyako up. "I also have Mitch, Takaaki and Dexter by my side helping me. They have not been doing the best so I had to use my daughter."

"What are you talking about?! What did you do to Mitch?!" I said worried and he smirked.

"They have agreed to have black light of course! Anything to get their girl back from the evil men."

"So… you're the reason why those boys have been acting up lately!" I huffed and he laughed at me. "You're not going to get away with this Him! We always win no matter what you do!" He growled and snatched me up from the ground and started to squeeze me.

"I know you're pregnant Karou… but not for long."

"LET GO OF HER!" Him hissed and let me go; more like dropped me, letting me plummet to the ground. Butch lucky caught me before I could fall on the ground again. But this wasn't the same Butch at all. This butch had very spiky hair, darker evergreen eyes and a very dark green aurora surrounding him. I was scared. Extremely scared.

"Stay away from her." Butch said in a very deep voice that didn't sound like him at all.

"Son! Long time no see at all. How have you-"

"You aren't my father dammit!" Butch yelled placing me on the ground before latching out at Him, striking him across his so called chest making Him hiss out in horrible pain. He glared at us before he withered away. As soon as Him left, Butch turned back to his regular self and ran over to where I was. His picked me up bridal style looking me in the eye. His eyes were back to his regular evergreen color and I sighed in relief.

"Are you ok? Is your stomach ok?" He asked very worried and I could do to respond to him was groan. All of the pain that Him gave me was actually hitting me now, and it was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"What happened out here!?" Ken said running out of his lab and to us sounding worried as well.

"We had a little visit from Him." Butch said and Ken gave him a questionable look.

"Who? Who's he?"

"No, we had a visit from HIM. As in Him the ugly red evil being with the crab hands." Butch said and Ken's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! But… but I thought that the powerpuff girls destroyed him eight years ago! I am most certain they destroyed him! How in heaven's name could he be back?!" Ken said upset, mad and in a panic tone.

"Apparently that wasn't enough to destroy him completely." Butch said upset too.

"But that isn't possible! That CAN'T be possible! I can't… I just…" Ken said hitting his head and before butch could comment I groaned again. Ken took me into noticed and gasped. He told Butch to bring me inside and Butch placed me on the couch.

"Karou what's hurting?" Ken asked and I pointed to my side.

"My hip and my arm. T-that's what I fell on." I sighed, because it was quite difficult to talk.

"Is your stomach alright?" Ken asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… it feels fine… but he squeezed me so I don't know…" I said worried and he sighed.

"I'll do an ultrasound to be sure the little guy or girl is okay and nothing is wrong… Butch do you need an aspirin?" I looked at Butch and his hand was on his head. It was obvious that his head was hurting because of the face he was making.

"Butch are you okay?" I asked and he half smiled at me nodding his head 'Yes'.

"I'll be fine when we know you and the baby is ok." He said. Why is he so sweet all the time? I guess it's a guy think to think of the girl before of himself.

"Butch if you need an ice pack or something get one. You're worrying me." I said honestly and he smiled, sitting next to me.

"I'll get the ultra sound ready and I'll get you an ice pack Butch. One of you need to call the others so they can come over and get caught up on what's going on. They need a clear explanation of things from the both of us." Ken said before walking away to get Butch an ice pack. I nodded, agreeing with him. I de-transformed back to Karou and tried to pull my phone out of my pocket without causing pain. Butch just gave me his phone instead and I sighed in relief, thanking him. I called Momoko, and she answered quickly.

"Butch? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?"

"This is Karou not Butch." I said kind of weakly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you and Butch ok?" She said sounding very worried.

"We found the answer..." I chuckled.

"What? What answer?" She said very confused.

"We found out why Miyako and boomer need to get married as soon as possible. I also found out a lot more things like what's actually been up with the three boys and who's been messing with us… well you and Miyako at least.

The phone went silent.

"We'll be over there." She hung up.

"Bye…" I said moving the phone away from my ear.

"What happened?" Butch asked me.

"They'll be over here soon." I told butch and he nodded placing the ice pack on the back of his head.

"Karou you can come in here." I heard Ken call out to me in another room. I hissed in pain as I tried to get up. Butch picked me up again and carried me into the room Ken was in.

"You can get on here." Ken said patting the hospital-like bed and Butch placed me on the bed on my back. Ken told me to lift up my shirt where my stomach was exposed and I nodded, doing so. He rubbed some type of gel on it.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked curious.

"I'm about to look inside her belly to see if your child is ok." Ken said grabbing a remote like contraption. He started to rub it where he rub the gel on. It was cold. Seconds later, a T.V turned on and we saw a little bean like shape. "It seems like the little fellow is alright. No damage at all. It's still too early to see any actual body parts yet, but the basics are fine."

"That's great." I said smiling.

"It's probably the white light protecting him or her. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Ken said turning off the TV. I pouted. "I do see a bruise coming up on your hip and on your leg. I'll give you an ice pack too so you can ice it. Butch I think you might need some meds so I'll get that for you too." Ken said handing me a paper towel. "You probably want to wipe the goo off of your stomach." He said before walking out. I wiped it off, and pulled my shirt down. I tried to sit up.

"Are you still going to ask us those questions?" I yelled out to Ken.

"Maybe. If you can stay long."

"I have to ask you something too Ken." I said.

"What do you have to ask me?"

"Why aren't you-"

"Hey guys where are you all at?" I heard Momoko yell and I sighed.

"I'll ask you later Ken." I said.

"We're in here!" Butch yelled and Momoko and Brick came in running, Miyako and Boomer right after.

Miyako's POV 

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Momoko had ran into my room back at home telling Boomer and I that we needed to come over to Ken's lab because it was a huge emergency. She never told us why, she just said come on now! Boomer and I looked at each other and ran over right behind the red couple here, and we see Karou on a hospital bed. I could see bruises on her arm and leg and she looked like she was in pain.

"I had a little talk with him."

"Him? Who's he?" Boomer asked and Butch face palmed himself.

"HIM. The red man with the crab claws." Butch said and we all gasped. Momoko's eyes widened and Karou sighed.

"He told me information. He's informed me about probably everything that's been going on with us for the past month or so. He's had some little part of everything." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Takaaki was hit with the black light… well, again. And it left a permanent change to him. The same thing happened with Dexter and Mitch. I mean… they never acted like this before… and it so happens they all start acting strange. And they have super powers too? Um… no."

"So are you trying to say Takaaki is only this powerful… only this cruel… only this smart because of some stupid black light?" She nodded and I sighed.

"Wait I'm confused." Momoko said. "Dexter was already mad smart-"

"And he was one of the sweetest, nicest, shyest guys that didn't express his feelings at all, until the black light hit him."

"Okay… but wait, Mitch was already a jerk from the start too!"

"And we all know that he was the size of a stick too. There is no way he could get that rip and get as strong as Butch from exercising that quick... if that's even possible." Everyone was silent. "And that's not all. The person that was messing with Miyako and Momoko was Bell."

"Bell…" Momoko hissed her name. Bell was Momoko's… more like Blossom's arch nemesis, and the both of them hate each other with a burning passion. There reason is unknown to us, and I really think it's unknown to them too. It was probably fate for these two to hate each other, but now I guess Momoko has a reason. "I should've known it was that brat. One of these day's we'll fight, and I'll win."

"Why is Him doing this to us?" Boomer asked and Karou looked at Momoko. Momoko nodded her head at Karou, before she sighed.

"Um… he's after us because of you two." Karou said pointing at Boomer and I. My eyes widened and I looked at Boomer with a worried look. He looked at me with the same expression. "You two… you two need to get married." Karou said and I was taken aback. "You both are possessed with the spirit of the two most powerful Super Heroes of all time. In all of humanity actually. The two were living at the same time, and actually fell in love with each other. If they would've gotten married to each other, every single ounce of black light will be destroyed completely. Unfortunately, Him got to one of the two before they could officially get married and killed them. I'm guessing the other couldn't bare the separation so they killed him or herself. I'm guessing they've returned back on this earth as the form of Miyako and Boomer. They're telling us, well sending Momoko messages that they're ready to meet and be together-"

"Maybe it's because they see all of us are so close to someone that's infected with the black light, if they would've chose someone else, the three boys would've been killed along with the rest of the black light." Momoko added. Boomer and I looked at each other again, and before we could have a say in anything, a voice started to speak.

"Hello? Miyako, is it okay if I take over your body for a quick second?" She said and I was in shocked because it wasn't me who was talking.

"Who are you?" I thought.

"I'm Rose Miyako. The most powerful heroine of all time. Or the girl your friend was just talking about a minute ago. Nice to meet you. Kris, the most powerful hero, aka the man your friend was talking about is talking to your boyfriend… boomer, right now.

"Oh… okay, then it's fine then… but will I'll be okay?" I asked kind of worried.

"Of course you will sweetie." I felt my eyes getting colder and everyone gasped.

"Miyako… what's wrong with your eyes?"

"And Boomer's too!" I looked at Boomer and his eyes were completely royal blue. No white or black, just blue.

"Chen! Long time and no see!" She said cheerfully.

"Rose! I have missed you!" He said smiling with a wide smile. The two hugged.

"I guess it is time to tell them, yes?" Rose said and Chen nodded.

"Power Puff girls Z and Rowdy ruff boys Z. We have come to you because it is time to end this chaos you all refer to as Him. He has done enough damage and we want to put an end to it right now. All of your predictions were correct Momoko. We picked these two not only because we didn't want to ruin you love with the Rowdy ruff boys, but because these two are the blue couple. Blue tends to represent winter, or coldness, and as you may know already, Him does not like the cold. It is just perfect that you two get together. Red is fire, and that is why Him is still here. It would only be realistically possible to defeat him and all of the black light using these two… But that is, if Boomer is ready for such a commitment." Chen said and everyone gave him a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"After we defeat the black light and him, the two will still be together as a new married couple. We do not want to pressure the two into doing something they are not ready for. By our observations they are, but still, we were not one hundred percent sure of it."

"We are." Karou said. "All four of us. You two have seven people, including Ken, that believe you two should tie the knot." This was all coming up so fast. No wonder Brick and Butch asked me what I would do if Boomer asked me to marry him. All of these things that has been going on with the Power puff girls corresponds with Him, and his plan to take over the world. But, I don't know… I do love Boomer with all of my heart, but does he love be the same way back? All of this was being brought to us so fast I really am lost. I know for a fact if Boomer ends up asking me to be his wife, I would say yes. Not because the world is depending on us, but the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That would be a dream come true… but will it happen? Who knows… it's really up to Boomer… I guess. I can tell we have many supporters, and people willing to help us through this and will treat us like gold, and that's probably another good reason. I don't know. My thoughts are getting mixed up together right now because I'm so nervous.

"So I believe we have said what we needed to say to the six of you. Just leave it all to the blue couple. And please, do not feel rushed at all to do this marriage. We want you two to actually enjoy it with not too much stress. We will be waiting for you. Oh! And also, Power puff girls and Rowdy Ruff boys, Chen and I are really depending on you right now. If they do decide to marry especially. Treat them like gold, because if anything happens to either of them, there will be no chance for defeating Him. Okay?" Everyone nodded and I could see Chen smile.

"See you again soon Rose?" Chen said getting closer to Rose.

"Very soon I hope." And they shared a kiss. They parted and as soon as they did, I returned to my body and so did Boomer.

"Guys… you are getting married… right?" Butch asked and I looked at Boomer and he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Um…" I was too nervous to say anything. What if Boomer doesn't want to get married to me and I end up heart broken and the entire plan is ruined because I do something stupid and end humanity? I'm thinking too much again… C'mon Miyako, you can do this. "I think it's a smart idea. What about you Boomer?"

"I agree, I mean… it'll be good, not just for us too… but the entire world." He said and I nodded. Everyone was eyeing us critically, very nervous as well. I couldn't help but to get nervous too.

"So Boomer… will you ask Miyako?" Brick asked sounding very annoyed and he sighed. That sounded like an annoyed sigh… I was starting to get even more nervous than what I was before. "Will you? Stop keeping us all in this position!"

"Brick, stop pressuring Boomer about it. You aren't helping and-"

"I'm not ready yet."


	30. Chapter 30

Again, I'm so sorry that I have a life lol. I promise this time I'll get better with updating. Guys get ready for a shit load of cliff hangers. Also sorry for the earlier layout of the story. I'm doing this on my phone and it totally screwed me over.

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV<p>

"I'm not ready yet." I blurted out. Everyone made a shocked face and I realized how bad what I just said actually was.

"No no not like that! I meant like... Not in the right state of mind now." I admitted. I was ready to go to the next step with Miyako, and was actually planning to propose today... Just not right now."

"Boomer you have plenty of time to think about this... Don't feel as if your being rushed into this." Momoko said and I nodded.

"It's okay, I've thought of this for a long time. I've thought of Miyako and how I always want to be with her, protecting her from any danger. Ever since that first attack from Takaaki... I couldn't let you be alone. And after I saw you at work having fun, and taking up for yourself against brat, as well as showing her your good side even after all she's put you though, it really made me see how special and kind you are. Miyako, I love you. I love your smile, how kind you are, your personality, how you love to be different, how you love to make a change, how you care and wonder for everyone... Everything about you. I can't let someone like you go because you're so beautiful to me. I mean, we've been through so much together. Good and bad, but the blue couple always pulls through right? It's all been fun. I want more of those days together. Where we go out on dates and solve our own problems. Where you have your friends and my brothers here because really... It's nice. But on a serious note... What I'm trying to say is..." I got down on one knee in front of her, and I could see the tears running down her face already. I smiled at her.

"Miyako Gotokuji...Will you marry me? Not so we can save the world but... Because you really love me too?" I pulled the ring I bought yesterday for her out, and opened it, reveling a ring that had a blue topaz heart in the middle. Miyako covered her mouth with one hand and nodded.

"Yes Boomer." She chuckled out and I sighed in relief. I slid the ring on her left ring finger and I hugged her tightly and she did the same.

"Awww!" Momoko squealed.

"Congrats you two." The others said and we smiled.

"Yay they're getting married after all! See Chen, I can pick couples well." I heard Rose say in my head. "Shush, leave them alone. They need some time to rest before Him attacks."

"Attacks?" Miyako said before I could. Everyone looked at us strangely.

"What? What do you mean attacks?" Karou said worried.

"Chen just told us that Him will attack us again." I said and everyone sighed.

"Do you think there is any way we can protect the two easier?" Brick asked Ken and he shrugged.

"I don't know... I could do some research and-"

"Tell Ken there is no way you two can be protected from Him unless you fight him." Rose said and I huffed.

"Rose said there isn't another way then to fight Him." I said and everyone sighed.

"You all haven't fought a real fight with monsters and anything evil for years haven't you?" Ken asked and we all shook our heads.

"Starting tomorrow, all of you come here 6 am to start training. You all aren't ready to fight him. Butch caught Him off guard today... But I promise you that he won't let that happen again. You all need to regain your strength again. So be prepared. Boomer and Miyako be prepared to work the hardest, since you to need the protection." Ken said. "What about Karou? We aren't the only ones that needs protection." Miyako noted and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. You two are more important right now." She half smiled and Miyako shook her head.

"No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to your baby. None of us will. You need to avoid Him and any of his traps. Boomer and I can handle him... But you... You almost got seriously hurt again. " Butch said and Karou sighed, looking down.

"I agree. You don't need to be around this." Momoko said and Karou nodded.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to harm the baby." She said.

"Even so, she shouldn't be locked up inside anywhere. She is still a super hero and she is still an important part in this mission to keep the blues safe and to defeat Him once and for all. Nonetheless, Karou also be prepared to work your hardest." Ken said and she nodded.

"What do we do now? Is it a smart move to go back outside?" Brick asked and ken shrugged.

"Tell Brick that Him will only come once a day. To regain power he can't keep coming out." Chen said and I nodded.

"Chen said Him won't come back today. He wants to get as much power back that he lost today and see us again most likely tomorrow." I said and I nodded.

"Aishh... I need to take a walk then. I need to process all of this information so I can plan what I will do." Momoko said getting up and walking out.

"Brick... Don't you think you should-" he cut Miyako off.

"No. She needs some time. Leave her be. " We all gave brick a look. "If anything happens to her I'll know." I glanced over at Miyako and she looked right back at me. She smiled widely before running into my arms.

"We're getting married." She said and I smiled. We were getting married, but I don't think we realize what we've gotten ourselves into. Saying that we're marrying each other is also saying that we accept Him's challenge to take him on. Though I know we all have some powers, Him has probably planed how he was going to defeat us all these years.

"Oh, it seems like you've discovered my plan." Someone said. I looked around but no one heard it.

"Silly boy. I'm in your head."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I only want one thing." I thought about it before I asked what he wanted.

"What do you want?"

"I want... You dead."


	31. Chapter 31

Hey I'm sorry I'm bad at promises. But I will update you with more of these cliff hangers since it's gonna be one for each member so look foreword to that.

Oh and just to clarify, chapter 6 is the same thing as chapter one. I wrote a warming to skip it but no one ever reads the author notes *sighs*.

Another question I've been seeing is, why is Mitch/Takaaki bad guys when they're actually good guys? Well I needed a bad guy for the blues and the greens too and there weren't any good guys to take over that role so I choose them.

Okay I just needed to say that. Enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

I walked out of Kens lab, hoping no one would follow me. I really needed some time to really understand what was going on.

"Ahh... I need to go to the park." I said ruffling my hair. "I've been through a lot and need a break from everyone. I really hope no one follows-"

"Don't worry. We aren't." I heard a voice that certainly wasn't mine in my head. What in the world...

But then I remembered.

"Brick?! Stop doing that so unannounced!" I thought.

"Sorry Momo." I smiled. I haven't heard that nickname in a while. "I knew that'll make you smile. Don't stay out too long okay?"

"Let me have my alone time Brick."

I chuckled and I didn't hear a response, so I knew that our little conversation was over. I walked to the park; the quite peaceful one that Miyako Karou and I would always go to when we hung out together. I missed this park. I missed how everything used to be, before we got powers. I really liked life then.

It was just... Calm and normal.

When I walked, I saw my favorite candy stand still there, with the same man selling it too. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Mr. Wonka!" I yelled to him. No, he wasn't the real willy wonka, but he was as real as willy wonka could be to me.

"Momoko? Is that you?" He said sounding tired.

"Yes! How are you? You look so tired." I wasn't lying, he did look exhausted.

"Ah I am. How have you been? I haven't seen my favorite customer in years!"

"Ugh busy. So much going on in my life I haven't even had time to come here and just... Think." He shook his head in agreement.

"You want the usual?" He asked and I nodded.

"I can't believe you still remember!" I said seeing him put all of my favorites together.

"How could I? You used to come everyday!" He chuckled.

"Let's give it a few more years, then we'll see if you remember." I joked and his expression changed.

"I'm afraid that there won't be another few years..." I gave him a confused look.

"What... What are you saying?" I chuckled worriedly.

"Today is the last day I'll be at this stand... Actually the last day this stand... Will stand." I frowned.

"Momoko don't pout! Ask for anything you want. My treat for my favorite customer!" I half smiled.

"Double my usual... No, triple it!"

"As you wish." He said getting all of the candies and putting it in a metal container. I felt really thankful, so I grabbed my check book out of my little bag.

"Momoko this candy will be on me." He told me but I shook my head.

"I couldn't take all of this plus all of the candy in the past and not give you anything. I would feel bad."

"No worries! Please take this as a gift from me!"

"But-"

"I insist." He warmly smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Then take this check and think of it as a gift from me, for all of the times you've helped me, gave me advice that was life changing for me, and... Just being another best friend of mine." I smiled, looking at the check again before ripping it out and handing it to him. He exchanged my candies for it and his eyes widened to see how much I actually gave him.

"Momoko... This is a lot of money. And you're only 19! How could you possibly have this much money to give me?"

"Many many jobs." I smiled. "It was nice seeing you after all of these years. I hope we can see each other again one day." I told him giving him a hug before walking off. Part of me felt like crying, part of me felt like I needed to scream and yell and part of me was telling me I should go back and convince him to say or at least have someone else run it.

But I decided not to.

I sat down on a bench, and before I could take a piece of candy out, I noticed a small puppy. It was sleeping under the bench. I got up to examine it more, and I noticed it was red. "Hmm... Someone must've painted it or something for a pet show, and then lost it." I chuckled, picking it up. My eyes widened when i touched its fur, realizing that this dog had natural red hair. I noticed that it had something in its mouth, so I took it out. It was some type of scroll. I unraveled it and read what it said.

"A gift, from Rose. Even though he's the color of fire, he is as cold as could be. This should help everyone in battle with Him. Only use him when there is no other help." The dog woke up, and it's eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue, which looked gorgeous.

"I've always wanted a puppy." I smiled patting its head. "Let's call you... Sparks." I said and it barked. "I should probably tell Ken about you... Just in case-" Sparks started to wiggle until he slipped out of my grip. It looked at me, before tugging on my show lace

"Sparks are you trying to tell me something?" I said kneeling down. Sparks barked before running off.

"Sparks! W-where are you going?!" I said getting up, running after him. I stopped, realizing I forgot my candy. I ran back, grabbed it, and started off again. Sparks was waiting for me. Once he saw me, he started running again.

'Where is sparks taking me?' I thought to myself. I continued to run, until he stopped in front of an abandoned building. It looks like it recently got in a fire, because the building was still wet, and I could smell the smoke. Sparks barked at me.

"You want me to go in there?!" I asked shocked and he barked again and I huffed. The main entrance was boarded, and so were the windows. I stepped back, before running towards the boarded door breaking it down.

"Hey hey hey what do you think you're doing?" Someone asked me. I turned around to see a police officer and I gulped.

"Um.. Hello." I said awkwardly. "This isn't what it looks like officer-"

"Oh really? Because to me it looks like you're trying to break into this abandoned building, which is against the law."

"Um... The Mayor requested me to do it." I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh really? And who exactly are you Miss?" He asked getting closer and I gulped. There was only one thing I could do. I took a deep breath before saying.

"I'm Blossom." He started laughing.

"Blossom? As in the Power Puff girl blossom?" He asked and I shook my head. He laughed stepping back. He was about to step on sparks.

"STOP!" I yelled, before he could step on sparks.

"What?" He yelled annoyed.

"You were going to step on my dog!" I yelled. He looked down in pure confusion.

"What dog? There is no dog here!" He yelled. I looked down at sparks, and at the officer again. Was I the only one that could see Sparks?

"Any other silly stories of yours before I arrest you?"

"I really am!" I sighed, looking around to see if there were any one. I looked at the police man and huffed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" I yelled, transforming. The man's eyes widened and he fell back in pure shock.

"Told you." I said. Sparks ran inside of the building, and I followed, leaving the police man in confusion. It was wet and it smelt horrible. he led me through a narrow hallway, until he stopped at a door. I tried opening it, but it didn't budge. I grabbed my yo yo and opened it with that. Sparks went to a closet and barked, telling me to look in it. I started to dig through the ash, not finding anything.

"Sparks are you sure this is-" My eyes widened when I found what Sparks lead me too.

"Is this... This is.."


	32. Chapter 32

OHOHO I bet you weren't expecting this. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I BET YOU'RE ASKING, "IS TODAY CHRISTMAS?!" Welp, it's not.

* * *

><p>Butch POV<p>

I had broke away from the 'group meeting' a few hours ago, and decided to work out, since I haven't been able to in a while.

Preparing for the baby was hard enough since I had to keep my guard up when it came to Karou. Now I have to watch over my brother and fiancé? I'm going to be so drained out.

I was in my secret room on the treadmill lifting weights for upper and lower body strength.

"I've finished a mile in 7 minutes?!" I said looking at the time and huffed. "I can't believe this! It usually takes me five minutes... It looks like I'm going to be down here for some time." As of on cue, the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Really?" I huffed, standing on the sides of the treadmill so I could put the weights down. I turned the treadmill off and huffed looking at the flickering light.

"Dammit I hate this." I said looking straight at a floating weight. My eyes widened and before I could do anything, the weight was thrown at me. I ducked and it went through the wall.

"What the-" another one was flying towards me and I moved, letting it hit the wall again. I saw the invisible person pick up a dumbbell and throw it right at me. I dodged it of course.

"Who ever you are... You better quit it before you get me really mad." I warned. This kid isn't the only one with evil spirits in them.

The invisible person kept throwing anything and everything at me, but I kept dodging them, letting them all hit the wall. To be honest, this was quite fun. I lost my train of thought when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I groaned in pain, clutching onto my arm. I heard a chucked and I've finally got ticked off. The next dumbbell was aimed at my face, but to whoever's disappointment, I caught it throwing it right back, hitting the person in the gut. I ran up to it and started to throw hard punches.

"Stop!" It screamed. My eyes widened when I realized I could see this person now. This person...

Was a girl.

I was in pure shock. I was beating up a girl and not even realizing it. Her long hair was spread out everywhere and her eyes was sealed shut.

"O-oh my god I'm so-" she smirked, kicking me against the wall, blowing all of the wind out of me.

"I don't want your stupid apology." She said, wiping the blood that was trickling from the side of her lip. Before I could do anything, she punched me in the stomach with a lot of force. I fell to my knees coughing.

"Look at you. You're pitiful." She spat at me and I growled getting up. I lifted her by grabbing her hair and looked her dead in the eyes. Even though her eyes were a frightening blood shot red, she seemed to be frightened by the color of mine.

"Listen here punk. You don't know who you're messing with-"

"And you don't know what your messing with." I gave her a look, but then my hands started to feel hot. I looked down to see she was on fire. I let go and she shoved me down. I quickly got back up and tried to punch her again, but she dodge moving to the side.

"You are weak compared to me. Just like Momoko and Miyako." She said and my eyes widened. Is she the one..

"You're the one who's been tormenting Miyako and Momko aren't you?" She caught me off guard and grabbed a bar and whacked me with it.

"Don't under estimate my abilities and tactics." She said coming at me again. I grabbed her fist that was supposed to punch me and slightly twisted her arm.

"Look here, I don't do trouble unless trouble does me."

"What?!" She said panicking. I guess I should've worded that a different way. "What?!" She yelled louder freaking out more.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Get away from me! I'm not your slave!" She yelled freaked out and my eyes widened.

"S-slave?" I asked curiously and she slowly nodded.

"I-I'm bell." She said.

"Bell?" I said confused.

"Him's daughter." She said and I gave her a dirty look.

"What?!" I yelled. "Why are you messing with us?" I spat at her. She look down "WHY?!" I yelled at her again, making her jump in fright.

"B-because-"

"Because?!"

"Because!" She yelled at me "I'm trying to help you."


	33. Chapter 33

Okay just to warn you all I'm going to be editing my chapters because my grammar back then was just horrible and I can't stand looking at them anymore.

Hey if you're reading this please review!

Oh, and if you have an idea/suggestion for this story or a question Private message me so I can answer you directly.

Thanks!

Sorry this is a short chapter but it has another cliff hanger.

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I was still with Boomer, Ken, Brick, Butch, and Karou, just talking about random things such as Him, our future and the wedding all at once.

When Boomer said he wasn't ready, it scared the life outta me. I really thought that he didn't love me or something, but he was, which made me extremely happy.

"What do you think Momoko's up to now?" Karou asked, icing her head.

"Probably getting some candy at that park."

"I heard that today was his last day doing that."

"What?! That's going to crush Momoko's when she finds out."

"She's going to try to buy all of the candy."

"Oh great... My poor wallet." Brick huffed and we all laughed. The moment was rudely interrupted when my phone went off. I knew it was a work call since I had a different ring tone for that.

"Excuse me." I said getting up walking into a different room. I grabbed it from my pocket and picked it up. "Hello?" I said into my cell phone.

"Miyako we need you here now. Well like.. As soon as possible but now would help everyone a lot."

"What's going on?"

"The magazine! We barely have outfits and the photographers and models will be here tomorrow." I forgot about the upcoming magazine. I haven't been to work in forever.

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes. Is everyone panicking?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm calling. Please hurry Miyako." That ended our phone call.

"Is everything okay?" Boomer asked and I nodded.

"I need to go to work now. They need me for a magazine." I said standing up and Boomer stood up as well.

"Okay I'll drive you." He said and I nodded, saying goodbye to the others before walking out. Boomer quickly drove me to the head quarters. I said thank you and quickly sped walked inside. Today was even more crazy then usual. It was difficult for me to get to the elevator, and I never had problems doing that. I greeted the guard, went inside of the elevator and went to floor 8, which is where all of the designing happened. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I was bombarded with all of the employees. They threw papers with designs in my face, along with questions and suggestions.

"Everyone! Calm down!" I yelled but it was no use. It actually made the crowd go crazier for an answer.

"Everyone stop NOW!" I yelled aggressively which caught everyone in the office attention.

"Do you all know who I am?" No one said a word.

"I am the president of this company. I'm the boss of everyone, so do you know what that means?" Again, no one said a word.

"It means that I'm responsible for each and everyone of you. What you do, how you act, everything for that matter is reflecting off of me. So you have to do good." I looked at everyone seriously.

"Does anyone know how to design an outfit?" Silence.

"Huh?" I said more sternly. Everyone looks too afraid to answer me. I rolled my eyes.

"All of you guys are good at that. If you weren't you wouldn't be here. You have to go with your gut and tell yourself this is a good outfit. Now, I want each and everyone of you all to use your talent to create an outfit for this magazine alright?" I asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay good. We really need to get this done so go.." My attention trailed off when I saw brat walk off.

"Hey brat! Where are you going?" I asked but she had already made a right turn. I looked back at everyone that was looking at me.

"Well... Don't just stand there.. Get to work." Everyone nodded and went along with their business. I sighed and went the direction where brat had gone to. I saw her talking to someone and I huffed frustrated.

"Hey just because you're Vice President doesn't mean you can just slack o-" I froze.

It couldn't be.

"Oh, hello there Miyako."


	34. Chapter 34

Karou's POV

Too much is going on all at once. With Miyako and Boomer and with Butch and I. Soon enough something will happen with Momoko and Brick. I sighed, leaning back comfortably on the couch.

"Karou are you alright?" Ken asked looking at me. "Are you getting sicknesses?"

"No, I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

"Hey, have you spoken to your brother about things?" Brick asked and I shook my head no. The last time I spoke with him was when I went with Butch to get my things. I barely remember what happened that day. I should talk to him and catch him up with everything that's going on at least.

"I think I'm going to meet up with my brother today." I smiled and Brick looked up at me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked standing up.

"No, I'll go alone."

"But is it safe for you to go alone knowing your condition? I don't think Butch would like it if you were alone."

"I'll be okay." I smiled. "I might be pregnant, but I still know how to kick ass."

"Even so, Brick is right. You shouldn't be alone at any cost. Brick, can you drive her there?" He nodded and I sighed.

"You aren't coming in right?"

"That'll be invading your privacy, and I don't want to do that unless I need to."

I nodded and stood up. "Let's go then." I waved at Ken saying goodbye and walked out with Brick to his car. He opened the door for me, making sure I was okay and pulled off.

"Where does your brother live?"

"We live near the soccer field." I told him as he changed his course.

"Did he really hit you because of Mitch?" Brick blurted out.

"Yeah.. I still can't believe he did that." I sighed and brick glanced at me for a second.

"Did you ever think that Mitch had something to do with your younger brother and your mom?" He asked and my eyes widened. I never thought of that, because at this point it seems likely that he did.

"I haven't.. Should I ask him about it?" Brick nodded.

"He's the only one that would know anything about it. And even if it's not Mitch, you'll know what happened. Brick was right. I should ask Dai about what happened with my parents.

As soon as we got there, I thanked him and got out of the car and walked up to the front of the door and knocked. Seconds later Dai answer. He was only wearing at shirt and boxers, and he smelt like strong liquor.

"Karou? What are you doing here?"

"Yah, why do you look like you got mugged at a bar?" I said noticing bruises on his arm and on his face. He turned away.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He said to me coldly. I pushes passed him and walked into the living room. I heard him sigh as he closed the door and followed me. I turned to face him, not knowing where I wanted this conversation to go.

"A-are you really pregnant with Mitch's child?" I nearly choked.

"WHAT?! Who said that?"

"Butch when he last came here. You were unconscious and-"

"Why would he say that?" I bit my lip. "Mitch isn't the father Butch is." Dai turned pale.

"D-Dai are you okay?" He shook his head no and I guided him to the couch. He say down and mumbled to himself.

"Dai what's going on?" He looked at me scared and I started to worry. His expression changed to anger and started to choke me. I started gasping for air grabbing onto his hands, trying to pull him off me. He dropped me and I fell to the ground, coughing.

"Don't you know you're ruining this family?!" He yelled at me. "Don't you know the only reason Mom and Shou aren't here right now is because of YOU?!" He yelled louder.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, scared for my life.

"Mitch has Mom and Shou."


	35. Chapter 35

Brick POV

The car ride was silent. I was too afraid to ask her what happened. Her expression alone walking into the car told me that the meeting didn't go as planed, and she was upset. I'm happy that she's not hurt physically, but talking to her brother obviously caused her heart to hurt.

"Karou.." I paused, taking a second to choose my words carefully. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Mm, I'm alright." I looked at her and saw she was hurt. It wouldn't hurt to read her mind right now would it?

'How could you be okay after hearing that Karou?' She told herself. 'What's the point of lying to yourself anymore?' I saw her bite her lip and I sighed.

"When I'm upset," I broke her out of thought. "I like to go to a peaceful spot." I stopped at a red light and looked at Karou. "Would you like me to take you?"

"Brick? Going somewhere peaceful?" She raised a brow at me.

"What is it? A gym? A boxing arena? Those places that crush old cars?" I shook my head no.

"I actually mean it. It's peaceful and quiet." I said honestly. "Momoko doesn't even know about it. It's the one place I go to when I'm stressed." I looked at her again. "I know you're very stressed, which isn't good. You need to release some of that." She looked down, but then up again.

"Alright, take me." She agreed. As soon as the light turned green again I sped off.

A few minutes later I parked in the parking lot, l looked over at Karou. Seeing her questionable face made me chuckle a bit.

"You brought me to the ocean?" She commented blankly and I scrunched my nose.

"Not exactly." I got out of the car and opened her door for her, helping her out.

"Wow when have you been suck a gentleman?"

"Since you became pregnant?" She smacked my head and I yelped. "OUCH!"

"You asked for it." She huffed and I rolled my eyes starting to walk.

We walked for a while until we reached a forest. "Why are we here?"

"Wait a bit more." I said walking but she didn't move.

"I'm too tired." She pouted.

"I swear it's short." I said and she reluctantly followed. After a few more minutes of walking- and complaining, we reached a huge tree.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? A tree?" I rolled my eyes, pointing up. She looked up and nearly fainted. There was a gigantic tree house built on top of the tree.

"Whoa.."

"I know. I've always wanted to go up, but it's too tall."

"Can't you fly?" I looked away. "Come one Brick, just fly up there."

"I can't."

"Why? Are you afraid that a leaf might attack you?" She teased and I started to cough. "H-hey are you okay."

"I need to leave." I said coughing violently. Karou grabbed my arm and started to run off, but it was too late. I blacked out, collapsing on the ground.


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy 3 years of 1G2B1L**

**Even though it doesn't seem like three years, it has been. **

**Thank you guys for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Ken's POV<p>

I sighed, pulling the blanket over Brick.

"He's going to be okay." I told everyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Momoko sniffed, holding onto Brick's hand tightly.

"He's allergic to a certain type of pollen. It must've touched him while he was out- wait." Ken thought for a moment. "That type of pollen is only made with a certain type of tree. Where were you two at?" All eyes went to Karou.

"Uh, the beach?" She said blankly.

"Why were you two at the beach?" Butch asked. I glanced at Karou, seeing in her eyes she didn't want to tell us something.

"He was worried about me, so he thought taking me to a peaceful place would help me stress levels go down."

"He's such a sweetheart." Momoko said quietly, patting his head.

"We should let him rest alone for a bit." I told everyone. "Including you Momoko."

"I want to stay with him." She frowned.

"We all need to talk anyways." I told and her and she nodded. Everyone made their way out of the room, Momoko coming out last. We all sat in the 'living space' in my lab. I sat in the middle of everyone.

"You all told me you had something to tell me-"

"I found out something shocking!"

"I was threatened!"

"I'm risking lives!"

"I almost got killed!"

"I reveled my identity-"

"What?!" Everyone yelled at Momoko.

"A-ah.. Well, just to one person. A police officer."

"Momoko! How could you do such a risky thing like that? What if there were other people around?" I yelled and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I would've gotten arrested if I just ran into the house after he told me not to. Then I couldn't transform in the first place." She pouted and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I guess we'll start with Momoko's story first."

"Well.. I got a dog from Rose saying that he'll help a lot.. But it seems like I'm the only one who can see him."

"Really? Is he here now?" Miyako asked and Momoko nodded.

"He's on my lap now." She said petting air. I raised a brow.

"Really? I see him." Butch said petting what appears to be the dog. "What's his name?"

"Sparks-"

"Wait what?" Karou cut them off. "How come the two of them can see it but not the rest of us?" Karou had a point.

"I don't know. I'll have to research it."

"But that's not everything that happened. Sparks and I also came across something." Momoko added. "Something bad."

"Well what was it?" She but her lip, looking down at what was supposed to be a puppy.

"Takaaki's secret lab." I chanced my focus to Miyako, who's eyes started to dilate. "I saw.." She continued, but stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Y-you saw what Momoko?" Miyako asked, slightly trembling. Boomer grabbed onto her hand and tried to calm her down as best he could.

"I saw.. " I noticed Momoko starting to tremble as well. Whatever she saw shook her up.

"We'll come back to Momoko-"

"NO!" Miyako screamed, standing up. "What did you see Momoko? Huh?"

"Miyako you have to calm down." I told her and she shot a glare at me. Her eyes were full of tears ready to spill. I looked at Boomer and he nodded, pulling her back down on the couch. I sighed and moved towards Momoko, grabbing onto her hand.

"Tell us when you're ready okay?" I whispered and she nodded slowly. I turned my attention towards the other four. "Miyako, tell me what happened." She glanced at me and then Momoko.

"Miyako." I repeated her name again and she sighed, rubbing her arm.

"I had a little reunion with Takaaki at work today." She said nonchalantly. "Apparently the girl he was dating while dating me was Brat-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled; Boomer stood up. She hooded in response.

"I had that same response. The woman that can't know he dated." She laughed coldly. "He was right about that."

"What happened?" Karou asked.

"After he said, "Oh, hello there Miyako", we stared at each other until Brat asked if we knew each other. I told her no and he looked shocked. He said we knew each other, but I told her he was probably a fan of my work. I asked him if he wanted a signature before he could make another comment and took a piece of paper and wrote "you're a bastard, love Miyako" in cursive and shoved it in his satchel. I glared at him and walked off. That's it." She said crossing her arms.

"So she doesn't know you two were-"

"No. She doesn't know a thing." I sighed. No telling what Brat's going to do if she found out that they were dating.

"Boomer tell is what happened." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I heard voices in my head-" I noticed Momoko's head cock up. "And I thought I was going crazy, but I realize it was really someone else in my head."

"D-do you know who it was?" Momoko asked and Boomrt nodded.

"Takaaki." Miyako sighed. "He kept telling me he wants me dead because I stole you away from him." He directed himself towards Miyako.

"What? Why? He's the one that broke up with me-" she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm never going back with Takaaki." I started to question why Takaaki's emotions are going back and forth like this, but I decided to keep that observation to myself.

"Butch you almost got killed?" I said turning everyone's attention to him.

"Yeah, by Bell." He groaned. "She had caught me off guard and attacked me while I was exercising."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? We fought. It ended when I had said, "I don't do trouble unless trouble does me", and she freaked out."

"What? Why?" Karou asked and he sighed.

"It reminded her of a man that had said that to her before he had his way forcefully with her." He chuckled bitterly. "That man so happens to be her father, Him." Everyone's expression changed.

"She told Him that she was going to attack me, since that was the only reason he'll allow her to come to me. She fought me just incase her father was watching, but what I said caught her off guard, and she ended up begging for help. She says only I'm capable to help her."

"Why would she ask for your help?" Boomer ask and he shrugged.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"Hm.." I though. "Just tell me when she comes again." He nodded in response.

"I guess it's my turn." Karou sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "I went to Dai and we, you know, yelled at each other. But... He told me Mitch has my mom and my brother." I noticed Momoko's fist tightened.

"Dai said because he told Mitch that the baby was his, my family is still alive." Karou's voice started to shake.

"What's going to happen if he find out the baby really isn't his?" She panicked.

"He's going to kill your family." Momoko said, not looking away from the ground.

"What?" Karou said, swallowing hard. Momoko looked up with sorrow and fright in her eyes.

"He's going to kill your family. Shou, your mom.. And your dad." My eyes widened and Karou paled.

"My dad is dead. What are you talking-"

"What I saw when I went in the house." Momoko cut Karou off.

"Was your father Karou. Alive."


End file.
